


Big Brother, Big Problem

by Cheryl1964



Series: Between Vengeance and Damnation [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 54,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir is reunited with his big brother who acts like any big brother.  Agron had no idea what he was signing up for!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Vengence and before War of the Damned,

 

The raid upon the large smithy had been surprisingly easy and a rousing success.  In addition to swelling the ranks of the rebel army, it had gifted them with much needed weapons which the smith had been forging for Roman hands.  The slaves working the forges were well muscled and fit from their days of back breaking labor and held no love for their Roman captors.  Spartacus in the end had only provided a momentary diversion which the men quickly took advantage of rising up against the Romans guarding the forge.  The newly freed slaves were cheering their victory and offering thanks and praise to Spartacus.  

 

“You seek men with fire in their bellies.” Crixus noted as he and Spartacus walked through the cheering crowd in search of Gannicus and Agron.  “It seems you have found inferno.”

 

Spartacus grinned.  “Indeed.  We barely bloodied our weapons.  I doubt some even had chance to raise them.”

 

Crixus spotted the tall German standing guard over a prisoner dressed in expensive Roman garb.  “I’d lay good odds that Agron holds the Dominus ready for your questions.”

 

“As would I.” Spartacus replied as they approached the two.  

 

“Spartacus.” Agron acknowledged his commander. “Roman shit loosens tongue with words of Senate.  Two legions to be equipped and sent to see  heads upon pikes to decorate Appian Way.”

 

“Glaber spoke as much before I stilled his tongue.” Spartacus said. “I will break further words with him.  Set Nasir to task, inventory what may be of use to us.”

 

“I have already done so, Naevia accompanies him to see task quickly finished.” Agron said for the benefit of both Spartacus and Crixus.  “They set men to dismantle tents. I will set hands to task for now.”

 

“Crixus, I would have you join him.” Spartacus said. “We must move quickly to avoid Roman retribution.”

* * *

 

 

“Having wagon will allow us to carry more from this place.” Naevia noted. “But it will be shelter and steel.  There is very little to be found in the way of medicants and food.”

 

“If we are to avoid Roman villas and set up encampment the shelter will be of greater value.” Nasir answered.  “Hunting will provide food, as for medicants, we take due care not to need them.”

 

Naevia looked past Nasir’s shoulder for what seemed the hundreth time.  “Does Crixus creep up behind me that you cast glance continually?”

 

“No, there is a Syrian there helping to tear down tents.” Naevia answered.  “His gaze falls often upon you.”

 

“Perhaps it is just interest in one from the same place.” Nasir said as he turned and locked gaze with the man on to see the man’s face fall into confusion, shock, and cautious hope.

 

Nasir found his own curiosity peaked at the man’s reaction.  He found his feet carrying him forward as a feeling of familiarity washed over him. Naevia’s words fell on deaf ears.

 

“Do the gods finally lay blessing?” The man asked as he reached a hand out to tentatively lay on Nasir’s shoulder.  “You have the look of someone lost to me these many years.  Tell me are you...”

 

“NASIR!” Agron’s voice carried to the spellbound Nasir causing him to turn toward his lover.  In the same moment he turned back to the man who had grabbed him held him close in a desperate embrace.

 

“Nasir, Nasir, my sweet brother, you live.” The man said.  “Tell me you remember me, tell me that the years have not stolen memory.”

 

“Agron, wait!” Naevia grabbed the hot-headed gladiator’s arm before he could reach the two to tear Nasir from the man’s arms.  Ignoring the glare he was giving her she continued.  “Listen to words, he calls Nasir brother.  Perhaps the gods have decided not to shit upon us this day.  Do not ruin it by shitting upon the gifts they choose to bestow.”

 

“I remember only hearing my brother call my name as I was taken from him and placed in arms of of Dominus.” Nasir said studying the face of the man in front of him.

 

“I have not forgotten brother, you are never far from thought.  Do you remember my name as you remember your own?” The man asked gently.

 

Nasir’s brow furrowed in concentration.  “Ah-Ahm...Ahmed?” Nasir looked at the man.  “Your name is Ahmed.”

 

“Yes, I am Ahmed; and you are sweet little Nasir.” Ahmed drew back holding Nasir at arm’s length.  “No longer so little; but still the little brother I remember following me about as a lost sheep.”

 

Agron had finally enough brother or no.  “Nasir, Spartacus would see task quickly done.”

 

“I must go. There is duty to discharge.” Nasir turned to Agron.  “I would have further words with him when task is complete.”

 

 

Agron let out a put upon sigh.  “Set hands to task Little Man.” Agron tilted Nasir’s face to place a kiss upon his lips and send a message to this Syrian that claimed kinship.  “I will break words with this Syrian.”


	2. Breaking Words

Agron turned on his heel with a curt “Follow.”

 

“I thought you wished to break words.” Ahmed said as he walked behind the tall gladiator.

 

“Words will be broken.” Agron assured him as they stopped near the edge of the property.  “You make claim to be Nasir’s brother.”

 

“It is not claim; but truth.” Ahmed stated.  “And you make claim on Nasir as if he was brothel slave.  Is this the freedom Spartacus promises?  You take advantage!”

 

Agron’s hand tightened on the hilt of his sword.  “Make such accusation again and see head parted from body.  Your claim is all that stays my hand; I would not cause Nasir pain by parting you from him.”

 

“And I will not see him treated as whore!” Ahmed countered.

 

“You would do well to keep such words from Nasir’s ear. Nasir stands at my side; he has respect as a free man.” Agron said.  “I would not see it undermined because you see him as yet the little brother who followed you about.  He is not the child that you once knew.”

 

“So I am not to treat him as my brother?” Ahmed asked.

 

Agron let out a slow exhale.  “I would not stand between you; but your place must be earned.  He knows you as but a memory.  When first I met him; he was a body slave called Tiberius.  It has not been easy to throw off chains of slavery; but he has done so.  His choices are his own; you will respect that.”

 

“He has the look of our mother.” Ahmed said. “And was born with her disposition.  Delicate and fragile as a child; I feared his treatment at Roman hands.”

 

“He has survived such for years without your protection.” Agron said.  “Do not be fooled by what your eyes perceive; Nasir is not to be trifled with.  He holds his own as a warrior among men who stood upon sands of the arena.  His mind is sharp; he is well able to protect himself and has no problem reminding even Spartacus when it slips from mind.”

 

Agron looked back to see that the rebels were gathering preparing to leave. “Nasir holds duties that must be discharged.  Do not distract him.  When we find place that Spartacus feels can be defended; we will rest.  I will have your word that you will have patience until then to break words with him.”

 

“It will be as you ask.” Ahmed said. “But I will have words at earliest opportunity.”

* * *

 

 

Day was beginning to give way to night when the group came to a stop.  The rebels were used to the nomadic existence leaving Vesuvius had forced them to.  They easily broke off into smaller groups and scattered around the woods but not so far that they could not quickly come together for defense.  Ahmed was happy settle down with his back against a tree.  He was just about to let his eyes drift closed when a harsh voice broke the silence.

 

“No fire. Romans see.”

 

Ahmed lifted his head to see a short stocky man snuffing out the flames 

 

“They meant no harm Lugo.” Nasir said. “They but joined us this day.  They may not have known.”

 

“I will make sure that no fires are made, Nasir.” Ahmed spoke up reaching out to grab his brother’s hand.  “We did not know.”

 

“You know Little Man?” Lugo questioned giving Ahmed a measuring look. 

 

“Ahmed is my brother.” Nasir answered.

 

“Little Man has brother?” Lugo grinned before grabbing Ahmed in a hug.  “Little Man is like Lugo’s brother!  Come! You join us.  We make you like brother too!”

 

“I was told that you have duties.  I would not cause distraction.” Ahmed said carefully.

 

“Lugo makes good point.” Nasir said.  “Someone should know Spartacus methods for keeping us hidden from Roman eyes.” Nasir laid a hand on Ahmed’s shoulder.  “It will make it easier if you had someone to relay orders and messages.”

 

“Good thing Little Man have brother.” Lugo grinned. “Spartacus will be pleased.  He tell others many time he wish there were another Little Man to keep things in order.”

 

“Who should be given task is Spartacus choice, Lugo.” Nasir said uncomfortable with the thought of others thinking Ahmed to receive special treatment. “I will break words with Agron; he will take matter to Spartacus.”

 

“And until then?” Ahmed asked.

 

“Rest, we break camp when sun rises.” Nasir answered. “Lugo, we tarry overlong.  There are others to be informed before we take rest.”

 

* * *

 

 

Spartacus stood looking out over the main camp. “So Nasir’s brother lives? Tell me Crixus; what opinion you hold of the man.”

 

“I hold no opinion, having broken no words.” Crixus said.  “Agron spoke of plans to have words with him.”

 

“Yes, Agron would. Agron would have words with any he thought would gain Nasir’s attention.” Spartacus said.

 

“You would have it different? There are times when the boy is the only counsel that falls successfully on the oaf’s ear.” Crixus said.

 

“I’m well aware.” Spartacus acknowledged dryly having seen Agron’s temper cool with but a word from Nasir. “Yet I would have the measure of the man.  I’ll not see Agron return to the beast we took from Batiatus’ ludus due to strife caused by another.”

 

“You fear that this Ahmed would turn Nasir’s attention from Agron?” Crixus asked.

 

“Family is a powerful thing.” Spartacus said.  “We all witnessed Agron’s rage when Duro fell.  Nasir is perhaps more important to him; but Nasir now gains a brother thought lost to him.  If this Ahmed seeks to divide them, I would know of it.”

 

“I fear Thracians to be as slow as those from East of the Rhine if you think anything or anyone could turn Nasir from Agron.  The wild little dog will bare fangs and mangle any who sought to do so.” Crixus said.

 

“Do you speak of Agron and Nasir or your own heart?” Spartacus teased.  “I have seen the spitting wildcat she becomes at times.”

 

“Still fucking tongue.” Crixus snorted. “In this Agron and I are equally blessed.  Our hearts now hold skill to rival many who trained in the Ludus.”

 

“I would lay odds on them upon the sands of the arena.” Spartacus chuckled. “Both Naevia and Nasir have proven themselves to be assets to our cause.  I would have them both continue to be so.  Take to bed Crixus, dawn will soon be upon us.”


	3. The Day's Business

Nasir slipped quietly into the bedroll he shared with Agron.  Snuggling close and closing his eyes he was surprised to feel Agron’s arm wrap around his waist pulling him firmly against a strong chest.

 

“You are over late in seeking rest.” Agron murmured. “Is there cause for such?”

 

“The new recruits treat this as trip to market.  There were many fires to smother and words to be broken of caution.” Nasir responded. “Lugo made mention that they are not aware of the precautions ordered by Spartacus.  Perhaps we should consider someone to break these words with new recruits when we gain them.”

 

“Their ignorance does see us at risk.” Agron agreed with a yawn. “Is there one that you would see taken into confidence?”

 

Nasir tensed slightly. “There is purpose to you asking? You expect me to name my brother Ahmed, do you not?”

 

“He holds blood tie.” Agron answered. “If you would have him named so, I would speak it to Spartacus.”

 

Agron shifted his hold to turn Nasir to face him. “The gods have seen your brother back to you. If it were Duro returned to me; I would counsel Spartacus to place trust in him without hesitation.”

 

“I was but a child when I last set eyes on Ahmed.  I would have such decision placed from me.” Nasir admitted. “I know only the memory at this point and there is not much that I remember.  I do not know if trust would be well placed or ill placed.  I would have time to learn of him before making such decision.”

 

“Then it will be so.” Agron said. “For now it seems that he holds you in regard.  He would have words with you when we find ourselves at ease for a time.”

 

“I would also have words with him.” Nasir admitted. “I would have knowledge of the family I have forgotten.”

 

“I hold some knowledge from breaking words with him earlier; your mother was beautiful.” Agron said.

 

“How do you come to such knowledge?” Nasir snorted. “I cannot even remember laying eyes upon her.”

 

“Ahmed holds that you have the look of your mother.” Agron said brushing his lips against Nasir’s in a soft kiss. “Your beauty threatens to still beating heart within chest; so it must be so.”

 

“Such words are welcome but not needed.” Nasir said returning the kiss. “My heart has already been given into your keeping.”

“And yet such a reminder is not unwelcome.  I will break words with Spartacus in the morning.” Agron said shifting to lay on his back with Nasir’s cheek pillowed on his chest. “He bade us rest well this night; he plans raid on Roman holdings for the morrow.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Agron; you, Nemetes and Donar and I will enter through the front gate.  Crixus bring your people in from the north; Gannicus from the south; Lugo from the east.” Spartacus was using a stick to draw battle plans in the dirt.  “Dominus had most of his guards stationed at the forge.  We should take the villa with little effort.”

 

“We will be back in time for midday meal.” Gannicus said good-naturedly.

 

“Agron, I would have Naevia find out what skill our new recruits hold.” Spartacus ordered. “This would be opportune time for Nasir to take pause and break words with his brother.”

 

“He would be of greater help in evaluating our recruits with Naevia.” Agron suggested.

 

“Nasir will be of greater value in company of his brother.” Spartacus insisted. “Tongues will be inclined to speak truth around the brother of one they shared servitude with.”

 

“Your boy can take care of himself.” Crixus said. “Put mind to taking villa and see privacy of a room this night.”

 

Gannicus snorted. “You mean see thoughts of brother stricken from Nasir’s mind this night.”

 

“Saxa will remain also; lest stragglers flee from villa.” Spartacus said. “See orders to proper ears Agron.”

 

Crixus watched as Agron stomped off in the direction of the camp.  “Gannicus, care to lay odds Agron will spill more Roman blood this day than all of us?”

 

“You mistake me for fool.” Gannicus chuckled. “Agron even now is barely holding temper in check. Only a fool would lay odds against him spending bad mood on Romans within reach of sword.”

 

 

* * *

 

Nasir made his way over to the group of gathered recruits waiting to show off their skills.  He quickly located Ahmed sitting with the same group he had camped with the night before. Ahmed quickly rose to his feet.

 

“Nasir, I thought not to see you this day.  Rumor spreads that Spartacus attacks Dominus villa.” Ahmed said. “I reasoned that your mountain of a bodyguard would have tethered you to ass.”

 

“Agron, his name is Agron.” Nasir said. “And he is not bodyguard.  He leads rebellion at Spartacus side, like Crixus and Gannicus.”

 

“Apologies.” Ahmed said gesturing to the ground next to him as he sat. “He seemed quick to demonstrate claim on you as if you were possession.”

 

“I would as quickly lay claim on him.” Nasir countered. “Agron seeks but to protect me from harm.  There is much between us.”

 

Ahmed frowned.  “Let us speak of other things.  I would not have our first words fall to argument.”

 

“I see no reason for such.” Nasir said. “Agron means me no harm and it has been too many years since I followed your lead.  I follow my own will.”

 

“Of course.  I also mean you no harm; but you are the brother torn from my side.” Ahmed said. “I would beg patience. It has been many years and you are grown into a man; it is difficult to accept such change.  Urge is to shelter you from harm and not fail in duty this time.”

 

“You were not yet a man grown when we were separated.” Nasir said. “There was not failure in being overpowered by men when you were yet a youth.  Let us hold joy in our hearts that the gods see fit to bring us together again.”

 

“Wise counsel my brother.” Ahmed said. “Let us speak of how you come to be among rebels that cause the very foundations of Rome to tremble in fear. Glaber’s defeat at Vesuvius make it sound as if the gods themselves descended from the mountain rather than starving fugitivus.”

 

“Would that they had.” Nasir said pausing for a moment to remember those lost.  “Many good men and women would yet be of this world.”

 

A man sitting nearby spoke up. “Is it true that Spartacus pulled the arena of Capua to the ground in flames?”

 

Another voice piped up. “It is said he freed slaves from the mines.”

 

Ahmed chuckled.  “It seems you will be well occupied this day as storyteller.”

 

“Well, I would say the place to start the tale is the night Spartacus led the gladiators of the House of Batiatus to my Dominus villa and removed slave collar from neck.”


	4. Amusement and Advice

Agron growled as he pulled his sword free of the body at his feet and turned to attack the last of the Romans still standing. 

 

Gannicus glanced at Crixus as he sheathed his sword and leaned back against the wall to watch the Romans falling under Agron’s sword. “Nasir should find more lost brothers.  Agron fights as if Mars himself wields blade. We would find ourselves standing on steps of Roman Senate in no time.”

 

Crixus sighed as Agron had dropped his sword in favor of repeatedly stabbing a downed Roman with his dagger. “He is surely to the afterlife Agron.  You can only kill him but once.”

 

Agron snarled in Crixus’ general direction and began searching among the downed Romans for any who yet held breath. 

 

“AGRON!” Spartacus yelled at his second.  “We must move to bring our people here while it is yet light. Crixus stay here with your men and secure the villa.” Spartacus clapped Crixus on the shoulder as he passed, “And keep them from wine in kitchen.”

 

Agron stood up placing his dagger in his belt and picking up his sword. The German snorted and gave the body one last kick before turning to follow Spartacus and Gannicus.

 

“Give warning should reason fail when Romans are lacking.” Gannicus spoke to Agron. “I would have time to slip away before you turn your wrath upon me.”

 

“I would not waste it on you as long as Roman shits still draw breath.” Agron said as he pushed his way between Spartacus and Gannicus.

 

Spartacus gave Gannicus a nod and moved to walk at Agron’s side. “You broke words with Nasir’s brother.  Do you find reason for concern?”

 

“No. He speaks of concern for Nasir during time they were parted.” Agron said. “His words of concern worry me.”

 

“Is it his words of concern that worry you or how Nasir would receive such words?” Spartacus asked.

 

“He is his brother.” Agron said. “Do you forget Duro? My words held much weight with him; I was the elder.”

 

“I do not forget.” Spartacus answered. “But Duro was ever by your side, never parted as Ahmed has been from Nasir.  Your words hold weight with Nasir.  You have been at his side; you have trained him, and taken him as your heart.  Such is not lost on him. Still worries until reason is given.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You have suffered much.” Ahmed said as the others had drifted away satisfied with a much shortened version of the events that had occurred since Nasir had joined Spartacus. “To be so overtaken by a slave’s mind that you would turn dagger on the man that frees you.”

 

“You do not know of what it means to be body slave.  You have worked only making weapons.” Nasir said. “My life was not perfect but it was…comfortable.  I served Dominus needs and in return led a life of relative ease.  I had position and respect highest among all slaves of the household. I had no remembrance of freedom. I did not know that it was something to be desired.  My actions were born of fear and knowledge of loss.”

 

“But you lost nothing save a yoke about your throat.” Ahmed countered.

 

“I lost security. Dominus provided for all my needs.” Nasir explained. “I lost identity. Tiberius had a place known to him.  I was suddenly without purpose. I struck out at Spartacus thinking that perhaps killing him would return these things to me. I know now that my logic was flawed.  The Romans would have slaughtered us all even though we had not lifted sword against Dominus.  Had Spartacus not come, Dominus would have found another to replace me as age took toll on body and face. It is their way.”

 

“What thinking brought you to see logic flawed?” Ahmed asked.

 

“Spartacus refused to kill me.” Nasir said then chuckled. “Agron and Crixus both counseled him to take my life.  Spartacus feels such is no different than Romans; he seeks to be a better man than those who would keep us slaves to their whim. Instead he put a sword in my hand and taught me to use it.”

 

“Understandable but it explains not why you accept Agron’s claim on you when he once sought to see your life ended?” Ahmed asked.

 

“He would watch as Spartacus trained me.” Nasir said. “In time he joined Spartacus in training me.  He trained me not only in wielding sword but in life as free man.  In time we both spoke of brothers lost.  But I think the moment of most importance came when I went against him to see Naevia safe from mines.” Nasir nodded at the woman who had just defeated another of the new recruits. “A Roman sword found it mark in my side. She returned the favor and told Spartacus of way to keep me from the afterlife. Agron left not my side unless called for by Spartacus.”

 

“She was in the mines?” Ahmed asked. “She is strong for a woman.  The mines will break the strong and crush the weak.”

 

“She was not untouched by experience.” Nasir said. “She stands a warrior today because of Crixus.  He is her heart. He taught her to fight as a gladiator.”

 

“And you fight as a gladiator also?” Ahmed asked.

 

“I was taught by gladiators. Agron taught me also to see my desires as valid.” Nasir answered and then broke into a smile as he spotted Agron heading his way.  Nasir got to his feet and hurried to meet his heart. “You return bathed in the blood of Roman shits?”

 

Agron grinned and leaned down placing a kiss on Nasir’s mouth.  “I saw my share to the afterlife.” Agron slipped his arm around Nasir’s shoulder pulling the smaller man to fit at his side.  “Spartacus would have us sleep this night under a roof instead of trees.  Gannicus will see to gathering the rabble.  He would have you see to the villa’s stores and inventory.”

 

“I would take leave of Ahmed.” Nasir said moving to go to his brother.

 

“There is no need.  Spartacus would have him travel with us.” Agron said. “He wishes to break word with him.” Agron yelled to Nasir’s brother. “Ahmed, fall to our side.  Spartacus will have words.”

 

Gannicus had made his way to Naevia’s side.  “Crixus awaits you.  I will take this group in hand.” He chuckled before adding. “Nasir may need aid if he ends up as bone between two dogs.”

 

Naevia shook her head and rolled her eyes. “May the gods give me strength to endure Agron’s mood then.”


	5. Spartacus breaks words

Spartacus barely managed to school the look of surprise from his features as Agron, Nasir and Ahmed appeared with Naevia trailing behind them.  It did not take much to figure out that Naevia was there at Gannicus’ urging.  The Celt was enjoying Agron’s unease and would certainly not want to miss out on any uncomfortable moments the German experienced as they traveled to the villa. 

 

Truth be told, Spartacus realized Naevia’s presence could also help to keep tempers at a minimum.  For all their bluster, cross words, and posturing; it was well known among the rebels that both Agron and Crixus held great fondness for each other’s heart.  It had been proven time and again with Agron attacking Sedullus to protect Naevia and Crixus placing himself between sword and spear on the battleground in Nasir’s defense that both men would risk all for Naevia or Nasir.  The two would prove sufficient distraction to allow words to be broken between himself and Ahmed.

 

“I take it Gannicus expects full report on strife between Agron and Ahmed.” Spartacus said as Naevia reached his side. “I often fear that he is too easily amused by us.

 

“Actually, I was told to come to Nasir’s aid when he became as bone between two dogs.” Naevia answered not bothering to hide her smile. “Gannicus own words to me.”

 

“Then let us pray the gods it not come to that.” Spartacus answered. “I would have Nasir’s brother at my side.  I’ve yet to know the measure of the man as Crixus gives no opinion and Agron’s opinion is tainted by his fear of Nasir’s actions in future.”

 

“Should Nasir’s presence not prove distraction enough to keep Agron’s attention; I would stay by his side if in need of further distraction.” Naevia said and walked over to join the two.

 

“Ahmed, I would have you at my side that we may break words.” Spartacus said. “Like Nasir; we all believed you of the afterlife.  I would know of how you avoided such fate.”

 

Agron waited until the Syrian was making his way to Spartacus to silently mouth to Spartacus, “Gratitude.” as he placed his arm about Nasir’s shoulders.

 

“I was of the opinion that words shared between you and my brother were without rancor.” Nasir said. “I would not have you set against him.”

 

“I am not.” Agron assured. “Yet he does gain attentions I would rather be spent on me.”

 

“Will we not have the privacy of our own space this night?” Nasir asked reaching up to place his hand on Agron’s cheek.  When Agron nodded he continued. “Then strike such thoughts from mind as you will have all my attentions spent upon you then.”

 

“I would that you save them until then.” Naevia spoke up. “I have no desire to listen to your whispered words of devotion from now until we reach the villa.”

 

“And were Crixus with us, you would but whisper in greater volume.” Nasir grinned as he snuggled against Agron’s side.

 

* * *

 

 

“There is no need to worry.” Spartacus said to Ahmed as he caught the man looking back to check the progress of the three following behind them.  “Should any Roman be fool enough to attack them they would soon realize their folly.”

 

“I worry for a younger brother my father set charge to protect.” Ahmed said.

 

“Any who would cause harm would be quickly seen to the afterlife. Agron stands undefeated in the arena and both Nasir and Naevia have proved skilled warriors upon field of battle.” Spartacus said. “Not to mention the woods are full of our people scouring for Roman presence.  We have among us women unfamiliar with weapons, children, and aged; they would travel safely along this road.”

 

“You wage war and protect your people; admirable.” Ahmed said.

 

“I have assured of this; yet lines of worry remain upon your brow.” Spartacus noted. “I can but wonder if worry is for Nasir’s safety or disapproval of his choice in giving heart to Agron.”

 

“It is not your man specifically.” Ahmed said. “Nasir is betrothed. It is not unusual for my people to arrange advantageous marriages between their children.  There is a young woman in Assyria who was meant to be at Nasir’s side, not a Germanic gladiator.  My family would not approve of such.”

 

“Nasir has stated he is more Roman than Syrian.” Spartacus said. “Whatever life he had before was lost to him the moment he set foot on the auction block.  How old was he when you were separated?”

 

“He had seen but five summers.” Ahmed answered. “I had seen fifteen and was on the cusp of manhood.  I yet remember the life he was meant for.”

 

“He does not.” Spartacus said.  “He has built a new life of his own desires.  He is free of Roman slavery; I would not see him enslaved by family obligations that hold no meaning for him.”

 

“And yet it is a matter of honor.” Ahmed said.

 

Spartacus stopped walking and turned toward the Syrian. “Nasir’s choice is clear; his preferred place is at Agron’s side; just as Agron has made his choice clear.  We are all free men and women here.  Each is entitled to their own choice and all respect it.”

 

“Is it truly his choice?” Ahmed asked. “Or does choosing Agron not give him a place of respect as Agron stands your second and confidant.  He spoke his thoughts to me of why he sought to end your life.  You ripped from him a position of status and respect among slaves.  Does not Agron’s attention gain him the same?”

“You think Nasir values himself so little that he measures his worth by that of the man whose attention he holds?” Spartacus shook his head. “You know nothing of your brother, he is respected by me and should Agron fall tomorrow it would not change the status he holds.  Nasir earned respect through his character.  Occasionally one will come among us who seek to gain status through fucking those believed to hold power; they soon learn that such has no place here or they die absent fucking lesson.”

 

Spartacus turned and continued to walk forward.

 


	6. Celebration

If Ahmed thought he would find time to speak with Nasir upon arriving at the villa; Spartacus has quickly squashed his hopes.  While Nasir and Naevia went off to follow unknown orders at Spartacus command; Ahmed had been quickly turned over to another large gladiator by the name of Donar who had set him and other men to patrolling and guarding outside the walls for any indications of Romans as the other rebels trickled in from the forest.

 

One of the newly freed slaves made his way over to where Ahmed stood guard.  “I see you still take orders; only now from the gladiator instead of the Romans.”

 

“Spartacus saw us free from them.” Ahmed said glancing at the man, “We but repay debt and give to effort that Spartacus started.” Ahmed didn’t know the man’s name but he did know not to trust this one.  He spent too much time catering to the Roman guards and seemed more comfortable with them than his fellow slaves.

 

“Spartacus called for you, and we also saw you speak to the other that stays at Spartacus side.” The man said conversationally. “You appear to have found favor.”

 

“I have found no fucking favor.” Ahmed said. “But my brother has.  Spartacus but wishes to know if I am ally or enemy.”

 

“And the other? The one from East of the Rhine?” The man asked.

 

“If you have discovered this much then you know he is as Spartacus fucking shadow.” Ahmed said. “He would also know and be set to see his sword through heart if I prove threat.” Ahmed pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against. “I will tell you what I do know since your quest is for information.  Your interest will prove dangerous.  You are not surrounded by lazy Roman guards who only occupy space for coin.  These are gladiators and warriors who find no fear of bathing in the blood of their enemies. You would do well to still wagging tongue before any find reason to consider motives in your curiosity. Your end would be no great loss after all.”

* * *

 

Gannicus entered the room that Spartacus had claimed to find him leaning over a map with Agron and Crixus.  “The last of our people are within the walls. Donar has set guards and patrols to warn of any Roman approach.”

 

“We may have some measure of time before the Romans come.” Spartacus said. “Our timing in taking mines was advantageous.  No word is expected from Rome for at least a week; delivery of weapons was arranged for that time.”

 

“A break well needed.” Crixus said.  “Many are exhausted.”

 

“Those unable to raise sword.” Agron said. “Spartacus, we are slowed by dead weight. They contribute nothing but yet take from resources.”

 

“And what would you have us do, Agron?” Spartacus asked. “Leave them to be slaughtered by Romans in our wake?”

 

“I would have them not sit around with arms up fucking asses!” Agron said. “We have warriors kept from the field of battle by duty not requiring the raising of sword. As numbers swell more are needed to see to duties.”

 

“I have unwittingly fallen to hell.” Crixus grumbled.  “Agron speaks a truth that has reached my ear from Naevia’s lips.  I believe other lips have spoken same truth to Agron.  Naevia and Nasir have both proven able warriors, yet spend much time performing same duties they performed in the houses of Dominus they served.”

 

“Others are also better used for skill with sword than head for numbers.” Agron said. “A search through those beyond or yet not reached years of raising of sword may provide numbers to handle tasks that take bodies from fighting.”

 

“Crixus and Agron of one accord?” Gannicus chuckled. “Heed advice or see bolt from heavens strike.  The gods themselves must have hand in such.”

 

“We will see it done while time is ours.” Spartacus said. “But on the morrow; I set Nasir and Naevia task for celebration this night.  We honor a debt now seen paid. I would have spirits lifted in honor of friends lost.”

* * *

 

Bellies were full and wine was flowing as Spartacus got to his feet. Standing on the steps to the main house’s entrance; he remained silent as heads turned his way and silence fell on the courtyard.  The rebel leader took the time to glance around looking at the group before he spoke.

 

“We have accomplished much.  We brought down the House of Batiatus with but a handful compared to those now gathered.  We burnt the arena in Capua to the ground and saw our brothers live to fight again beside us instead of cut down like dogs upon the sands that once stood for honor!” Spartacus said his voice ringing out over the crowd.

 

Agron stood next to Nasir; Crixus and Naevia stood nearby while Gannicus leaned against the wall on the other side of the courtyard near Ahmed.  Ahmed glanced across the space watching his brother and Agron as they listened to Spartacus’s words.

 

“When Verinius and Glaber set siege to us on Vesuvius we rained fire and wrath down upon them.  We saw Glaber kneel at our feet on the point of sword.  We saw a group of rebel gladiators, brothers upon the sand; become the beginnings of an army to give even the Roman senate pause.” Spartacus paused to allow for the cheers of the crowd.

 

“We have fought and died and forged bonds that cross tribe and clan! But what we have not done is to take pause and honor those who have sacrificed. We remember them; we carry their names in our hearts.  It is fitting that we take pause now; in this villa which was stripped from the family of Lucius Caelius by Sulla. A Roman by birth but one of us by choice, this night we celebrate in memory of Lucius and all those who have fallen so far!  Agron, Crixus, Gannicus! Let us honor our dead with exhibition!”

 

Agron grinned, stood up and pulled off everything that would get in his way and picked up his sword.  “Am I to fight with the fucking Gaul or against him?”

 

Spartacus gave an answering grin. “I would see how our new recruits fare and give them but taste of what they can become with proper training.  Gannicus, choose two opponents to face these two.”

 

Gannicus grinned. “The gods make me the hand of mischief then? Ahmed and…that one.” Gannicus pointed at young Numidian.

 

“You may find regret in your choice.” Spartacus said.  “You fight with them; Naevia, Nasir, you fight alongside Agron and Crixus. No maiming, only until blood drawn.”

 

When everyone was in position Spartacus raised his cup of wine, “Begin!”


	7. Exhibition

Spartacus watched as the group danced around each other.  Gannicus’ group was trying to settle upon the strategy most likely to see them to victory while Agron and Crixus were quite clearly trying both Nasir and Naevia’s temper by attempting to stay between them and the other three. An amused chuckle at his side caused him to turn and find Donar.

 

“You rarely do anything without purpose to a desired goal.” Donar said. “Would that goal be to ensure we all enjoy sleep undisturbed by cries of a wild dog and a spitting cat? Should such continue I fear we will be disturbed by a fucking Gaul and a lumbering oaf from east of the Rhine butting heads in the courtyard each blaming the other that they are cast from warm beds.”

 

“My purpose was stated clearly.” Spartacus said. “Although I perhaps desired to see Gannicus find a less volatile cause for amusement.  Agron and Ahmed must come to terms eventually; but I rather it be other than facing each other in combat; no matter the combat be exhibition only.”

 

“You fear Agron will lose his temper?” Donar asked.

 

“Agron will not risk harming Ahmed in Nasir’s presence.” Spartacus said. “Ahmed on the other hand I cannot predict.”

 

The crowd broke out in laughter as Nasir, frustrated with Agron’s attempt to protect him, had whacked the gladiator across his ass with the flat of his blade.  Agron’s shock had allowed Nasir to lunge forward with a hiss slashing his blade lightly along the Numidian’s arm drawing blood and taking the man from the fight.

 

Crixus roared with laughter.  “Lumbering oafs from east of the Rhine are easily bested by little wild dog!”

 

Ahmed took the opportunity to strike at Crixus who barely raised his sword in time to block the blow from the Syrian’s spear. Agron took the opportunity to jibe. “And fucking Gauls would be better served by remembering they face weapon wielded by slightly bigger wild dog.

 

Gannicus took the opportunity to thrust his sword at Naevia but then had to quickly bring up his other sword to block a blow from Nasir. The Celt chuckled and spun around to duck under Naevia’s attack and make his way to face Agron and Crixus.  This left Naevia and Nasir to face Ahmed.

 

“Saxa!” Spartacus called out. “It seems that Gannicus could use a bit of help.”

 

The German woman let out a yell as she joined the fray.

 

“You send her in on Gannicus side?” Donar asked.  “She stalks the Champion of Capua like wolf through woods.”

 

“I’m aware.” Spartacus answered. “As I said, Gannicus could use a less volatile form of amusement.”

 

“Less volatile?” Donar snorted. “Then you should have picked another.”

 

Saxa immediately went after Naevia drawing Crixus attention momentarily.  A moment was all Gannicus needed to press his attack against the Gaul drawing blood and taking him from the fight.  Agron took advantage of the brief respite to draw blood from Saxa as Saxa managed to get a shot in on Naevia her fist leaving the other woman’s nose bloodied as the crowd cheered.

 

The two sides backed off from each other for a moment.  Agron and Nasir left to face Gannicus and Ahmed. Crixus and Naevia joined Spartacus and Donar.

 

“A good showing.” Spartacus said.

 

“A piss poor one.” Crixus countered.  “I will like not hear the end of it from the oaf for some time that he out lasted me.”

 

“You should have kept eyes on Gannicus instead of me.” Naevia said offering him a cup then turning to watch the continuing contest.

 

Donar yelled out as Agron managed to use his foot to sweep Gannicus leg from beneath him knocking him off balance as Nasir took the opportunity to swipe his sword across the Celt’s back.  The Germans roared with laughter as the Celt was taken down by Agron and Nasir.

 

“Well you can forward the favor to Gannicus.” Spartacus chuckled. “It seems Nasir’s clever strategy of ‘fuck the man from behind’ is yet effective.”

 

“What nonsense is the oaf about now?” Crixus asked as Agron exposed his flank allowing Ahmed to strike and draw blood.

 

“Not nonsense.” Naevia said. “But clever strategy of his own;Nasir can find no reason to quarrel with him this night for injury done to his brother.”

 

“And perhaps Ahmed will see his brother in a new light.” Spartacus said. “Ahmed has difficulty seeing past the boy he knew.  He now faces the man.”

 

Ahmed choice of spear now began to make sense.  Both Nasir and Ahmed were quick and agile; but Nasir was finding it difficult to avoid the spear and get close enough to press his attack. Ahmed grinned as he struck careful to barely graze flesh enough to draw blood.

 

“Fuck the Gods!” Agron said as he went to check on Nasir.

 

“A good showing to honor our dead with blood given freely.” Spartacus yelled.  “Let us drink and enjoy the night! The morrow will see us brought to task soon enough!”

 

Gannicus approached Agron, Nasir and Ahmed with a wineskin and Saxa on his arm.  “The Champion of Capua, bested by a little Syrian!”

 

“You fight well Nasir.” Ahmed said. “It should have been to me teach you but I could offer yet more schooling.  You fight with blade made for gladiators, much bigger men than you.” Ahmed noted as nodded toward Agron.  Your feet are swift and agile.  Had you wielded spear I fear you would have been the victor.”

 

Spartacus joined the group with Naevia and Crixus.  “Nasir, it seems your sword has finally become light as feather.  I would have you and Naevia search among our followers on the morrow.  Find those capable of taking over tasks you now manage.” Spartacus grinned.  “Warriors are best used on field of battle.”

 

Agron checked Nasir’s arm. “Come, I will see to wound before we take to bed.”

 

Nasir grinned “I would return favor.” He turned to Ahmed. “I will make quick work of tomorrow’s duty.  I would learn to wield spear also.”

 

“Of course.” Ahmed nodded to Agron as he found himself caught up in a bear hug from Lugo.

 

“We would also see to our wounds.” Crixus said taking Naevia’s hand.

 

“Is that how it is termed now?” Gannicus chuckled.  “Try not to keep the rest of us from sleep as you tend wounds then!”

 

Crixus clapped Agron on the shoulder good naturedly. “It would seem you will be doing wound tending of your own.”

 

“Or gaining more of his own.” Agron added as he disappeared into the villa with Nasir by his side.


	8. Plans and revelations

 

“Have you lost mind?” Crixus yelled. “You would return to mines? Do you forget how many fell when we attempted only to free Naevia?”

 

“This time we do not seek to free a single slave.” Spartacus said.

 

Gannicus lowered the wineskin and wiped his mouth.  “They are more dead than living.  A slave sent to the mines but lasts until they are for the afterlife.”

 

“Freedom would give hope in place of expected death.” Agron said. “Rome has taken all from them.  They have nothing left to lose.”

 

“I would have numbers to overwhelm sentries.” Spartacus said. “With guards removed; word may be passed from man to man.”

 

“And an unruly mob released with no direction.” Agron said. “Or do you intend to bring them here?”

 

“This villa will not hold the number of slaves released.” Crixus said.

 

“No it will not.” Spartacus noted. “We will liberate the mine in passing. I would have us split into two groups; one to liberate the mines, the rest to take flight after we leave.”

 

Spartacus unrolled a map.  “This vineyard is another property that was seized from Lucius. There is a large villa and several surrounding buildings. While we head to the mines, I would have Agron liberate this holding.  The Romans will be left confused.  Once the mines have been liberated; we will rejoin each other at the vineyard before striking out towards the east.”

 

“You would see us from ports?” Crixus asked. “There will be no ships bearing fighting men arriving on land.”

 

“There will be slaves of a mind to leave their masters.” Spartacus said. “They will come to us. Our number will swell with those holding grievance against Rome.  It is a move the Romans will not expect.”

 

“So when do we undertake this mad scheme?” Agron asked.

 

“In four days.” Spartacus answered.  “Enough time to be gone from the area when Rome comes looking for missing weapons.”

 

* * *

 

Ahmed made his way to the courtyard.  Several of Spartacus men were attempting to train the newly liberated slaves.  Nasir had said he would meet him after midday meal to learn to wield the spear.

 

Ahmed glanced around and spotted Nasir in conversation with Agron. If words whispered between kisses could be called conversation that is.  Ahmed watched as the Germans laughed and talked comfortably with the two as if seeing such affections openly displayed was normal.

 

Giving himself a mental shake; he hurried over.  “Nasir! Eager to learn little brother? Perhaps even gain skill to knock Agron himself upon ass?”

 

Agron and the others roared with laughter.

 

“No need to learn.” Lugo said “Little Man has but to ask.” More laughter.

 

“Bold words Syrian.” Donar said. “You believe yourself up to the task of taking Agron down.”

 

“I would not offer to instruct Nasir were it not possible.” Ahmed said.

 

“I believe he grows over confident.” Donar said. “You drew blood only because Agron allowed it Syrian.”

 

Nasir turned to glare at the gladiator. Agron leaned down and kissed Nasir again. “It was that or risk your anger when it was least welcome.”

 

“Now I wish to see Ahmed prove boast.” Nasir said giving his lover a playful push.

 

“If your pride is willing to bear bruise,” Ahmed challenged. “It would serve as first lesson.”

 

* * *

Spartacus found himself drawn to laughter from the training area. Making his way over he pushed forward to find himself next to Crixus who was shouting at Agron. “You end up upon your back again. I begin to wonder how you made it from the sands of the arena with breath still in body!”

 

Ahmed turned and pointed his spear at Crixus. “Agron is not lacking in skill. If you stood before me you would also fall so Gaul.”

 

Spartacus now spoke up. “You say the fault lies not with Agron’s skill; yet he falls before you.”

 

Ahmed looked at Spartacus. “Rome’s legions are the most powerful known; yet they fall before you.  Not because of their lack of skill; but because you fight in a manner unfamiliar to them.  You exploit weaknesses they not know they hold; indeed they see their weaknesses as strength.”

 

“Make meaning plain.” Crixus demanded.

 

“Romans take the field of battle weighted with armor and assured that being Roman makes them better men than those they see only as slaves to die upon the sands at their whim.  They trained you; taught you to kill for their amusement safe in the knowledge that the skills they bestow would never be turned against them by mere slaves. Is this not so?” Ahmed said. “Yet you do exactly what their perceived might assures them cannot be done.”

 

Spartacus was giving Ahmed a considering look.

 

“All laughed when I stated ability to down Agron.  Even my own brother thought it only boast; yet the German ended up at my feet on his back.” Ahmed continued. “Look at him; a mountain of a man compared to me; stronger, more powerful. A thing he depended on as I turn strength and size against him.”

 

“It would seem that Nasir is not the only one of a sharp mind.” Spartacus said. “Nasir can only benefit from your instruction; I would ask that you offer same to any who would hold desire.”

 

“As you wish.” Ahmed said. “I would beg Agron’s assistance.”

 

Spartacus turned to Agron. “Give him what assistance is needed.” Moving closer he added for Agron’s ears only, “You have been blessed with opportunity to come to accord with Nasir’s brother; a wise man would take advantage.”

 

Agron turned to glance at Nasir and Ahmed who was showing his brother the proper method to hold a spear. “As it should be.”

 

“Then I would counsel haste. We have but a few days before we leave this place.” Spartacus said.

 

“You would have the teachings of Oenamaeus erased by a Syrian?” Crixus asked as Agron took a spot as directed by Ahmed.

 

“No, I would have them combined with the teachings of Ahmed.” Spartacus answered watching as Ahmed guided Nasir through an attack.  “I begin to gain the measure of the man and find him no fool.  He fights with a style not known to us; perhaps the Romans lack such knowledge also.  We would do well to have among us those who are able to turn such attack against them.”


	9. Training

Ahmed placed his hand on Nasir’s shoulder.  “Rest brother; you have put much effort into the day’s training.  I would have words with Agron toward continued instruction.”

 

Nasir glanced between the two. “Ease mind Nasir.” Agron pressed a kiss on Nasir’s lips. “I believe we can limit ourselves to words alone.”

 

“I will seek out Naevia.” Nasir said. “She has been dealing with training others to see to supplies and free me for training with Ahmed.  I may yet offer her assistance this day.”

 

Ahmed let his face fall into a frown as soon as Nasir was gone. “You yet treat him as whore.”

 

“I treat him as my heart.” Agron countered.

 

“Is it common then for those from east of the Rhine to paw at their hearts as entertainment for crowd?’ Ahmed asked. “Then you but prove that you are as much the barbarian as the Romans you profess to hate.”

 

“Do not compare me to a Roman shit!” Agron snarled.

 

“Then do not act as one!” Ahmed snarled back. “I see your hands upon him without shame in front of others! You stand by while others look upon him! Bad enough you use him as you would a woman in the dark of night. You display the fact for all to see!”

 

“You would have me hide him away as a shameful secret?” Agron snorted. “I place him openly at my side; my people know of my affection for him and accept him as their equal.  They share his joy in having found his heart; knowing how little joy can be found in this world with Roman shits breathing upon neck and screaming for head upon spear.”

 

Agron stepped closer to the Syrian using his height to intimidate. “Yet you call us barbarians. The only one who seems to consider him as something to cause shame is you. Cause him hurt and I will forget you share his blood and cut you down where you stand. As I would slay any who intend him harm.”

 

Agron gave a last snarl before turning away and stomping off blinded by rage.  Ahmed was left to consider how best to broach a pressing subject with his brother.

 

* * *

“So the choices made prove able?” Nasir asked as he and Naevia watched an older man counting supplies.

 

“Ardis served as apprentice to a merchant in Sicilia.” Naevia said. “When the man died he traveled to Rome in hope of gaining place with his daughter’s husband.  He was turned out onto the street and sold himself to put food in his mouth.”

 

“It confounds the mind that any would seek to make themselves slave to another.” Nasir said.

 

“It was not long ago that the thought of freedom confounded mind.” Naevia said as she took Nasir’s arm steering him toward the stores of food.

 

“I was sold too young to remember freedom.  Slavery was all that was known to me.” Nasir said.  “Ahmed has spoken to me of Assyria and the life he had there. I fear he looks back with clouded eye.”

 

“I am sure that he only speaks truth.” Naevia said.

 

“He weaves tale of respected family; not wealthy but also not without means.” Nasir said. “And yet two sons bound by Roman chains. I find it difficult to imagine that they would not see children better attended.”

 

“It is not unheard of for enemies to offer each other as Roman tribute.” Naevia said. “Perhaps this is how you came to be slave.”

 

“Such happens when tribes or clan war against each other; but Ahmed speaks of no such war involving our family.” Nasir said “It is a mystery. I beg a favor, we have seen tasks well covered.  I would have you join us in training tomorrow.”

 

“Learn how to wield spear?” Naevia asked.

 

“And perhaps hear story of how we ended up as slaves.” Nasir said.

 

“Only if you tell me Agron will not be as angered as he is now.” Naevia pointed to where Nemetes was picking himself up off of the ground.

 

“AGRON!” Nasir dropped Naevia’s arm and ran to the gladiator’s side. “What offense has Nemetes given?”

 

Agron stiffened at Nasir’s touch. “Or was it words broken with Ahmed?” Nasir closed his eyes and took a deep breath at Agron’s growl. “You promised that only words would pass between you!”

 

“I cared not for his words!” Agron snarled. “He would as soon see us parted as draw breath.”

 

“Strike thought from mind. He is my brother; he does not make choice for me. I make the choice for myself.” Nasir said caressing Agron’s cheek.  “I have made choice clear; have I not? My place is with you. Not even the gods can see me from your side.”

 

Agron took a couple of deep breaths and tangled his fingers in the dark hair at Nasir’s nape.  He pressed his forehead against Nasir’s. “I would have privacy and your touch as assurance of claim.”

 

“Then let us retire to our room and see request filled.” Nasir murmured against Agron’s mouth. “I would have all doubt from your mind and move you to better mood.”

 

* * *

 

Nasir lay awake in Agron’s arms. The gladiator pressed close against his back slumbering peacefully now that his anger and passion had been spent. Yet sleep eluded Nasir’s grasp. Ahmed’s presence seemed to raise insecurities in his gladiator, something Nasir was not inclined to see continue.

 

Nasir understood Agron’s worry; did Agron not also stand as an elder brother? Such thoughts as an older brother might hold fed his worry. Ahmed was Nasir’s older brother and Nasir was certain that Agron would be just as rabid in protecting his own brother were it possible for the gods to return Duro from the afterlife.

 

Moving carefully Nasir slid from Agron’s hold.  The gladiator made a sound of protest as he turned on his stomach and quieted.  Nasir quickly dressed and headed out facing the break of dawn.  It was long overdue that Nasir made clear to Ahmed that Agron was now a permanent part of his life.  If Ahmed wished to stand as his brother, he would have him know that Nasir would not be parted from his gladiator.


	10. Tempers

“Ahmed! I will have words!” Nasir said as he found his brother checking the wooden staffs he used as training spears.

 

“I would not withhold them from you.” Ahmed said. “There is no need to snarl at me; request would suffice.”

 

“I leave you to break words with Agron and yet when I next set eyes upon him he is of a temper.” Nasir said. “He tells me that he cared not for your words and that you would see us parted. You would do well to rid yourself of thought.”

 

“You are my blood Nasir.” Ahmed said. “I would but protect you; as any older brother would discharge such duty.”

 

“Protect me? By causing discord with Agron?”  Nasir snorted. “Agron for all his misgivings puts such aside for my happiness. To see me have what Romans have stolen from him; my brother at my side.  Yet you do not return such in kind.”

 

“He claims to hold you in esteem, yet he treats you no better than whore to ride his cock.  You were meant for better!” Ahmed said. “Our people do not treat the ones we hold such care for in this manner.  Such is to be held between the two; not demonstrated in front of audience as spectacle!”

 

“And you anger him for such? Because he cares not that others know I hold his heart as he holds mine?” Nasir shook his head. “I stand Syrian only by birth; my childhood shaped by Roman ways. You call affectionate touch and sweet kisses spectacle? You hold no knowledge of what spectacle truly is. I do! I have been part of such!”

 

“Nasir.” Ahmed started.

 

“No! I had not yet first shadow of beard upon cheek when chosen as part of spectacle.” Nasir cut across Ahmed’s words. “Displayed for Roman pleasure as visiting senator forced cock inside me. My performance saw Dominus rise in power, and I was rewarded with position of body slave.  Dominus saw no reason not to use me for his pleasure. It was all I knew. Dominus touch only meant to draw his own pleasure for cock or ass and he cared not who looked upon us.”

 

“Agron cares not who looks upon you!” Ahmed countered.

 

“Agron would have none look upon me as Dominus did. Agron would have others look upon chaste affection only.  Affection he offers freely to remind me that I am not a whore; but hold meaning to him beyond fucking. I will not be from his side. You will make apology to him and mend rift.” Nasir turned on his heel then stopped. “You would do well to think upon all Agron means to me before apology is offered.” Nasir glared at his brother for a second longer then continued on his way.

 

“And the wild little dog bares fangs once again.” A voice said from behind Ahmed who turned around to find Crixus and Naevia. 

* * *

 

  
“Agron, I thought you to lend assistance to Ahmed.” Spartacus said as he approached the gladiator spending his temper on a makeshift palas.

 

“And I thought better of such.” Agron growled. “The man but begs for head to be parted from shoulders.”

 

“He is Nasir’s brother; how does Nasir weigh in on your decision?” Spartacus asked.

 

“Nasir stands at Agron’s side and supports him; as I do in all things.” Nasir spoke as he made his way to Agron’s side. “I will not return to training until apology is offered; and accepted.”

 

Spartacus saw the look between the two.  “I will leave you to break words. I think that they are needed and would see Agron’s temper eased.”

 

“I did not expect to awake to find you gone from our bed.” Agron said. “It is usually your habit be at my side in case mood carries over until morning.”

 

“I sought only to remove cause for your mood; and sought words with Ahmed.” Nasir said. “I pray my words pierce fog that clouds brain and he takes to heart truth revealed.”

 

Agron found his temper cooling enough to return Nasir’s smile. “And what truth was revealed?”

 

“That you are my heart. That you have healed wounds laid by Roman hands.” Nasir reached up to press a kiss to Agron’s lips. “I would not have you from my side.  Ahmed must accept you; you are a part of me that I cannot live without; my heart.”

 

Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir and whispered, “As you are mine.” As he claimed Nasir’s lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Ahmed sat leaning against a tree when another dropped to sit at his side. “You claim to hold no favor and yet you spend your days among Spartacus most trusted.”

 

Ahmed turned to find the slave that had sought words with him earlier. “We broke no words in all the time we spent under Dominus’ rule and now you are like unwanted shadow.”

 

“Is it so unusual that those enslaved together would seek out the company of others known to them?” The man asked.

 

“You are not known to me except by sight of you constantly hounding guards at the forge.” Ahmed said.

 

“I am called Simon.” The man said. “I but used guards for what information they held. There was much to be gleaned from them.”

“And now I see we come to point.” Ahmed said. “You seek information. I fear you come to the wrong man, I am privy to nothing.”

 

“And yet your brother stands among those at Spartacus side does he not?” Simon said. “And what he does not hear by his own ear he would hear from the German whose bed he warms.  It is a rare opportunity to learn of the man who sets Roman tongues wagging of Godhood. The fucking bringer of rain.”

 

“Find another to fill your ears with stories.” Ahmed said. “I have better things to fill my time with.”

 

The Syrian got to his feet intending to leave when Simon spoke again. “There is no love between you and the German; he is obstacle between you and your brother.  I can attempt to seek out any information that would see your brother turn from him and into loving arms of family.”

 

Ahmed hesitated for a moment. “As I said; seek another to take part in your games.”


	11. Apologies

“Your boy slips easily into the wild little dog we once thought him.” Crixus said as he handed a cup of wine to Agron and sat down to look across the courtyard to where Naevia and Nasir sat sharing a conversation.

 

“Nasir has demanded an apology.” Agron said.

 

“On your behalf.” Crixus said. “As has Naevia.”

 

“Naevia?” Agron asked. “What moved her to such?”

 

“It seems that she was to join Nasir in his training today.” Crixus chuckled. “I was not given much choice in joining her.  We arrived just in time to witness the end of argument. Naevia then had words of her own with Ahmed.”

 

“And you speak of Nasir as a wild little dog.” Agron chuckled. “Naevia is not without fangs of her own to bare.”

 

“She grows fiercer with each passing day.” Crixus said. “Asher’s death at her hands freed her of much torment.”

 

“A fitting end to that treacherous fuck.” Agron said.

 

Crixus looked up at the sound of a footfall. Ahmed cleared his throat. “I know that our last parting caused Nasir concern. I would have words with Agron.”

 

Crixus looked at Agron “I would discourage the Syrian cunt.”

 

“To what end?” Agron said as he got to his feet. “You would simply risk Nasir’s temper if an honest effort at reconciliation was rebuffed.”

 

“I’ll not have your boy bare his fangs at me.” Crixus stood up then looked at Ahmed. “I would keep in mind the words of my woman as you break words.”

 

“Nasir has avoided me this day.” Ahmed said. “I would have him continue his training. He has made it clear that there is cost to this. I forget that he remembers little of our life. What I see as disrespect he sees differently.”

 

“Is it so difficult to understand that Nasir finds comfort in my arms?” Agron asked.

 

“I find it difficult to accept that he is not Syrian; not in his heart. No Syrian would accept being treated as you treat him. We are taught from earliest childhood that a couple behaves with complete decorum.” Ahmed said. “He sees your actions as showing others he holds a cherished position in your heart.”

 

“He does.” Agron said.

 

“Apologies. My actions are born of the differences between your people and my own. He has spoken of things that occurred at the hands of his Dominus; he is freed of the hold such things would have over him.  Things that yet grip the Gaul’s woman; gratitude.” Ahmed said.

 

‘Such things were not unheard of in the house of Batiatus; Naevia suffers from treatment at the hands of our Domina.” Agron said. “Nasir is stronger than many who have joined us. You should hold pride in your brother.”

 

“Nasir speaks of you once having a brother; lost at Roman hands.” Ahmed ventured.

 

“Duro, he fell when we wrested freedom from the ludus of Batiatus.” Agron said.

 

“You were taken together?” Ahmed asked.

 

“And sold to Quintas Batiatus together.” Agron said.

 

“Then you were blessed. He wasn’t torn from your arms. Nasir was but five summers old.” Ahmed said. “I have lived in shame since that day due to my failure to protect him.  Finding him again I perhaps seek to make up for the years lost; and overreact to one that would see him kept safe in all ways.”

 

Ahmed looked Agron in the eye and straightened to stand as tall as possible. “I would train Nasir, my teaching perhaps providing protection against Roman attack. And I would teach you to counter the tricks a smaller man uses to turn your size against you.” Ahmed offered his arm which Agron accepted.

 

“There is yet light in the sky; shall we find Nasir and see it done?” Ahmed asked.

 

* * *

 

 

Saxa paused in devouring Gannicus mouth to push against his chest and point at the sight of Agron and Ahmed walking together and stopping every so often to speak to random rebels.  Gannicus chuckled “Nasir bends brother and lover to his will.”

 

“Agron.” Saxa greeted as the two approached them. “You seem as man on mission; you hunt for little man?”

 

“We seek Nasir.” Ahmed confirmed.

 

“He was with Naevia earlier.” Agron said. “But vanished from sight while I was breaking words with Ahmed.”

 

“Perhaps he expected you to abandon breaking words for breaking heads?” Gannicus chuckled. “It is what I would expect.”

 

Saxa punched the Celt in the arm. “Ow!”

 

“We have come to accord.” Ahmed said. “We would have Nasir know of this.”

 

“Find Lugo.” Saxa said. “He seeks every opportunity to ply your boy with wine and teach him to speak as one from our lands.”

 

“Gratitude.” Agron said then leaned closer and whispered into Saxa’s ear in their native tongue. “Your hunt has ended well sister; may the Celt prove up to your appetite.”

 

Saxa grinned before turning around and launching herself at Gannicus; returning to kissing him as if she wanted to devour him.

 

Ahmed shook himself and hurried to catch up to Agron. “She is of your people?”

 

“Saxa, a better warrior than many men I have set eyes upon.” Agron answered.

 

“I begin to understand now why Nasir thinks your actions chaste.” Ahmed said as he glanced back at the German woman all but stripping Gannicus right there.

 

Spartacus looked up from sharpening his sword to see Agron and Ahmed heading to where Lugo stood with Nasir drinking wine and trying to teach the Syrian the words to a drinking song.  He was sure no one noticed the smug smile that flitted across his face at seeing his second at ease with Nasir’s brother.  The relieved smile that Nasir gave to the two put his mind at ease as did seeing the three of them heading off to the training grounds. 

* * *

Simon watched the trio as they headed off together; Agron’s arm around Nasir’s shoulder while Ahmed walked at his brother’s side deep in conversation.  He turned his eyes back to the stocky German who looked rather lonely drinking by himself.

 

Simon knew an opportunity when he saw one and had never been one to let an opportunity pass.  He casually strolled over to where the German man stood.  “Your companion abandoned you quickly.” He said by way of greeting. “A man should not drink alone; and surely should not have to do so when his companion deserts him for other company.”


	12. More Revelations

“No! No! NO!” Ahmed said as he walked over to Nasir. “You fight as if you hold sword, not spear. You waste effort trying to overcome Agron’s greater reach when you hold advantage. Agron should be struggling to get close enough to land a blow upon you!”

 

Ahmed stepped back and nodded, Agron lifted the practice sword he was holding and Nasir took position holding the staff. “Again!”

 

Spartacus walked over to stand next to Ahmed just as Agron tapped Nasir again drawing a growling hiss from his lover.

 

“A certain sign of Nasir’s frustration.” Spartacus said. “I heard it enough when teaching him to wield sword.”

 

“And did you find him as quick a study as I have?” Ahmed asked. “He picks up instruction and puts it to use quickly. But he also shows youthful impatience.”

 

“He is young; but not naïve.” Spartacus said. “Nasir has figured out how to manipulate Agron. I believe the fearsome gladiator becomes as tame as a domesticated kitten around your brother. Perhaps a different sparring partner would see him to more quickly taking advantage of his brother’s wise counsel?”

 

“You deduce the problem quickly. Nasir takes shameless advantage.” Ahmed said stepping forward. “Agron! I would take opportunity to begin your instruction. Spartacus offers himself to assist in Nasir’s training.”

 

Agron shrugged and handed the practice sword to Spartacus as he headed over to join Ahmed. Spartacus swung the sword in a circle and then pointed it at Nasir. “So let’s see what you’ve learned.

 

* * *

 

 

When time for the evening meal rolled around, Ahmed had been dragged along with Nasir, Agron and Spartacus to a quiet room in the villa.  Crixus and Naevia were already sitting on a couch sharing a plate.

 

Naevia smiled and winked at Nasir. When everyone was settled she tossed out “I was chosen by Domina when I was but child; much like Nasir.”

 

“Romans make practice of raising children as slaves.” Ahmed said. “It is easier to keep them docile when they are raised only with knowledge of slavery.  Much more difficult to force a free man to accept such. He will always yearn for that which has been stolen from him.”

 

“Eventually even those born to slavery feel its yoke about their necks.” Spartacus said.

 

“The Roman republic lacks sense.” Ahmed said. “Twice before slaves have risen against the republic; but such was ignored as rebellions occurred in Sicilia.  Far enough from Rome for the senate to treat it as nothing more than annoyance.  What you have started will stand as lesson for generations to come.  You dare revolt so close to Rome. The longer you maintain this rebellion; the more your numbers will swell. You are not an annoyance; you are a threat.  You rebel at Rome’s very heart. You would do well to see your followers organized into an army and not just a loose collection of rebels rest assured; if you continue to heap embarrassment on the empire; your revolt will become a military campaign.”

 

“You are confident in your words.” Crixus said.

 

“I was well educated. As Nasir would have been had fate not intervened.” Ahmed said. “Our father was a merchant and well educated himself.  He believed that knowledge was power. He was especially knowledgeable of Roman history.  Syria is after all governed by Rome.”

 

“And how did the sons of a Syrian merchant find themselves slaves.” Crixus asked.

 

“You fight against Roman slavery.” Ahmed said. “You may find that those who are Roman are no safer than those taken in battle from far off lands. It takes but a single perceived insult against one of greater wealth or power and any living under Rome’s rule will find themselves slave or dead. Spartacus spoke of Lucius Caelius earlier. Is not his line destroyed?”

 

“At the hands of Sulla.” Agron said. “He spoke of his family killed at Roman hands. It’s why he gave us shelter and aid.”

 

“Our father too drew the wrath of one more powerful.” Ahmed said. “He dared betroth one of his sons to the daughter of a mutual enemy. We were taken as we moved to seek shelter with relatives who lived in the desert. Rome rarely ventured upon its sands; the very ground would turn against them.”

 

“You had a wife?” Crixus ventured. “Apologies for your loss. It is a heavy thing to lose one’s heart.”

 

“You have mistaken meaning.” Ahmed said. “It was yet a betrothal; but not my own. It is Nasir who has lost his intended bride.”

 

Spartacus was the only one who took Ahmed’s words without shock.  “A thing I doubt he remembers.” Spartacus said glaring at Ahmed.

 

“No he does not.” Ahmed agreed. “Perhaps the gods realized that such a union would be void of meaning. Nasir’s heart was destined for another. He is released of the promise with honor yet intact. He was not raised among his family with knowledge of his destiny. And Ruth’s family would believe her freed of promise also.”

 

Ahmed stood up. “The hour grows late; I would take rest.”

 

* * *

 

 

Agron watched as a quiet Nasir busied himself with a cup and amphora of wine. Nasir held the cup simply looking at it.

“Your mind is taken by deep thoughts of a woman once meant for you?” Agron ventured.

 

Nasir turned around to face his lover. “I but question if there is one east of the Rhine who finds arms empty of promise.”

 

Agron walked forward and placed his hands on Nasir’s face lifting it to meet his eyes. “No. I had no thought of any in our village. I was concerned with spilling the blood of Romans who raided our lands.”

 

“There was no one?” Nasir asked.

 

“I was no boy untouched.” Agron said. “I had shared the furs of others but with no thought of placing them in heart to carry until the afterlife and beyond.  Only you have held such importance.”

 

“Ahmed speaks of a betrothed and yet I cannot recall her face, or her name.” Nasir said. “I would not exchange her for you. Even though such would mean I would live free. Life under Dominus was worth reward of finding my heart. You bring greater joy than any other could.”

 

Agron smiled and took the cup from Nasir’s hand setting it on the table. “Then let us show the gods our gratitude.”

 

Nasir smiled against Agron’s mouth. “You would have us split the heavens again this night?”

 

“I would have us do such every night were it possible.” Agron answered as he pushed Nasir gently onto the bed. “And on the nights when not; I would still split the heavens with dreams of you carried by Morpheus himself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spartacus' Rebellion is often referred to as the Third Servile War. Two other rebellions had occurred and been crushed on the island of Sicily. Spartacus rebellion originated on the Italian mainland making it a bit different than the earlier failed rebellions.


	13. News from Neopolis

Morning found Crixus, Agron and Gannicus huddled together waiting for Spartacus to begin planning for the dual assaults on the mines and vineyard. 

 

“The idea of Romans falling to my sword is a pleasant one.” Gannicus commented to Agron. “Yet I refrain from grinning as fool.”

 

Crixus chuckled “From the sounds drifting through walls last night; I would say such a smile is caused by a different conquest. One made with cock.”

 

“Still fucking tongue you shit eating Gaul.” Agron said. “You heard nothing but the screaming of your own woman.”

 

“You are mistaken; I fear that was the sound of Gannicus begging mercy from Saxa!” Crixus argued.

 

“By the gods you must be right!” Agron said. “He looks as if sleep has not visited him in many days!”

 

Crixus and Agron found themselves laughing good naturedly as Gannicus spoke up. “The blessing of a woman as eager to drink and fuck as I am.”

 

The trio quieted as Spartacus walked into the room with Donor hot on his heels. “Donar brings news from Neapolis.” Spartacus said. “I thought we all should hear it.”

 

“Well find fucking tongue!” Gannicus said. “We have much planning to do this morning.”

 

“The good citizens of Capua have seized Glaber’s holdings; the listing posted as reward for any who bring Spartacus to justice. It’s a hefty sum.” Donar said.

 

“I’m surprised his bitch allows it.” Gannicus said. “She is the daughter of a senator; even though the man is dead. It’s all I heard from her. Her name would put stop to seizing her husband’s assets. I figured she would have her claws deeply sunk into another by now.”

 

“Glaber’s bitch is as dead as he is.” Donar said. “Along with her babe and Lucretia fucking Batiatus.”

 

“Someone had no problem with killing the bitch.” Gannicus said and gave Spartacus a look.

 

“The story I heard says that someone was Lucretia.” Donar explained. “Illythia’s body slaves were found butchered inside the villa; Illythia herself upon the sands of the ludus, belly sliced open to get at the babe. Lucretia was found at the bottom of the cliff clutching the dead child to her own breast.”

 

“Two less scheming Roman shits in the world.” Agron said. “Thank the gods.”

 

“And one that will never grow into a scheming Roman shit.” Crixus said.

“The rest of what I discovered will not be so well received. Crucifixions continue.” Donar said. “Hundreds slaves in the days since we left Vesuvius. The senate has ordered a legion to be raised to hunt us down.”

 

“Not welcome; but not unexpected.” Spartacus said.

 

“At least any that would present challenge are committed elsewhere.” Donar said. “Pompi is in Hispania; Caesar is also committed elsewhere.  Marcus Crassus offered to raise a legion with coin from his own purse.”

 

“Crassus has the wealth to present a problem. He can purchase a legion of soldiers and not put a dent his vault.” Spartacus said. “We would be hard pressed to swell our ranks with fighting men to present challenge of our own.”

 

“Then we count ourselves blessed that the senate is filled addle-minded old men with cocks of bigger size than their brains.” Donar said. “They refused; and offered insult by saying that Crassus wasn’t of standing to command a legion. Never mind the man is a senator.”

 

“Crassus is left licking his wounds.” Gannicus said. “The senate will be on knees sucking his cock before he stirs himself.”

 

“Or he finds a way to take advantage.” Agron said. “He’s still a Roman shit and will take any opportunity gain power to accompany coin.”

 

“We will worry about Crassus only if he presents problem.” Spartacus said.  “For now we take heed to plans already agreed upon. Gannicus; I would have you with Agron. Crixus, I would have you at my side.”

 

“You would have me take a villa; you head to the mines.” Agron said. “Would Gannicus not be of more help at your side with Crixus?”

 

“You will have the larger force including those in need of protection.” Spartacus said. “I would have you well assisted.”

 

“Nasir will be at my side.” Agron countered. “He is capable. Many of the newer recruits look to him already.”

 

“Then put him in position to command them.” Spartacus said. “Gannicus like you; will command the respect of those who were with us before Vesuvius.”

 

“I will gather men best suited for raiding the mines.” Crixus said.

 

“We will take a force of 150.” Spartacus said. “We leave at daybreak. Agron I would have you move at midday.”

 

Agron stood up. “There is much to be done before we leave; I will set everyone to task.”

Gannicus stood up. “If I have to follow the lumbering oaf; I would be seen at his side.”

 

“It would make clear that Agron carries my authority.” Spartacus said. “He is more than capable. He led the majority of our group to Vesuvius when Crixus and I made attempt on mines to free Naevia.”

 

“Gannicus.” Crixus called out before the Celt could leave. “Keep an eye on the fool. I’d have someone to boast to when we arrive with the scores of slaves we release from the mines.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Lugo go with Spartacus.” Lugo grinned. “We will kill many Romans!”

 

Nasir laughed. “Yes, you will. I’ll be waiting to hear your tale.”

 

“You leave with Spartacus my friend?” Simon walked up to the two. “Where do you go?”

 

“It is important mission.” Lugo said.

 

“Spartacus will be waiting, Lugo.” Nasir said before Lugo could say anything else.  “You should go.”

 

Lugo slapped Nasir on the back; knocking the Syrian a bit off balance.  Simon reached out a hand to steady him.  Nasir immediately pulled away from the touch.

 

“Lugo knows not his own strength.” Simon said. “I meant only to prevent a fall. You are Nasir? I was at the forge with your brother. I am Simon.”

 

“There is much to be done.” Nasir said. “Is there not task to occupy idle hands?”

 

“I’m not sure what I should do.” Simon answered. “Perhaps I could assist you?”

 

“Gratitude.” Nasir said not exactly sure why the man made him wary. “But my task is to give assistance to those in need.  There are women and children in the rear of the villa who could use aid in packing food for our journey. I am sure they would be grateful for your assistance. I must consult with Agron.  He will surely have further instructions for me.”

 

Simon watched as the little Syrian hurried off toward the main courtyard where Spartacus was deep in conversation with those closest to him. Rumors had reached Simon’s ear of a great reward for any helping to bring Spartacus to justice.  Perhaps even freedom for a slave. 

 

Simon considered if it would be worth bringing such information to Roman ears.  Looking at the men surrounding the rebel leader; Simon wasn’t sure it was worth the risk.  Those closest to him were gladiators as was the man himself. Gannicus had been awarded the rudis; Crixus was the undefeated Gaul, and even Agron was undefeated in the arena.  Simon needed to discover if the risks could be eliminated.

 


	14. Weaknesses

Nasir leaned up when he reached Agron to pull the larger man down for a kiss. Spartacus looked at their ‘wild little dog’ marveling in the changes he could see.  The little slave boy has become a confident man; something that Spartacus like Agron and Crixus took pride in.

 

“Agron! Cease plying your boy with sweet kisses and give attention!” Crixus demanded.

 

“I should perhaps seek Naevia to balm jealousy.” Nasir asked. “Sweet kisses given to you would improve sour mood.”

 

Gannicus chuckled. “Nasir has balls of a giant to speak so to the Undefeated Gaul.”

 

“It is more threat of Naevia’s anger.” Agron said. “Crixus fears her reaction should he insult Nasir.”

 

Spartacus interrupted before Agron and Crixus could fall to bickering with each other as they were wont to do. “Is there a problem with preparations?”

 

“Not with preparations.” Nasir said. “I simply find myself unsettled with one of the new men, Simon. He approached Lugo and I with question of where you go.”

 

“Curiosity.” Crixus said. “You were as curious when we came to your Dominus’ villa.”

 

“Perhaps,” Nasir said. “Yet he knew my name and made point of saying he was with Ahmed at the forge.  Ahmed has made no mention of him to me. I found his manner forward for one not mentioned to me by Ahmed.”

 

“They would know you as Ahmed’s brother.” Gannicus said. “You have spent much time with your brother.”

 

Nasir turned to Agron. “Ahmed speaks of those he had relationship with; he has never spoken of one called Simon?”

 

“Not our talks.” Agron said.

 

“Crixus, did you choose any from mines to join us?” Spartacus asked.

 

“I had considered Ahmed for a moment; but no.” Crixus stated. “Only men of long standing follow us.”

 

“Ask Ahmed to join us for evening meal.” Agron said. “We will learn what he knows of this Simon then.” Agron gave Nasir another kiss then turned him toward the rebels scurrying to prepare for the morrow's journey. “See to our people; I would have all prepared by morning's light.”

 

“This Simon might bear watching.” Spartacus said. “I would know if he will present problem in future.”

 

“I will find out what I can.” Agron said. “Gods help him if he plans mischief.”

* * *

 

 

“I am honored. I know that Agron and I started with strife between us.” Ahmed said. “To have him put trust in me warms heart.”

 

“Agron does not trust easily.” Nasir admitted. “It is no small thing that he does so. He is yet uneasy after you told of my betrothal. It could have caused rift between us.”

 

Ahmed sat down the bundle he had packed. “His brother died in his arms. To see risk of losing the one that has captured his heart so soon after; it is understandable.”

 

Ahmed grabbed a couple of spears and laid them with his pack. “I would not marvel did he never let you from sight.”

 

“I have assured that he need not worry. He understands that I will not be parted from his side.” Nasir said.

 

“Then my words have caused no lasting harm.” Ahmed answered. “Spartacus knew of your past. I simply chose to reveal such rather than have it discovered by other means. You have given assurance. The matter has been made as nothing.”

 

Ahmed picked up his bundle and then handed the spears to Nasir. “Yet I know not what contribution I would make to plans.”

 

“Gannicus and Saxa will be joining us as Gannicus will be leading us at Agron’s side. Agron would see all clear of purpose for our journey to vineyards.” Nasir said, then at the look that crossed Ahmed’s face he asked. “Has Gannicus or Saxa offered offense?”

 

“No, not offense.” Ahmed sighed. “I just pray the gods they will keep hands from each other lest appetite spoil.”

 

“It is the way of Agron’s people. They are boisterous.” Nasir laughed. “Most of them are open and affectionate with each other. To touch each other is normal to them. Lugo is at his happiest when he is squeezing life out of his friends or drinking and singing with arm around shoulders.”

 

“I have often found him squeezing the breath from me.” Ahmed admitted. “I fear he sees me as brother now also.”

 

“I will ask Agron to break words with Saxa and Gannicus.” Nasir said. “Perhaps he can get them to save more personal attentions for more private setting. Come, I would have us arrive before meat is gone. Saxa has appetite to rival most men.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t know how they have not yet killed each other.” The tipsy gladiator was saying. “In the ludus; Crixus was champion. Gannicus had left us as champion undefeated when the people of Capua demanded he be given his freedom. Then Spartacus came.”

 

“So Crixus was champion when Spartacus arrived?” Simon asked.

 

“Yes.” The man said. “Truth be told; Spartacus should have fallen in the arena. He was sentenced to execution by gladiator.  Seems the Thracian was too dim to understand that meant he was supposed to die. Next thing anyone knew; Spartacus was Quintus Batiatus’ new pet gladiator.  That was bitter pill for our Domina who preferred Crixus in all ways if you understand meaning.”

 

“He was fucking your Domina?” Simon asked, encouraging the man to continue his tale.

 

“Oh yes; he was.” The man said. “And not enough sense to realize that Domina would not share his cock with another; Naevia suffered for his attentions turned upon her.  A lesson he should have taken to heart; Women of gladiators did not survive long under the thumbs of Quintus and Lucretia Batiatus. Spartacus wife arrived with last of life’s blood spilling onto the sand; the wife of our Doctore had died not many months earlier in Gannicus cell; laying with the Celt while husband’s back was turned.”

 

Simon poured more wine into the man’s cup. “What of Agron? Did he lose a woman or perhaps or other lover?”

 

“Agron, he suffered a loss too; but not of a lover.  His brother was struck down by Roman sword during our escape.  The blow was meant for Agron.” The man said. “The man went mad for some days; it was Nasir who filled the void Duro left behind.  We liberated the boy’s villa and that very night Nasir crept into Spartacus room; dagger in hand. He intended to plunge blade into Spartacus’ heart. If you ask me, Agron’s gaze was drawn to the boy as Nasir was proven as deranged as Agron himself.”

 

The man drained his cup. “Agron and Crixus have an uneasy accord; Spartacus stands between them as peacekeeper, and Gannicus stays in the depths of a cup of wine to keep himself from being drawn into tipping the balance. Yet they manage to lead us from victory to victory.”

 

Simon patted the man’s shoulder good naturedly and set the jug of wine down at his side. “I am for bed. With all the activity this day; I’d be well rested for what comes on the morrow.”

 

The Gladiator raised his cup in a gesture of farewell, the branded ‘B’ clearly showing in the firelight. Simon smiled and headed off to his bedroll.  Although he had been stonewalled by Ahmed and Nasir; aiming a bit lower in the chain of command had revealed possible weaknesses.


	15. Separate missions

It was the sounds of people stirring with morning’s light that roused Simon from slumber.  As he gathered his things he glanced around noticing that their numbers seemed less than when he closed his eyes the night before.  He started as a hand came into view pressing a pear upon him.

 

“Break your fast.” Gannicus said. “We would set out upon journey before midday and there is yet much to be done.”

 

“Is it imagining or are our numbers less this morn.” Simon asked.

 

“You need only know that we prepare to be away from this place. Now set mind to task. I would have you lend Medicus needed aid in dismantling tent.” Gannicus said before taking the arm of the blonde woman at his side carrying a basket of fruit.

 

Simon watched them for a few more moments as they handed out fruit and urged people to task. Glancing around he searched for the familiar faces of those he had been freed with from the forge. He soon realized that other than a couple who had sustained wounds during the uprising; he was surrounded by women, children, and elderly.

 

Hurrying over to the medicus tent he found an older man that had polished formed blades before they were to be delivered.  The man had taken a spear to the thigh and lacked the mobility to truly be effective in a fight.

 

Simon began placing bags of herbs into a chest.  “Where have all our brethren disappeared to?”

 

The man paused a moment. “Well, well. How is you are left among the followers of Spartacus great army instead of gathering with the other fighters to hear instructions?”

 

“What do you speak of? I was told by the Celt to aid medicus.” Simon said. “Is there a gathering I should know of?”

 

The man gave Simon an odd look. “You say the Celt is the one who gave instruction? The German and his Syrian made their way through earlier with Ahmed calling fighting men to task. If the Celt did not set you to follow them then there is reason.”

 

The man took hold of a large canvas sack and began dragging it outside. “Perhaps they have learned that none hold you to confidence.  You are well known to us for your constant attentions to those set to guard us.” The man chuckled. “Many of us longed to see you put in place on the level of the rest of us. It would seem Spartacus would place you beneath us!”

* * *

 

“Ahmed, you know these men. I would have you choose one that can be trusted take them to the rear and meet with Gannicus and Saxa.” Agron said.

 

“Hector is trustworthy.” Ahmed said as he motioned a large Numidian forward. “He also likes nothing more than to fight; he spent much time in punishment for knocking men about at the forge.”

“I am free to fight and kill Romans.” Hector said. “A sweet taste I thought forever denied to me. Gratitude to you and to Spartacus for such a gift.”

 

“Show gratitude by leading these men to the rear. Report to Gannicus.” Agron said as he gestured to a group of newly freed rebels. “I would not have Roman shits creeping up to fuck us from behind.”

 

As the man left Agron squatted down and unrolled a map. “The vineyards are nestled in this valley.” Agron pointed out the vineyard and traced his finger from where they were to a spot about three quarters of the way. “We will make camp here tonight.” Agron pointed. “Gannicus will lead his group to this ridge. They should arrive by nightfall.” Agron’s finger traced a slightly different route that ended on the western ridge of the valley.

  
“We split into two groups?” Ahmed asked.

 

“I would have you and Nasir lead charge against villa from the east at daybreak.” Agron said. “The sun rises at your back; the Roman shits standing guard will be blinded. “I will reinforce your charge from the south and Gannicus will bring the experienced men with him down from the ridge to complete boxing them in from the west.”

 

“Your plan is worthy of Spartacus himself.” Nasir praised. “I see only single flaw.”

 

“It is flawless.” Agron said.

 

“Did you not set Gannicus task of watching Simon?” Nasir asked.

 

“And Saxa is with him.” Agron said. “Would you be the one to tell her that she is not capable of guarding the shit while Gannicus sees villa fall?”

 

“I would do no such thing. That woman would frighten the titans of old. I would tell her the thought was yours.” Nasir said with a grin.

 

Ahmed chuckled. “You would do no such thing. You would blame it on the fucking Gaul!”

 

Agron held his arm out and Ahmed clasped his forearm. As Agron released his arm he spoke. “I am glad we come to common ground.”

 

“So we are all clear to purpose then?” Nasir asked. “I would send Nemetes to let Gannicus know we prepare to move.”

 

* * *

 

 

Spartacus lay on his belly at the top of the ridge looking down onto the mines. He was flanked by Crixus and Donar.

 

“Fucking shits!” Crixus said. “I don’t recall there being this many guards last time we made attempt!”

“There was not.” Spartacus said. “It was Glaber’s men and the Syrian Asher that laid ruin to plan.”

 

“Good men fell in those tunnels; and the woods after.” Crixus said. “Naevia told me of Nasir’s bravery. Looking back; I understand the reasoning behind Agron’s lie.”

 

Spartacus looked at Crixus. “I thought never to hear you speak of such without rancor.”

 

“He did not want to risk the boy.” Crixus said. “You said that lie would not have passed lips had Duro been the one held.  You are right. Under the same circumstance with Naevia at my side; it would have been my lips the lie passed; my only thought to Naevia’s safety.”

 

“Nasir felt need to atone for deeds not his own.” Spartacus said. “He had heard often enough of Asher’s treachery.”

 

“And Agron felt need to keep his boy safe; grievous injury was yet suffered.” Crixus said. “I would see blood repaid for blood this day.”

 

“As would I.” Spartacus said “And in the spilling of it; see chains struck from those consigned to misery in mine’s depths. Donar, pass word. We move when darkness overtakes the sun; and we kill them all.”


	16. Festering Wound

The sun was just beginning its climb to the sky when the last of the slaves emerged from the manes tunnels. Spartacus made his way over to Crixus who was stripping two dead Romans of weapons and armor.

 

“You claim armor too small for you?” Spartacus asked as Crixus held up a leather shoulder guard.

 

“Too small for me but perhaps of a size for Nasir and Naevia.” Crixus said. “If they are to be warriors now; I would see them with protection from Roman blade.”

 

“A thoughtful gesture.” Spartacus said. “Did you not spill enough Roman blood this night in their honor and the honor of our fallen brothers?”

 

“There are not enough Romans to shed blood in equal measure to those we have lost.” Crixus said.

 

Donar made is way over. “They gain strength even as we watch.” Donar nodded over to where a group of slaves were gathering up weapons and tools that could be used as weapons. “They yet thirst for Roman blood.”

 

Spartacus looked up at the sky. “Agron’s attack will begin when sun meets sky. It is less than half day’s journey from here. Should we leave quickly enough he may yet leave a few Romans to fall beneath our blades.”

* * *

 

 

“Leave sword for other hands.” Ahmed said as he pressed a spear into Nasir’s hands.

 

“Nasir is well versed in fighting with sword.” Agron argued.

 

“As he well able to fight with spear.” Ahmed said. “Technique is known; time comes to gain experience.  I would have such be gained under eye of watchful brother.”

 

Nasir hefted the spear. “It is much lighter; and I have proven myself to Ahmed’s satisfaction. It is less risk to practice against ill-trained house guards than Roman soldiers is it not?”

 

“I would not see you fall because you go into battle unfamiliar with your weapon.” Agron said.

 

Ahmed sighed and reached over to snatch Agron’s dagger. “Then let him carry your dagger; a more familiar blade if needed.”

 

Agron removed the belted sheathe and buckled it around Nasir’s waist. “Should you fall because of this madness.”

 

“I will not.” Nasir said. “I am a warrior now; not the frightened boy who only finds success by setting upon enemy’s back.”

 

“Allow me my worry.  It will see me cut down Roman shits until you are safe by my side at battle’s end.” Agron said then pressed a kiss on Nasir’s lips. “Keep watch on his back.” Agron ordered Ahmed.

 

“We have much common ground Agron, including a standing as brother looked up to by one younger.” Ahmed said. “A standing that you know well; put mind at ease.”

 

Naevia came to stand at Agron’s side as he watched Nasir and Ahmed lead a group of gladiators and more skilled fighters from the forge to melt into the woods. “We are ready. We but wait for Gannicus signal as sun crests mountain.”

 

Agron turned toward the young woman. “Stay to my side.  I’ll not survive Roman shits only to have Crixus fall upon me later because of nail broken in heat of battle.”

 

“See to yourself Agron; Crixus has taught me well.” Naevia said.

 

“He has.” Agron agreed. “Shall we see Romans to the afterlife?”

 

* * *

 

 

Gannicus stood at the top of the ridge. “Make sure he does not leave sight. He practices a deception. Like Spartacus, I would know what he plans.”

 

Saxa glanced over to where Simon stood next to one of the gladiators. “And that one with him? He bears mark.” She ran her hand over the branded ‘B’ on Gannicus forearm.

 

“One of the lesser men. His battles were of no note.” Gannicus said. “Quintas Batiatus kept him only to toss in the arena against gladiators of no skill. He had not the makings of a champion.”

 

“He was among those who tore freedom from Batiatus.” Saxa said. “He is poor warrior; Roman gods take our brothers and leave this thing.”

 

“Make note of their words.” Gannicus said. “Stomach churns at thought of what mischief two such as that will plot.”

 

Nemetes made his way to the two. “Nasir and Ahmed have taken position. The sun rises.”

 

“So it does.” Gannicus chuckled picking up a shield and tilting it so it captured the first rays of the sun; flashing upon the valley below.  Almost immediately whoops and cries carried to them on the wind.

 

“Nemetes see to our rear. Saxa keep to plan, let us have gift of knowledge to celebrate Spartacus return.” Gannicus said as he took his swords in hand.

 

* * *

 

 

“Naevia take pause!” Agron yelled at the woman who stood over a well-dressed cowering Roman.  “I would have Dominus in good health on Spartacus’ return.”

 

“I would have another dead Roman to lay at his feet!” Naevia said sword hovering over her intended victim.

 

“Spartacus will wish to break words with him before tongue is forever stilled.” Nasir said placing a hand on her arm and urging her to lower her sword. “He may hold words of importance.”

 

Naevia turned to her friend and let out a snarl of frustration before stomping off. Nasir reached down and grabbed the man’s hands placing him in shackles.

 

“Gratitude Nasir.” Agron said as he grabbed the man’s arm and hauled him to his feet. He shoved the Roman toward Nemetes with some force. “See him to storeroom and set guard!”

 

Ahmed stood with his arms crossed looking in the direction Naevia had taken. “I would counsel caution where that one is concerned. Her anger and hatred prove more powerful than her reason.”

 

“Naevia has suffered at Roman hands.” Nasir said. “Her experience leaves wounds.”

 

“You have suffered also Nasir have you not? Agron has suffered. We all have suffered and we all bear wounds. ”Ahmed said. “And yet reason remains with us.”

 

“She is not the only one who has lost reason in wake of Roman yoke.” Agron said. “I cannot blame her for what I am also guilty of.”

 

“Guilty no longer.” Ahmed said. “Your reason is restored; she festers like wound untended. Untended wounds give rise to infection. Left untreated; infection leads on to the afterlife.”

 

“Naevia needs but time.” Agron said.

 

“It was not time that returned your reason; but one who filled void left when beloved bother fell to Roman hands.” Ahmed said pointedly. “Heed me, both of you; if she continues to hold to old wrongs; wounds will never heal. She will become the sickness that leads many to ruin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know a bit of Naevia bashing. By WotD Naevia was completely psychotic. In her defense we understand that she was suffering from a serious case of PTSD.


	17. Regroup

Spartacus and Crixus came into the courtyard to find it bustling with activity. Naevia and Nasir were busy testing the skill of the slaves liberated from the villa with Gannicus overseeing the proceedings. The house slaves were busy roasting a goat on a spit and the medicus was tending to the injured.

 

Naevia looked up and smiled as she walked over to Crixus. “We bring more to join our cause!” Crixus bellowed as he wrapped his arms around her. “Where is that lumbering oaf from east of the Rhine? I would have him see what a successful day looks like!”

 

“Agron sees to the Dominus’ correspondence.” Nasir answered. “There was much information placed in the man’s keeping. He is inside with Ahmed, He feared Dominus would be put to swift end and any secrets held be lost before Spartacus arrived.”

 

“The man yet lives?” Spartacus asked.

 

“Agron found reason to be concerned. A message to the senate.” Nasir started to explain.

 

“He requests a legion to be sent to deal with the ‘annoyance’ of the slave rebellion. He moves to secure the ports of Pompeii.” Agron completed as he made his way out of the villa to greet Spartacus. “The man holds several concerns there including ships returning from far off ports of call loaded with warriors taken in battle. Several due to arrive within the week.”

 

“They go to Pompeii?” Crixus asked. “The off-loading of slaves in Pompeii would appear a dangerous move for them.”

 

“Yet they consider it less dangerous than Neapolis.” Agron said. “We’ve relieved several ships of their cargo there.”

 

“And a move they would think unknown to us.” Spartacus said. “And what of our other concern?”

 

“Gannicus and Saxa have been keeping an eye on him.” Agron said. “However it seems he did manage to find a set of loose lips. It seems he has been spending quite a bit of time on Theseus’ company.”

 

“That Carthaginian shit!” Crixus snorted. “His mouth spews like shit from loose bowels when fed wine. Barca had no use him and left him bloodied upon the sands of the ludus when he dared claim kinship with the Beast of Carthage.”

 

“I would have words with Theseus and discover what has passed between the two.” Spartacus said and started to head into the villa. He stopped and turned around to look at Nasir. “I would have Ahmed’s opinion of Simon before I break words with Theseus.”

 

Nasir nodded. “I shared words with him. His opinion will not offer comfort. It seems he spent most of his time among the Romans hired to provide guard at the forge.”

 

Spartacus nodded. “I would know what Ahmed thinks of his purpose in doing so.”

 

“Ahmed is keeping watch over the villa’s Dominus.” Agron said.

 

“Well, let us go break words.” Spartacus said laying a hand on Agron’s shoulder.

 

“Nasir. I would have words with you and Naevia.” Crixus called out dropping the bundle he was carrying. “I would see you outfitted with armor.”

 

Crixus picked up a pauldron and dropped it over Nasir’s head. “I think it can be adjusted to fit.”

Crixus tightened the straps. "It will offer protection yet allow freedom of movement to wield spear.”

 

Nasir began testing the weight of the shoulder guard and his range of movement. Crixus nodded then began pulling out more armor and draping it over Naevia and adjusting the fit. Naevia grinned and stepped up to Nasir. The two began sparring each other.

 

Crixus stood quietly watching and turned to speak as he felt a presence next to him. “I thought they should appear as warriors. It will go some way to gaining respect as more join us.”

 

“You leave to free slaves; and spend your time hunting armor.” Agron said. “It puts mind at ease that he has the protection of armor. Gratitude.”

 

“You would have done the same given opportunity.” Crixus said. “It changes nothing. You are still a lumbering oaf from East of the Rhine.”

 

“And you are yet a shit eating Gaul.” Agron replied and held out his arm.

 

Crixus grabbed Agron’s forearm. “As long as we each understand the other.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I would think that you would find report troubling.” Gannicus said as Spartacus leaned casually against the desk. “The man does not seek information for no reason.”

 

“No he doesn’t.” Spartacus agreed. “Ahmed, you believe he would trade information for his own gain?”

 

“It is no secret that Rome seeks to bring Spartacus to heel.” Ahmed said. “A man of guile holding information that could lead to such would be a fool not to seek all advantage that information would gain him.”

 

“Even freedom would not be out of reach for a slave.” Spartacus noted.

 

“Freedom earned with you ending nailed to cross.” Gannicus cut in.

 

“Not an ending I plan to arrive at.” Spartacus said. “I would have you stay close to him, Gannicus.”

 

“I begin to think you the fool again.” Gannicus said. “The man is a danger and you would have me clasp him to bosom?”

 

“I would have the serpent under watchful eye.” Spartacus said. “Your presence would prevent mischief and he would be close at hand.”

 

“Close enough to yet bite.” Ahmed said.

 

“Exactly.” Spartacus said. “Close enough that his venom could be directed if so desired.”

 

“What madness has taken root in your mind?” Gannicus asked.

 

“Thanks to the Dominus of this house; we are aware that slave ships are being directed from Neapolis to Pompeii.” Spartacus said. “Dominus requested Roman troops to be sent to Pompeii to secure the port. Such a move while meant to prevent us from swelling our ranks does nothing to bring us to heel. I would give them vain hope of capturing the man himself.”

 

“You would put yourself forward as lure?” Ahmed asked.

 

“I would put forth information of my movements.” Spartacus said. “While Romans move to Neapolis; I would liberate those vessels heading to Pompeii.”

 

“The Romans would believe you head to Neapolis unaware of the diversion of their ships.” Ahmed said.

 

“And with the numbers we now hold; we can liberate the ships in Pompeii and have ample force to face remaining Roman presence.” Spartacus said.

 

“Fuck the gods!” Gannicus chuckled. “I fear you are as practiced at deception as any Roman.”

 

“A lesson learned well under the command of Glaber.” Spartacus said.


	18. A Deceptive Plan

“Theseus!” Agron tossed his arm around the man’s neck. “You’ve been missed among your brothers!”

 

“My brothers?” Theseus asked. “I do not find myself welcomed among Germanic warriors.” The man glanced over to where Lugo sat with a wineskin arm around Nasir’s shoulder singling loudly and off-key; while urging the Syrian to join in. “It seems their need for a foreign pet is well-filled.”

 

Agron hesitated briefly to control his temper. “Nasir fits well among us because he makes effort to treat them as welcome brothers in arms. They serve our cause as passionately as any who bear the mark of the ludus. A mark you also bear.”

 

“Did not Asher also bear the mark?” Theseus asked. “Did not Spartacus, Crixus and even you stand by and watch him cut down by a fucking whore on the summit of Vesuvius?”

 

“You risk much. It was Asher’s actions that dishonored the mark he bore.” Agron said teeth bared in the twisted parody of a smile that usually heralded the loosing of his temper. In an instant his hand was around the man’s throat pressing him into the wall. “Naevia did nothing to deserve being put to cart and passed from villa to villa or condemned to the mines. Her only crime to prefer a man over a treacherous fuck whose only talent was suckling upon Batiatus’ cock.”

 

“Agron.” Nasir’s voice penetrated the haze of anger. “We have had much success this day. Let us not ruin celebration with anger.”

 

Agron gave a last snarl at the man before slamming him once again against the wall as he released him. Nasir took his lover’s arm intending to put distance between the two.

 

Theseus let out a laugh. “The great Agron, chosen to be the next Champion of the house of Batiatus when Spartacus finally fell in the arena. Commanded by a fucking whore possessing cock instead of tits! No wonder you defend Crixus’ woman; both led about like oxen with ring through nose!”

 

A tense silence fell over the villa as the Carthaginian’s voice carried. Crixus snarled and shot to his feet. Naevia stared speechless. The Germans had all stood to their feet. Agron started to step forward but found Nasir’s hand tensing on his arm.

 

“You were in the ludus longer than Agron.” Nasir said. “Yet you were passed over in favor of others to face opponents of worth were you not? I think perhaps Batiatus noticed your cock lacking. It is the habit of men ill- favored by Priapus to name all whore when it is simply a case of cock too small to matter.”

 

A deep chuckle from Gannicus soon grew into sounds of mirthful laughter. Theseus narrowed his eyes at Nasir’s retreating back as he dragged Agron over to rejoin Lugo and the rest of the Germans. The gladiator moved to grab the hilt of his dagger but found an arm around his neck pressing the tip of a dagger against the flesh of his throat.

“You would do well to reconsider. A single gladiator of no note would be no great loss.” Ahmed said. “Accept the truth my brother has spoken or awaken in the afterlife.”

 

“Ahmed! Take pause!” Spartacus yelled seeing the developing situation. Turning to Theseus, he ordered, “Fall from sight! I would break words with the three of you!” He added To Ahmed, Agron, and Nasir.

 

* * *

 

 

“Having Theseus closer to hand was the point of my request to break words with the man.” Spartacus said as he paced back and forth in front of Agron, Ahmed, and Nasir. “Instead Ahmed nearly spills the man’s blood.”

 

“Had you not appeared his blood would even now stain ground.” Ahmed said. “He sought to plunge blade in Nasir’s back.”

 

“I would sooner believe such threat directed toward Agron.” Spartacus said. “His temper is well known.”

 

“You discount my brother’s temper?” Ahmed asked. “It was after all once directed toward you.”

 

“The fault is mine.” Nasir admitted. “Words were spoken in anger.”

 

“Words were as they fucking should have been.” Agron said. “Nasir simply voiced them before I could. Ahmed has expressed the truth of the matter. Theseus would be no great loss; his jealousy was presented for all to see.”

 

“As was the level of disrespect he holds for both Nasir and Naevia.” Ahmed added. “Disrespect openly displayed for all. Among those who have been with you long enough to know them it is of no consequence; but to those newly joined a dangerous thing; sure to lead to disrespect displayed openly by them. I know that Agron will not tolerate such; nor do I believe will your Gaul.”

 

Spartacus rubbed his forehead. “I fear you correct in this; and so find my hand forced.”

 

“What plan forms?” Ahmed asked.

 

“A loosening of leash.” Spartacus explained. “Bruised feeling will drive Theseus to seek sympathetic ear. I would use a fearsome and sometimes impetuous reputation to advantage.”

 

“Agron, I would have you, Nasir, and Ahmed along with your countrymen take shelter in the outbuildings at the foot of the mountains.” Spartacus said. “Your absence noted by Theseus.”

 

“To what purpose?” Agron asked.

 

“To cater to a jealous heart.” Spartacus said. “I would have Theseus take your place. My hand needs be noted in Neapolis. His presence will suffice when coupled with wagging tongue to spread tale of division among us.”

“The Romans will be spurred to take action.” Ahmed said. “The legion split with the majority heading to Neapolis to capture Spartacus.”

 

“And the rest of us moving to Pompeii.” Spartacus said.

 

“And if the gods show fucking favor; we will find ourselves rid of useless fucks.” Agron said.

 

“Simon and Theseus would prove more than useful.” Spartacus said. “In drawing Rome’s attention from our movements.”

 

Ahmed gave Spartacus a measuring look. “Such a mission is to send them to their deaths.”

 

“Only if they lack fucking sense.” Agron said. “It is a mission that I have undertaken more than once and I yet draw breath.”

 

“Agron speaks true.” Spartacus said. “If they fall to Roman blade it will be in attempt to betray us. If they are true to our cause; they will complete the mission and return unhindered. Either way they will serve a greater cause.”


	19. Banishment

“And why are we heading off into exile again?” Donar asked. “Disagreement with Spartacus does not ring as truth, Agron.”

 

“It is Spartacus order.” Nasir said as he shouldered the bedroll he shared with Agron. “Place blame on me for angry words spoken to one who bears the mark of brotherhood.”

 

“Jupiter’s Cock!” Donar yelled. “Theseus stands brother to no one. His brand carried as much meaning as that fuck Asher’s!” Donor poked Nasir’s scar. “This carries meaning! This brand marks you as a brother. Something known to all of us who escaped from the house of Batiatus! You stand as brother to us; not that fuck.”

 

“Donar speaks true.” Nemetes said. “Your mother may not have birthed you East of the Rhine; but you are as much brother to us had she done so. We call ourselves proud to stand at your side.”

 

“Your words were not angry Little Man.” Saxa said. “I have seen his bared loins.  Cock is truly too small to matter.”

 

“Spartacus will not have the lot of you from him for long.” Gannicus said. “He will soon find Theseus stands as no Agron. Even Asher held victory over him; without need to resort to trickery.”

 

Agron clasped Gannicus offered arm. “Saxa; there is no need for you to be ordered away with the rest of us. Stay; I would have at least one of us with him.”

 

Lugo stood next to a wagon that was loaded the Germans’ belongings along with food and drink. Crixus and Naevia also stood nearby watching the proceedings. Agron took the bedroll from Nasir and placed it on the wagon before helping Nasir onto the seat next to Ahmed.

 

“Agron; I call you fool often enough.” Crixus began. “Yet I think this this first time I see you act as one.”

 

“Spartacus wants us gone. We but grant his wish.” Agron said drawing a grunt of disbelief from the Gaul. He turned to Naevia. “Take care of the fucking Gaul and maybe teach him manners.”

 

“We will break words with Spartacus. You have been at his side from the beginning.” Naevia said. “I can think of no cause to have him put you from his side.”

 

“Leave matter be Naevia.” Nasir called down from his perch. “Time spent away from sight may change situation.  But constant reminder can only make it worsen.”

 

Agron signaled for the Germans to make their way forward out of the courtyard. Crixus watched with a frown on his face as the group headed toward the mountains and the shelter to be found there.

 

Tightening his hold on Naevia, Crixus spoke. “I like it not; but Nasir asks that we not stir waters. Let us grant request.”

 

“Yes leave it be.” Gannicus echoed as he saw Simon watching the departing procession.

 

* * *

 

 

“Your disagreement with the German ends favorably for you.” Simon said as he lowered himself to sit next to Theseus.

 

“I was ordered from sight.” Theseus said. “Agron is Spartacus loyal dog and has been since he and his brother arrived in the Ludus. He turned back on his own brother at Spartacus word. Left Duro to wolves without thought because Spartacus told him to.”

 

“And yet Spartacus orders him and his countrymen from villa.” Simon said. “Every single German fuck sets foot on path from Spartacus presence. Even Donar leaves with Agron.”

 

“So much for bond of freedom outweighing bond of country.” Theseus said. “Donar also comes from East of the Rhine. It would seem German loyalty is to Agron and not Spartacus.”

 

“Syrian loyalty also falls to Agron. Nasir and Ahmed stand among those who have departed.” Simon said.

 

“Agron has the boy trained to his cock.” Theseus said. “Fucking body slave’s only worth is in pleasing cock or cunt. No one holds interest in fucking Nasir besides Agron. Of course Ahmed follows his brother.”

 

“Put useless thoughts from mind.” Simon said “And see opportunity! Agron’s absence leaves void at Spartacus’ side. While Agron may be a loyal dog; the Gaul is a rabid one!”

 

“Gannicus can be easily elevated to position.” Theseus said. “Another fucking champion of the arena. No a fucking god of the arena.”

 

“Champion or god makes no difference.” Simon said. “It is said he follows Spartacus only in memory of fallen Doctore. He spends his time with women and wine. He has no desire to cater to anything other than killing Romans and fucking his way through every available woman in camp with the help of his German bitch.”

 

“I have no desire to be Spartacus lap dog.” Theseus said.

 

“Do you have desire for respect?” Simon asked. “This is a chance from the gods to gain the respect denied to you. You could be the one to hold Spartacus favor; you have but to put forth fucking effort.”

 

* * *

 

 

Agron looked around at the small group of buildings. The Germans were spreading out and claiming spots to sleep. Ahmed and Nasir had started the task of unloading the food and drink that they had brought along with them. Lugo strolled up with a cloth bulging with clusters of ripe grapes he had picked from the vines as they walked.

 

“Donar, find Nemetes.” Agron said. “I would break words with you now as to purpose for our exile.”

 

“Of course there is purpose to our exile!” Donar said. “Nasir crept into Spartacus bedchamber in the dark of night with dagger in hand. I hold no belief he would banish Nasir and the rest of us because our wild little dog chose to bear teeth and bite one as deserving as Theseus.”

 

“No he would not.” Agron agreed. “Rather he would not without purpose.”

 

“Nemetes!” Donar shouted seeing the man nearby. “Join us!”

 

Nemetes walked over to join the two. Donar turned to Agron. “So what is our true purpose in being here?”

 

“We have been given a mission.” Agron said. “Two ships due in from Germania and Carthage in the next week on the docks at Pompeii. We are going to liberate those ships.”

 

“We are?” Nemetes asked. “We don’t have the men to battle our way through the streets of fucking Pompeii!”

 

“But we do have the men to provide guard for wealthy Syrian merchants looking to trade in goods.” Agron said.

 

“Pompeii is known as a destination for those with wealth; including foreigners who would be viewed with suspicion in Neapolis.” Ahmed said. “A group of us will go to Pompeii and liberate the ships with no one the wiser.”

 

“And as soon as we set the first slave free, Roman shits will be breathing upon neck.” Nemetes said. “Spartacus hand will be blamed.”

 

“An amazing accomplishment since Spartacus will be busy raiding Neapolis by tomorrow eve; at least the Romans will believe so .” Ahmed said. “We will be well away from Pompeii before the ruse is discovered.”


	20. Reversal

“Gannicus; was bait taken?” Spartacus asked as he sat in his room with the Celt.

 

“Dust had yet to settle to ground before Simon broke words with Theseus.” Gannicus said as he tipped up his cup of wine. “Crixus and Naevia think the entire event foolish both on your part and Agron’s.”

 

“Theseus will soon discover this fact.” Spartacus said. “It is why I do not include them in plan. Crixus is many things but actor is not among them.”

 

“He will not be pleased when discovery is made.” Gannicus said. “I fear a return to the days of blows exchanged between Gaul and German. Their relationship is civil at best.”

 

“If Crixus is stirred to anger, it will be because Agron has been sent ahead with mission; while Crixus remains behind.” Spartacus said.

 

“You heed Ahmed’s warning about Naevia?” Gannicus said. “She is much changed from the girl I knew as one of Domina’s favorites. I pray the gods Romans have not destroyed all kindness once held in her heart.”

 

“Another reason I send Agron to Pompeii and not Crixus.” Spartacus explained. “Agron has as much, if not more hatred for Romans than Crixus. Nasir reins in temper; Naevia tends to feed Crixus' hatred at this moment. Time may yet soften a once kind heart. But for the moment, there are actions to be taken.”

 

“Saxa has been keeping Simon occupied with a flask of wine.” Gannicus said. “Let us take walk and find quarry.”

 

“I believe we should.” Spartacus said as he stood up and strapped his sword around his waist. “I would have you bring the man to my attention since we have never broken words.”

* * *

 

 

“Agron, you glare at strangers who cast eyes upon Nasir like jealous lover.” Ahmed hissed. “I understand that is the place you stand in; but if we are to present ourselves as wealthy merchants you need to remember that you are meant to be but slave and bodyguard to him. Save demonstration of deeper devotions until we are from prying eyes!”

 

Nasir was shyly smiling at a man negotiating for lodgings. The man had shown an interest in Nasir the moment he laid eyes on him and was bending over backwards to please what he thought was a wealthy young traveler from Syria.

 

“I like not the way he looks upon him!” Agron hissed back.

 

“Nor do I. Yet the man is easily distracted by a smile and a few words from my brother's lips.” Ahmed said. “Nasir is not without skill to protect himself; and his former position gives him understanding of these Roman bastards that we lack.”

“The only thing I understand about Roman shits is every one that falls to my blade is another who cannot place shackle upon others.” Agron said straightening to his full height as Nasir approached with Donar at his back.

 

“Merchant owns a home near coast not far from docks.” Nasir said and held out a scroll. “He has placed it at our disposal for our stay.”

 

“What was demanded in return for generosity?” Agron asked.

 

“Less coin than it should have cost and promise of dinner shared.” Nasir said. “Ease mind; Agron. Invitation accepted only with older brother and bodyguards to be present.”

 

“In other words; if Roman shit attempts to press attentions not wanted; you can send yet another to the afterlife.” Donar chuckled. “The man’s wits fled from him at the first word that fell from Nasir’s mouth.”

 

“It is talent learned quickly by those closest serving Roman shits.” Nasir explained. “Romans speak without thought in front of trusted slave. One learns quickly what responses bring favorable reactions from those with power to cause harm. It can mean the difference between life of comfort within villa and life ended too quickly in mines.”

 

Nasir began leading the group through the crowded streets. They soon found themselves in front of a modest door which Nasir pushed open to reveal a well-tended courtyard. A young man hurried forward to meet them.

 

“Apologies.” The man bowed to the group. “My Dominus is not home. He attends to business in the city.”

 

“Your master generously offers his dwelling to us for a week’s stay.” Nasir handed the scroll to the slave who bowed.

 

“I will have food delivered to balcony. Dominus often dines there to enjoy ocean breeze.” The slave said then waved to another slave. “See slaves to food and drink!”

 

“Gratitude.” Ahmed said. “But we would have our guard attend us.”

 

The slave blinked. “Dominus has standing guard. No harm will come to you; breach of hospitality is crime seriously dealt with in Pompeii. Visitors bring much coin to city; you will find your well-being of more importance than many of those who make home here.”

 

“We have traveled some distance.” Nasir broke in. “It becomes habit to keep trust with those we know. No offense was offered by my brother’s words.”

 

The slave nodded. “Rumors fill the city of one called Spartacus. Romans fear to travel without extra guard in many places. Pompeii is favored by the gods. Spartacus terrorizes others and avoids our city.”

 

The man led Nasir and Ahmed out onto a large balcony opening onto a view of the sea. Agron and Donar stepped out into the ocean breeze taking flanking positions by the doorway. The slave bowed once more before hurrying off to see food prepared and delivered.

 

Nasir dropped his haughty façade as soon as the man had left their presence. “It has not been so long since I stood as him.”

* * *

 

“Theseus! We would have words.” Gannicus said as he and Spartacus found the man sitting in a tent with a woman in his lap.

 

“Do you not see I am occupied?” Theseus asked. “I would expect Gannicus to recognize my pursuit of cunt; you stand as expert in such.”

 

“I seek only to see a brother given chance to rise to potential.” Gannicus said. “Spartacus seeks someone to take on mission.”

 

Theseus pushed the woman to her feet and turned her toward the tent opening giving her a slap on the ass in dismissal. “And Spartacus seeks someone when Agron seeks to spend time not fucking his boy all but jumping through hoop at the command of Spartacus? What need have you of another?”

 

“Agron is no longer among us.” Spartacus answered. “I sought to give mission to Gannicus but have been reminded he cares not for our cause. It is only knowledge that raising sword honors Oenemaeus that spurs him to do what little he does.”

 

“So the rumor is true? You send him away.” Theseus questioned.

 

“Agron’s temper raised head when reprimanded for laying hands on a brother.” Spartacus said. “I gave him the same choice I offered to his people on Sedulus’ death. Agron and his people chose to absent themselves taking with them cause for dissention.”

 

Theseus leaned forward. “Agron takes his Syrian with him? Good riddance to both." The man nodded. "What would you have of me?”


	21. Discomforts

Agron was not happy. The last place he wanted to be was fighting his way through dockside crowds in Ahmed’s wake. Ahmed had insisted that appearances must be kept up and it would seem strange if wealthy merchants made no efforts to inquire about goods available for trade. Ahmed had also pointed out that it gave Agron perfect opportunity to learn the layout of the docks.

 

Agron had to admit it was not so much the fact that Ahmed had dragged him to the docks; but the fact that Nasir had been left behind at the home of the lecherous merchant. Donar and Lugo had been left also and would both see Nasir well-guarded. Small consolation when the Roman shit could return home at any time.

 

“Agron!” Ahmed said giving Agron’s arm a shake. “We should make our way back.”

 

Agron glanced up in time to notice a couple of Roman soldiers heading in their direction. “Yes we should. I’ve seen all I need.”

 

“Do you even recall what you’ve seen?” Ahmed said quietly over his shoulder.

 

“Yes.” Agron said. The two made their way from the docks to a path the followed the shore leading back to the cluster of homes that sat on the beach. Once clear of the crowds and assured of some privacy the two fell into a more companionable demeanor.

 

“There’s but a handful of soldiers to guard the docks.” Agron said. “It will be a simple thing to overtake two ships.”

 

“And what of our host and his neighbors?” Ahmed asked. “There is yet risk of them raising alarm.”

 

“We wait for Spartacus arrival to move against the docks.” Agron said. “The ships are due tomorrow. Nemetes will have led them back by then. We will have the men needed to liberate the ships and the slaves within the neighborhood.”

* * *

 

 

“Nasir!” The merchant greeted as he entered the courtyard. “I take it you have been treated well as my guest.”

 

Nasir turned from the conversation with Donar. “We have indeed been treated well. Gratitude.”

 

“Then I would take but a moment to wash the dirt of the marketplace from my flesh.” The man said. “Have you had chance to visit the bath? I would continue our earlier conversation.”

 

Nasir tensed. As a former body slave he was aware that bathing was a highly social event for many Romans. The merchant offering to share a bath could be considered a simple case of hospitality; however the man had also shown an interest in more than casual conversation with a weary traveler.

 

“Gratitude for the offer.” Nasir said. “But I am afraid that much of my time is spent upon desert trade routes. It goes against reasoning to waste so much water simply to sit in it.”

 

“Water would be a precious commodity in such an environment.” The merchant said. “It is readily available to us here in Pompeii. There is more of it than the eye can see just beyond balcony door.”

 

The man gestured to the body slave standing almost invisible just inside the door. “Prepare the bath and bring oysters and pomegranate juice. A light repast of delicacies available to us.”

 

Nasir managed not to cringe at the man’s obvious plan of seduction.  As a former body slave Nasir was well informed on foods considered to cause cock to harden. Oysters and pomegranates were among the most common.

 

“Now come I must insist that such a lovely young guest enjoy such luxuries before your return to drier climes.” The merchant said.

 

Nasir glanced at Donar trying to figure out how to avoid the dreaded bath. Many times since joining Spartacus cause the thought of what he would do to once again enjoy an unhurried bath had crossed Nasir’s mind. Here he was being offered one and his only thought was how to avoid doing so.

 

The sound of the door opening was a gift from the gods. Ahmed’s voice carrying from the entry was the sweetest sound Nasir had heard all day. “Again gratitude; but my brother returns. He will have much to discuss with me of goods available for trade.” Nasir quickly hurried from the merchant’s presence followed by Donar who breathed a sigh of relief at not having to kill the man yet. They had to maintain the charade for another day at least; and the man's absence from the marketplace would have been noticed.

* * *

 

 

Theseus made his way into Neapolis. With him were a handful of men he had begun keeping company with all hand-picked to join him on a mission ordered by Spartacus himself. Although he had been assured by both Spartacus and Gannicus that the mission was of utmost importance; a few hours of his companions prattling was causing him second thoughts.

 

“What purpose do we serve here?” One of the men asked. “We seek to release no slaves, only set torch to ships at port.”

 

“Spartacus deems such of importance.” Theseus said. “We are to draw Roman attention to Neapolis. To do so will clear path for army to move to more strategic position.”

 

“He seeks to move an army through clear path?” The man argued. “We are an army; let us lay attack to Rome!”

 

“And see us fall. We are an army weighted by children and others unable to fight.” Theseus said. “I may not think much of the man, but I respect his desire to see those who cannot fight to safer ground. If burning a few ships in the port of Neapolis will see such happen; then we will burn fucking ships!”

 

“Will we at least free those found aboard in chains?” The man asked.

 

“Those that we are able to; yes. Spartacus would do as much.” Theseus said. “But we keep to mission.”

 

“Then you are a fool.” The other man said. “Do you truly believe that this gains you desired place at his side? Disagreement with the German will soon be settled and Agron once again will stand at the man’s side; if he does not already do so.”

 

“We all saw the German’s sent from our presence.” Theseus argued.

 

“It is not the first time.” The man argued. “Did we not all follow Agron to Vesuvius when his deception about Crixus’ woman was revealed? And did not the two once again fall to accord as if naught had divided them? You but do the Thracian’s will while Agron moves to further cause in a manner more important.”

 

“What would you have of me then?” Theseus demanded.

 

“Set fire to ships as commanded.” The man said. “Let that be but the beginning. This city is richly laden with slaves and goods. It would make greater impression on Spartacus if you were to return with numbers and supplies.”

 

Theseus stood in the shadows next to the man looking out over the docks. Although not what Spartacus had ordered; the argument made sense.”


	22. Rome Reacts

Spartacus and Crixus stood on the hill looking down at the city of Pompeii. There were several ships in the harbor and many along the docks. Of particular interest was the small grouping of villas along the beach near to the docks.

 

“And Agron managed to find place among the villas?” Crixus questioned.

 

“Credit for that would go to Nasir.” Nemetes said. “Ahmed and Agron came to agreement on how to take the city. Ahmed and Nasir presented themselves as fucking merchants seeking to establish trade. By day’s end Nasir had talked his way into having us welcomed as guests in the home of one of the city’s merchants.”

 

“And positioned convenient to the docks.” Spartacus said.

 

“An enclave of the city’s wealthiest merchants.” Nemetes answered. “Yet the taint of commerce makes them unworthy of the noble fucking Roman shits holding titles but little wealth.”

 

“Report of what Agron has observed would be most welcome.” Spartacus said.

 

“Do you plan to simply stroll into the city and hold fucking strategy session?” Crixus asked.

 

“There is no need.” Nemetes said. “I will bring Agron to you. Ahmed told our host of troubles with wagon attacked by bandits; the balance of guards and goods were to follow later. The safety of Ahmed and Nasir’s own bodies of more importance than silks and spices easily replaced. Ahmed and Agron will make their way to you here once informed of your arrival.”

 

“See it done.” Spartacus ordered. “I would have us exposed to Roman detection no longer than necessary.”

 

Crixus chuckled as Nemetes left. “We are an army of silks and spices now? The gods surely roar with amusement.”

 

“While still in Thrace; a merchant passed through our village bearing spices powerful enough to steal breath.” Spartacus said. “Perhaps description of us as such shall been seen as appropriate in our wake.”

 

* * *

 

 

Two full legions of Roman soldiers were marching from Rome on orders of the senate. Much needed arms due to have been delivered were missing. With Roman forces fighting in Hispania and along the Republic’s borders; weapons were of vital importance. Add in this annoyance caused by the slave Spartacus and his followers and the Senate was eager to obstacles to Rome’s glory removed in the most permanent way possible.

 

Cassinius and Furius sat eating the morning meal in Cassinius tent when a soldier informed them of a rider from Neapolis. The two Roman generals found their breakfast quickly forgotten in favor of what news the rider bore.  The man was immediately ushered into their presence.

 

It was obvious that the man had ridden hard to reach them in his condition.  Furius pressed a cup of wine into the man’s hand.

 

“Gratitude,” The man gasped as he gulped down the wine and caught his breath.

 

“Find tongue!” Cassinuis ordered. “What news do you carry?”

 

“Spartacus!” The man gasped out. “He attacks Neapolis.  Several ships have been burned in the harbor and the city is in panic!”

 

“Spartacus is in Neapolis?” Furius asked.

 

“He is!” The man said as his breath came easier. “I rode my mount into the afterlife and then pressed forward on foot. The city guard was managing to hold him at the docks but slaves throughout the city are turning on their masters! His forces grow with each slave that takes to his side!”

 

Cassinius gestured to the soldier standing at attention just with the tent.  “See him to food and drink and sound horn to rouse the troops.  We set foot toward Neapolis as soon as the legions are assembled!”

 

“We abandon Pompeii?” Furius asked.

 

“Spartacus is in Neapolis! Pompeii will see to itself.” Cassinius said. “We head to Pompeii only to defend against possible attack from Spartacus. The man himself is in Neapolis. We put him down now like the dog he is! Pompeii will have no need of us and the Senate will drape us in laurels. Don’t just stand there man! To armor!”

* * *

 

Nasir was sleeping peacefully when a gentle hand shook him to wakefulness. Cracking an eye he found his vision filled with Agron’s face. “What?” He asked sitting up immediately alert.

 

“Ahmed and I leave to meet with Spartacus.” Agron said quietly. “Donar, Lugo, and Nemetes will stay here.”

 

“You set guard over my virtue?” Nasir laughed quietly.

 

“Donar was a bit more forthcoming than you were about the man’s intentions.” Agron said. “It seems only our timely return from the docks saved it but a day past.”

 

“I am not helpless Agron; nor ignorant of the man’s intentions.” Nasir said. “You forget that I have dealt with such men since long before we met. He seeks to see cock rise; yet no slave subject to unwanted Roman attention is long without knowledge to make cock droop just as quickly.”

 

“This talk of the fuck’s rising cock does not put mind at ease.” Agron said as he reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Nasir’s ear.

 

“It was but a simple matter of having Donar speak to an attractive house slave.” Nasir said. “She was pleased to be of assistance in providing me with a vial of herbs that will make his cock as dead as Roman’s left in our wake. Cease worries.”

 

“I would find it easier to cease breath than cease worry over you.” Agron said leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on his love’s lips.

 

“Go, Spartacus awaits.” Nasir said. “I am sure that between my three guards and my own precautions; my virtue will be well protected.”

 

“I will arrange with Spartacus to move on docks this night.” Agron said. “And eliminate threat to virtue.”

 

* * *

 

 

Simon stopped running; dropping to the edge of the pond and cupping his hands into the cool water to take a drink. The German woman had been difficult to escape. It was only during the activity of packing and heading out from the vineyards that he had found the opportunity.

 

It was clear to him that Spartacus and his inner circle was suspicious of him even though he was sure it was just suspicion. Theseus disappearance the day prior after speaking of a mission ordered by Spartacus had demonstrated just how precarious Simon’s position was. However; Simon had the means to not only secure his position but to improve it greatly. He knew where the rebel army was.

 

 


	23. Seduction

Marcus Crassus was the wealthiest man in Rome. He could buy and sell every man in the senate yet they continued to consider him of no note. One thing Crassus was confident in was his intelligence. Such wealth as he held was not borne of stupidity. He knew that eventually the senate would come begging and Marcus would be prepared.

 

Marcus walked with Kore to the training room he had built. A training room that now held his most valuable possession; one that had come at great cost.

 

“Marcus, I do not understand why you would purchase such a man.” Kore said. “You are not a gladiator.”

 

“No I am not.” Crassus agreed. “The very reason I purchase the man. The senate are but fools to treat this slave uprising as if it were no different than those that have gone before. Spartacus stands a gladiator; and before that part of the Roman Auxiliary in Thrace.”

 

“But what purpose to place yourself in this man’s hands?” Kore asked.

 

“Gladiators are not common slaves; nor even common men.” Crassus explained. “They are trained to do two things; kill others or die well at the hands of another. They do not fight as soldiers; a thing Glaber learned at point of sword. One who would face them must have the same training or fall as Glaber and Verinius.”

 

The two entered the room. The man who stood there was older; testament to his skill. Gladiators did not live long peaceful lives; they faced death constantly in the arena. This man was a champion. Spartacus was a champion as were Crixus and Gannicus, two of his followers. Many more who now followed him were also gladiators; escaped from the Ludus of Batiatus in Capua.

 

The man bowed; hands yet bound by shackle. “Dominus.”

 

“Remove shackles.” Crassus ordered. “There is no need for such. I would have this man teach me the skills of a gladiator and they but impede lesson.”

* * *

Nasir!” Nasir turned at hearing their host’s voice. He had hoped to avoid the man for the day; but it seemed the gods were mocking him.

 

“I thought you gone for the marketplace?” Nasir said.

 

“No, no. I sent my man of business to see to things today. I would be proper host and see you entertained while your brother is away.” The man said. “He left quite early along with that scowling giant of a bodyguard. He wished to check on your goods and see what was saved from the bandits. Your men have gained the outskirts of the city.”

 

“There is no need for you to break routine for my sake.” Nasir said. “I am sure that I am able to see myself entertained for a few hours.”

 

“I would not hear of such!” The man said taking Nasir arm and dragging him toward the balcony. “I had Silas set out an early luncheon for us that we may plan spectacle in your honor!”

 

The man urged Nasir down onto a couch before sitting next to him. He picked up a cup of wine and handed it to the rebel. “Now you must tell me; in your travels have you ever witnessed the games?”

 

“The games?” Nasir questioned already having an idea of what the man meant.

 

“Yes; Gladiator games! We are not blessed with an arena the magnificence of the one recently burned in Capua; but we do have a small arena here. I was considering perhaps a contest on the beach at sundown to be viewed from balcony. And of course I would have Silas secure whores from the brothel.”  The man leaned closer and placed his hand on Nasir’s knee. “Men and women to perform for your pleasure.”

 

“Actually I would prefer neither. The sight of such does not stir me.” Nasir said as he stood up.

 

“Then perhaps you would prefer to take part.” The man said as he stood up and made his way over to reach out and run a strand of Nasir’s hair through his fingers. “I could arrange private spectacle for us. In fact I would prefer it. Surely my favor for your company in a more intimate setting is apparent.”

 

Nasir glanced to the corner where Donar’s hand was now on the hilt of his sword. Nasir had no argument with sending the Roman shit to the afterlife; but the fifteen armed men within the villa made such an attack foolhardy at best. Nasir surreptitiously shook his head at Donar halting the action. There were after all other options.

 

“Your interest was noted.” Nasir said with a seductive smile that did not reach his eyes. “My brother is quite overprotective of me.”

 

The man began smiling smugly. “Your brother is not here now. I would show you how deep my favor runs.” The man leaned in intending to kiss his quarry and met fingers upon his lips.

 

“I would have a moment to prepare myself.” Nasir said keeping the Roman shit’s lips from touching his own. “As you say, my brother is not here. Allow me a few moments to prepare and then, come to my bed. Donar come.” Nasir said as he entered the house followed by Donar.

 

"Silas; see to it that none disturb us once alone." The man ordered. "I would have my fill of the little Syrian."

 

* * *

 

 

“I would have Agron return with me.” Ahmed spoke up. “It would be out of character for me to show up without my ‘scowling giant’ as our host has named him. I would also suggest taking the ships after we have taken the villas.”

 

“I would heed Ahmed in this Spartacus.” Agron spoke up. “We have had the time to scout the docks and the villas. Once night falls; no one approaches the villas. If we take them then; we have clear fucking path to docks and desired ships.”

 

“And a clear path of retreat.” Spartacus said. “Yet it leaves us exposed for several hours waiting for sunset.”

 

“Not all of us.” Agron said. “You will need to scout your path in; and of retreat. No better time to do so than now.”

 

“And give us time to inform Nasir and the others of our plans. Looks like I’m imposing on our host with yet more slaves.” Ahmed chuckled. "The layout of all the villas are the same according to our host. If you know his villa; then you will know all."

 

"Well then Crixus." Spartacus said picking up a bundle of silks liberated from the last villa they had taken. "Shall we put foot to task?"

 

Crixus lifted a large amphora onto his shoulder. "If I hear one word from your scowling giant; he will be wearing the measure of olive oil in this cask when I break it over his head."

 


	24. Nasir's Victory

Ahmed looked around at the house slaves sitting gathered in the courtyard. Lugo was wearing the armor of one of the household guards. Nemetes was busy rooting through a chest gathering valuables.

 

“Lugo?” Agron questioned. “This is not condition household was left in.”

 

“Little Man and Donar decide to take over now.” Lugo answered.

 

“And where is Nasir?” Agron asked.

 

“He is with Dominus.” Donar answered where he stood at the entrance to a doorway. “I begin to think Asher could have taken lessons from Nasir in treachery. The gods favor us he stands with us.”

 

“I believe there is a tale to be told here.” Spartacus said as he took in the scene of slaves sitting quietly cleaning Roman armor; the lack of armed Romans; and the amused smiles on the Germans’ faces.

 

“Dominus grew insistent in his attention.” At Agron’s growl Donar let out a full belly laugh. “Calm yourself Agron. Nasir proves able to handle himself.”

 

Ahmed, Spartacus and Crixus followed Agron as the man shouldered his way past the still laughing Donar. The first thing they noticed was a foul stench that seemed to come from a room cordoned off by a curtain.

 

Crixus lifted the curtain to find the Roman’s guards piled together covered in blood and their own waste. “Jupiter’s Cock!” Crixus said dropping the curtain and covering his nose.

 

“We almost felt bad.” Donar said. “Killing Roman shits while they shit themselves.” Donar laughed again. “But Nasir’s point was well proven. Raising sword is farthest thing from mind when stomach churns and bowels boil!”

 

“Their illness was not natural?” Spartacus asked.

 

“The result of hemlock tainted wine given by Dominus body slave.” Donar said. “Nasir and I shared words with the lad; Silas. Nasir spoke to him of shared past as body slave swaying him as and the balance of the house slaves to our cause.”

 

“The boy proves resourceful.” Crixus chuckled.

 

“You have no idea!” Donar chuckled as he moved in front of the group and gestured them into the Dominus’ bedchamber.

 

“Fuck the Gods!” Agron exclaimed as they entered the room to find Nasir and Silas lounging on couches stuffing their faces with figs and grapes. The lecherous merchant was bound naked on his bed with his mouth open snoring.

 

“Agron!” Nasir quickly went over to throw his arms around the German with a giggle. “See I told you my virtue was safe.”

 

“Nasir! We had words about the need to keep up deception till nightfall!” Ahmed hissed. “This will change plans.”

 

“He is not expected in marketplace until the morrow.” Silas said. “He sent his man of business to tend to matters today. I already sent a message to the man that Dominus did not wish to be disturbed. Claudius knew of plans to seduce young houseguest; and thinks my master successful in gaining cock’s desire.”

 

“Do not cast that look.” Nasir said to Agron. “I told you I had been dealing with men such as this long before we met. I fed him herbs with his wine and soon sleep overtook him.”

 

“And we saw him bound to bed as he has bound all who serve him to same.” Silas said.

 

“Silas; you have been great help to Nasir. Gratitude.” Spartacus said laying a hand on the man’s shoulder.

 

Silas looked to Nasir. The Syrian grinned. “You have just gained Spartacus gratitude; a better first meeting than the one I had with him!”

 

“We could do more.” Silas said. “These villas, the slaves are acquainted. Our masters spend their days in the city and once tasks are done; we are left to our own company. The others; they would join you also and lend aid in taking the rest.”

 

Spartacus turned to Agron with a smile. “I believe we waste Nasir’s talent. He has taken over this villa with three men and a handful of newly freed man and women. We should take pause and place rebellion in his hands.”

* * *

 

“The cocksucker leaves clear trail.” Gannicus asked as Saxa examined the ground.

 

“When ground is wet; all leave clear trail.” Saxa said as she stood up. “Path moves toward Neapolis.”

 

“He’ll find sour welcome there.” Gannicus said. “Theseus set foot toward Neapolis two day past at Spartacus order. If he follows plan; Roman sword will find Simon’s head before Simon finds tongue.”

 

“He would speak secrets to them.” Saxa said. “They will come.”

 

“Theseus was to burn ships in harbor and return to join us.” Gannicus said. “He has not. He has ignored order or is captured by Romans. I’ll not be found waiting when they pry words from Theseus mouth.”

 

“We go back?” Saxa asked as Gannicus turned back the way they had come.

 

“And make haste toward meeting with Spartacus and Agron set outside of Herculaneum with the balance of men and the people we protect.” Gannicus said.

 

“Spartacus did not exile Agron and the others?” Saxa asked.

 

“He sent Agron to Pompeii.” Gannicus said. “To free more men being brought to Rome in chains.”

 

“It is good thing! I see my brothers again soon!” Saxa said.

 

* * *

 

 

“Crassus.” Senator Metellus called out as he descended the step in front of the Senate. “You cease your campaign to gain senate approval to raise legion under your command?”

 

“I am only now made aware that Cassinius and Furius have been dispatched to defend Pompeii and yet they detour to Neapolis chasing a shadow.” Crassus said. “Spartacus once again makes fool of you.”

 

“They received report of Spartacus presence.” Metellus said. “And upon arrival did in fact find slaves in revolt.”

 

“A revolt that should have been handled by the magistrate. Yet the man sends off a soldier to beg aid from Rome in putting end to a single gladiator of no note and a handful starving runaways.” Crassus said. "Meanwhile Spartacus is gone to ground poised to raise head and once again strike blow to the Republic.”

 

“And you would have the senate believe that you can bring him to heel?” Metellus snorted. “Glaber for all his arrogance had at least the credential of a family with a military background of note. You Crassus have nothing but your wealth to recommend you. I don’t think Spartacus will be bought for the price of a few coins.”

 

Metellus sighed. “There is yet chance for you to rise my friend, but this is not that chance.  You are a man of commerce. It is what you know. A man should hold to what he knows best and leave what he does not to others with better lineage.”


	25. Inspiration

Agron was sitting on the couch watching the merchant waiting for the man to wake from his alcohol induced slumber. He held his dagger in his hand imagining it removing the man’s offending cock.

 

“The man will go nowhere when senses regained.” Spartacus said as he came into the room.

 

“I do not think so. I wait but to break words with him.” Agron said. “I would have him learn the consequences of intruding upon what belongs to another.”

 

Spartacus sat down and stretched his legs out. “What belongs to another? Is Nasir now owned by Agron?”

 

“You know my meaning.” Agron said. “I do not own Nasir as some thing. Yet he is of great meaning to me. He holds my heart; I would protect him from all who seek to force unwanted attentions.”

 

“A noble desire; one that would have perhaps been appreciated by Tiberius.” Spartacus said. “Yet Tiberius is as dead as the man who once lived within this body. Just as Spartacus is now the man who lives here;” Spartacus slapped his palm against his own heart. “Nasir now lives in the body once owned by Tiberius. Nasir has proven he can protect himself.”

 

“He should not have to.” Agron countered.

 

“No more than Duro should have fallen to Roman blade; or Naevia molded from innocent girl to warrior.” Spartacus said in agreement. “Yet we do not also control our own fates and threat becomes apparent. The difference is that they all were given means to face fate and mold it as they will. Nasir has become proud warrior; hiding behind the man who holds his heart may prove fatal blow to pride.”

 

Agron slipped his dagger back into its sheathe. “Then care will be taken that pride is spared knowledge.”

 

Spartacus shook his head. “Silas has asked Nasir to accompany him to speak with slaves in other villas. Nourish desire to protect him by accompanying them.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lugo and Nemetes had packed bundles with the now cleaned armor.  Crixus stood with them as the bundles were placed on a wagon. “The decision to take the villa has provided opportunity to bring our people into the city. Spartacus would have you outfit as many as possible with armor to give the appearance of soldiers. Secret as many of the rest as you can within wagon and return.”

 

“And those we cannot bring in under cover?” Nemetes asked.

 

“Have them carry items.” Ahmed said. “I travel with you; it will appear as if I simply rescue caravan and goods meant for trading from road.”

 

“It will make it easier to fill our purpose in being here if we are all in one place.” Donar said.

 

“Leave three men to watch for Romans on the road.” Crixus said. “I would have warning if legion appears.”

 

Lugo nodded. “We set watch.”

 

“Well let’s get this done.” Donar said. “I tire of playing slave to fucking Syrians; even ones as well respected as Ahmed and Nasir.”

 

* * *

 

 

Agron stood near the door of the villa’s kitchen. He had found that his presence seemed to fill the other slaves with unease. Silas had spoken but a few words before bowing to Nasir.

 

“Do not.” Nasir said “You bow to no one now.”

 

An older man spoke up. “He is a slave as are we all. We bow willingly or Dominus sees us bow by force.”

 

“Silas no longer has a Dominus to do so.” Nasir explained. “Just as I no longer bow under Roman yoke.”

 

“You are free. What do you know of a slave’s life?” The old man asked.

 

“Agron, show them.” Nasir said quietly.

 

The German straightened from where he had been leaning against the frame of the door. Conscious of the slaves’ unease he unwrapped the cloth covering his right forearm. Turning his arm he displayed the ‘B’ branded into the flesh there.

 

“Agron once stood as slave in the ludus of Quintas Batiatus. He was with Spartacus when villa I lived at was liberated. He also stood at Spartacus side when collar was ripped from neck of Dominus most favored slave. The neck collar was ripped from was my own.” Nasir lifted his hair revealing a small tattoo usually covered by his hair.

 

“You are a slave!” the old man gasped.

 

“No longer!” Agron said. “We are free men!”

 

Nasir smiled at his gladiator. “Spartacus will see all freed. No longer do we accept collar and lash. Agron and I are free to decide for ourselves what we desire our lives to be.”

 

A younger woman stepped forward. “You were favored slave. You had position, pampered by Dominus. Favored slaves have life of ease.”

 

Nasir looked at the girl and remembered when he thought as she did. “There was a time when your words were my words. I was body slave to my Dominus; and did not toil in fields. My skin was as softest silk. I bathed in honey and rosewater as did my closest friend, Chadara; and yet such luxuries only came at steep price.”

 

Nasir took the girl’s hand. “Dominus would force touch upon us or make us touch each other even though we as brother and sister. I did not desire my Dominus; yet my body was not my own, it belonged to him. He could do to it what he wished.  Many nights Chadara and I were left to comfort each other after hours spent in his bed. I believed that it was all I deserved as slave and considered myself blessed by the gods that I was fair of face and form. That Dominus attention was to use body as object of pleasure and not object of harsh labor.”

 

Nasir looked up and gave Agron a smile. “I have since learned that I am worth more, deserve more than scraps of attention. I know what it is to welcome loving touch; and give same. I know what it is to hold the heart of one I desire as they hold mine. I am surrounded by people who show affection because they see me as person, not object. People who lift sword and fight for me as I lift sword and fight for them. You can have the same; you simply have to take it.”

 

“Nasir speaks true.” Agron said. “Spartacus fights for all who would be free of Roman yoke, as do I. We started with but a few house slaves and gladiators from the ludus of Quintas Batiatus and now we count ourselves among thousands; and our numbers continue to grow. We will fight this night to free all of you from the Roman shits who call themselves your masters. Beyond that, the choice is yours. Join us; or run to freedom. We will continue to fight.”

 

“They have proven words.” Silas said. “I am freed of Dominus and will follow Spartacus. And I will learn to lift sword and fight. I will not return to status of Roman plaything!”


	26. Agron's Vengeance

Agron lay on his back on the bed in the room Nasir had taken when they arrived at the villa. Nasir was plastered to his side attempting to catch his breath. Nasir lifted his head to look down on his lover. Agron’s eyes were closed, yet Nasir knew he was awake.

 

“We have lain together many times,” Nasir started. “Yet I sense a gentler passion to your touch this day.”

 

Agron opened his eyes. “Your words were moving. I do not often think of how it was for you before that day we came to your villa.” Agron sat up. “You spoke of Chadara; I did not realize her loss was so great. You feel much as I do; losing Duro.”

 

“The girl reminded me of Chadara; and of myself.” Nasir said. “What she said was true. For slaves; Chadara and I were pampered. Dominus allowed us to do no work that would overly tire us or cause injury. Life was easier under Dominus; we wanted for nothing and Dominus adorned us as many do beloved pets.”

 

“You miss being slave?” Agron asked in disbelief as he sat up.

 

Nasir shook his head. “I do not miss being slave. But the comforts are missed at times. I was never cold, or hungry. I was sheltered under dry roof, not leaking tent.”

 

Nasir also sat up and faced Agron. “Now I often find belly empty when hunts prove fruitless. I huddle cold and wet beneath makeshift tent during storm, and skin is covered in mud instead of pleasant creams. My life is no longer comfortable; but it is mine.”

 

Nasir reached out and took Agron’s hand lacing their fingers together. “I do not have to endure touch of Dominus and pretend desire overwhelms; instead I welcome your touch and the desire it raises. When cold seeps into bones I seek your side and warmth you give freely.”

 

Nasir now moved to straddle the gladiator’s lap. “Life is no longer comfortable; but I have discovered things more important than comfort from one who holds my heart. I have happiness and joy; things much more rewarding than comfort.” Nasir leaned forward and captured Agron’s lips in a gentle kiss. “Chadara did not learn of this; she continued to believe her only worth was in offering cunt. I grieve her; but freedom did not sit well with her. She wanted only comfort from life.”

 

“One day Little Man, when we are truly free of Rome’s hold; I would see you once again to the comforts you enjoyed.” Agron said returning the kiss.

 

The sound voices yelling and feet scurrying along the hallway carried to the room. “Yet today is not that day.” Nasir said. “We should dress and join others; it will be dark soon.”

* * *

 

 

Cassinius looked at the man who was chained in the storeroom of the villa they had taken over in Neapolis. His face was marked with bruises from where the city guards had struck him while subduing him.

 

“This is representation of Spartacus fearsome army?” Furius snorted. “How the man has any success leading such as this gives question to the skill of Glaber.”

 

“This man is representation of the rabble that follows in Spartacus’ wake.” Cassinius said. “He is no gladiator. Yet the man claims knowledge of Spartacus whereabouts. It is all that keeps him from stoning in the square.”

 

Cassinius grabbed a stool and sat down. “You follow Spartacus?”

 

“I was with him; I do not follow him.” The man said “Slaves have no choice in matter; once he comes all are branded fugitivus whether we offered aid or not.”

 

“You expect us to believe you followed the man for however long and were given no choice?” Furius snorted. “We’d sooner believe Jupiter descended from the heavens to place lips upon your ass.”

 

“I would prove my claim. I know where Spartacus makes camp.” The man said. “He had plans made concerning the German and Celt. I know not what plans entail; but the Celt remains at campsite with the majority of forces.”

 

“Where is this campsite?” Cassinius asked.

 

“A vineyard, near to the base of the mountains north of the city.” The slave answered.

 

“What are you called slave?” Furius asked.

 

“I am named Simon.” The slave answered.

 

“Very well Simon.” Cassinius said as he stood and gestured to the guard. “See the slave to food and drink. Have medicus tend to his wounds. He will take us to this vineyard; you will see that he does not escape. Yet I would have him alive to face my displeasure should his words prove false.”

 

The soldier stood to attention and saluted. “Yes Praetor.”

 

* * *

 

 

Agron watched as Nasir, Naevia, Lugo, Donar, Nemetes, and Ahmed along with the now armed house slaves slipped out into the darkness.  The German turned toward the hallway leading to the merchant’s room.

 

“You yet seek to break words with the merchant?” Spartacus asked.

 

“As you knew I would.” Agron answered. “It is not something that I will see stand.”

 

“Then let us take care that pride is protected from fatal blow.” Spartacus said as he turned toward Crixus and the rest of those meant to raid the ships in port. “I trust your words will be brief.”

“It will take but briefest moment.” Agron said as he started down the hallway. As he entered the room; Agron drew his sword. The man was awake and testing his bonds.

 

“I have been kept waiting many hours to see you rise from slumber.” Agron said. “I would have words with you; concerning Nasir.”

 

“Where is he? What have you done to him slave?” the merchant asked.

 

Agron found his lips smiling of their own accord. “He but rose from our shared bed. I’m sure he is by now sending your neighbors to the afterlife. You sought to seduce him to your bed. You show no more respect for him as a free man than his former Dominus did as slave. You both believed him to be an object placed here to serve your own pleasure.”

 

Agron stepped up to the end of the bed. “He has never been such in my eyes. He is a man with thoughts, desires and value beyond the mere warming of one’s bed. I cannot fault you for noticing his beauty; I do fault you for not appreciating how rare a beauty he is.” Agron poked at the ropes holding the man down. “I believe he has taught lesson in foolishness of not seeing him for the man he is. Now I would teach further lesson.”

 

Agron laid his sword against the man’s groin. “Never assume a beauty such as Nasir is not held in regard by another. Seeing you fawn over the man I claim as my own simply moves me to remove offending appendage.” Agron said as he separated the man’s cock with a swift slice of his sword. “And the mind that moved you to cause offense.” Agron’s sword swung through the air once more taking the man’s head.”


	27. Naevia's Mind

“Gather whatever can be used for a journey; food, medicants, blankets.” Nasir ordered the now freed slaves in the last villa. He looked around seeing several slaves had chosen to start celebrating by getting into their master’s wine. Grabbing one of the ranking house slaves he hissed. “See to your people and set them to task!”

 

Nasir looked around for Naevia who should have been helping to set the house slaves to needed purpose. Silas had been sent to let Spartacus know that the last villa had fallen. Naevia was the only other person in their group that the house slaves could relate to. Hearing a scream from further in the house Nasir immediately followed the sound.

 

Entering a storeroom; he found the source of the scream. A young Roman girl no more than three summers stood backed into a corner as the girl he has spoken with earlier brandished a sword at her while Naevia stood over the mother with her sword impaling the woman’s chest.

 

In the split second it took for him to take in the scene the girl dropped to the floor run through by the sword in the slave girl’s hand.

 

“You have lost reason!” He yelled grabbing the slave. He turned to Naevia. “Your task is to help organize these people. Not slaughter children!”

 

“It was a Roman child.” Naevia hissed. “One less to visit suffering upon us!”

 

“You do not know that!” Nasir said. “You kill indiscriminately! The child may have grown without ever seeking to abuse anyone; yet you have stolen that chance from her!”

 

“You are naïve if you think youth stays their hand.” Naevia argued. “I have seen what a Roman child is capable of.  I’ll not leave one to raise sword against us!”

 

“And I’ll not see more innocent children fall to blade.” Nasir argued right back. “You class all Romans together and yet you were recipient of Lucius kindness; as was I.  Did he not tend our wounds and the wounds of Oenameaus? Did he not give his life to our cause?”

 

“Your soft heart will see you to the afterlife.” Naevia said. “I’ll not follow you there. A soft heart is weakness to them. If you would live; you would do well to harden it lest Agron lose another he loves to Roman blade.”

 

Naevia grabbed the slave’s arm and pushed her way past her friend.

 

* * *

 

Spartacus and the rest of the rebels waited in the shadows along the docks for word that a clear path lay behind them.  Agron had pointed out the two ships in the harbor that held slave cargo.

 

“We should do as Theseus was ordered and burn the others.” Crixus suggested.

 

“No, I would have us far from Pompeii before discovery is made.” Spartacus said. “Firing the ships would bring them down upon us. I thing I would not see until we are in better position to answer attack.”

 

“And when will that day come?” Crixus asked. “You but lead us from villa to villa nipping at Rome’s tail.”

 

“And with every villa we liberate our numbers grow.” Spartacus pointed out. “In time they will equal the legions Rome sends after us. I would have our numbers reach that point with those able to raise sword.”

 

“Two ships of fighting men will not fill our ranks with able men.” Agron pointed out.

 

“No they will not. Yet those slaves that join us can be trained.” Spartacus said. “Nasir was once as like to cut off his own foot with sword, yet he is now among our most fierce as are those who were liberated with him.”

 

“You will build ludus to teach these house slaves to be gladiators?” Crixus asked. “Is your name Spartacus or Batiatus?”

 

“Open fucking eyes!” Agron said. “Have Roman shits not moved to make it impossible to gain fighting men from Neapolis? It is the reason we stand in shadows on dock of Pompeii.”

 

“Agron is not wrong in this Crixus. When what we do here is discovered they will move to make it impossible to gain men here and will soon see the same at every port.” Spartacus said. “Opportunity to free fighting will be removed. We must build them from those who join us. Better to start now.”

 

Agron turned at the sound of footfalls on the dock to see Silas hurrying toward them. Once he had reached the trio he spoke. “The last villa has fallen. Nasir sets those freed to task in gathering supplies and journeying to meeting point.”

 

Spartacus nodded. “Return to see it done. We move to take ships and will join you soon.” Turning to Crixus he pointed out the ship from Carthage. “I would have you take the Carthaginian ship with your people. You were friends with Barca; his name may well yet carry weight.”

 

“While you and Agron free yet another ship full of German shits.” Crixus said. “Let’s hope there’s not another Sedulus among them.”

 

“If there is; then he falls to sword as Sedulus did.” Agron noted.

 

“The way the gods shit on us; more likely another lumbering oaf from east of the Rhine.” Crixus said.

 

“It would be blessing as we already carry the weight of more than enough fucking Gauls.” Agron said as he drew his dagger and signaled the others waiting in the shadows to move forward.

 

“Let us see this done quickly.” Spartacus said as he drew his own dagger. “And quietly.”

 

The trio slipped out of the shadows each grabbing a Roman guard and slitting their throats. Spartacus gestured his people forward and the two groups quickly made their way to the deck of the ships. Without guards to raise alarm; those on the decks of the ships were quickly sent to the afterlife. 

* * *

 

 Ahmed checked the last horse and made sure that the carts holding the goods and slaves not dressed to participate in the deception looked much like any other caravan. Under cover of darkness there was small chance of anyone realizing that there were people among the goods.

 

He looked toward the villa. They were ready to move only missing Naevia and Nasir to start journey. Ahmed straightened as they approached. His eyes narrowed as he noticed a tension between the two. Nasir and Naevia had shared a closeness borne of Nasir’s near death and shared background. That closeness was missing. The two obviously had shared heated words over some subject. Ahmed just hoped that Naevia’s sickness of mind was not rubbing off on his brother.


	28. Travelers

“And Spartacus again makes fool of Cassinius and Furius! While they make haste to Neapolis, he lays plan toward Pompeii!” Marcus Crassus slammed the message down on his desk. “And in the doing so; ends lives of respected Roman citizens!”

 

Kore stood quietly in the corner glancing at the two young men who stood next to the desk; listening to the words of Marcus’ spy.

 

“Surely the Senate must see that the wise course of action would be to send you in their stead.” Tiberius said. “You would certainly see the dog brought to heel!”

 

Sabinius stood quietly. Having grown up with Tiberius as dearest friend; he was well aware of Tiberius often impetuous nature. Catching Kore’s eye; he realized that she was looking to the two of them to calm Marcus temper, not inflame it.

 

“The Senate rarely admits to mistakes; even when they are glaringly obvious.” Sabinius said. “The reason so many of them find themselves with empty coffers.”

 

Marcus sighed and looked to Sabinius. “You show wisdom beyond your years Sabinius.”

 

“I have had benefit of your counsel; standing at Tiberius side.” Sabinius said. “How bad was the attack on Pompeii?”

 

“Two ships of slaves from foreign soil added to the rebels’ numbers, dozens of city guards killed, and five of Pompeii’s wealthiest citizens slaughtered along with their families. And no alarm raised.” The messenger said. “He slipped in and out; as if a shade from Hades himself.”

 

“The man proves clever. He will continue to toss crumbs at Rome and Cassinius and Furius will continue to chase them like dogs after a bone.” Marcus said. “Gratitude for report. See yourself to wine and food then make way back to Neapolis. I would know what those two fools know.”

 

The man bowed before leaving the room.

 

“Father, why do you continue to pay the man to bring news you would gather from the Senate?” Tiberius asked.

 

“Because the Senate would seek to see themselves viewed as competent in this. Their missteps would not be revealed.” Marcus said. “Spartacus will continue to make fools of Cassinius, Furius and the Senate. They will eventually seek aid from me; even if it is just my wealth. I would be prepared; and have you equally prepared. Kore will seek you out when next I train with the gladiator; I would have you attend.”

* * *

 

 

Ahmed had found a spot along the road with a clearing to stop.  “Nasir I would see to feeding this lot.” Ahmed said as he climbed down from his seat on the wagon. “Spartacus should soon be upon us; they travel much lighter than we do.”

 

“For good reason.” Nasir said. “They do not drag half of Pompeii along behind them.”

 

“All we acquired will be of use.” Ahmed said.

 

“Food and weapons yes; but we do not need half the fabrics and clothes we carry.” Nasir said.

 

“We do if we are to hide in plain sight.” Ahmed said. “A group this large without purpose would raise suspicions. A group this large in a caravan of merchants is of no notice. Any seen to be hurrying from Pompeii in haste would be searched for weapons or other contraband. A trunk full of silks will be taken as simple goods on way to market.”

 

“A point that did not come to mind.” Nasir admitted.

 

“You are too young to remember our people. Assyrians are known for their caravans.” Ahmed said. “Once Spartacus rejoins us we can dump what is not needed and make better time.”

 

Ahmed waved to one of the slaves he was familiar with from the merchant’s house. Nasir asked the man to see that all received rations while they waited. Once the man was set to task, Nasir dropped to the ground to sit while Ahmed rummaged around in the wagon.

 

Ahmed continued to dig around inside as he spoke. “You and Naevia seemed to be at odds earlier. Is anything amiss?”

 

“A small disagreement.” Nasir said. “Nothing of import.”

 

“Break words Nasir. I would ease mind that it is nothing of import.” Ahmed said poking his head out of the wagon. “She is friend to you; and yet she suffers grip of demons from past treatment. I’ll not see her demons bring harm to you.”

 

The sound of voices raised in excitement saved Nasir from answering. Nasir stood up to see Agron towering above a group of slaves. The tall German caught sight of Nasir and broke into a smile as he headed their way.

 

“The scowling giant becomes the smiling giant.” Ahmed said. “I would save myself being blinded by the sight of your answering smile.” Ahmed jumped down from the wagon. “There are words needed with Spartacus.”

 

Ahmed patted his brother’s shoulder and nodded at Agron as he left the two to their reunion.

* * *

 

“The rebels are to the wind, Praetor.” A soldier said as he bowed to Cassinius. “Signs speak of a large group recently encamped in the area. I have set men to scout the woods.”

 

Furius looked around as he sat atop his horse next to Cassinius. “It seems the slave spoke true of knowing where Spartacus made camp. Yet they leave him behind.”

“It would seem he holds no value to them.” Cassinius said. “He is as I labelled him; rabble following in the wake of the man. Have the men set camp. Send women from follower’s camp to see the villa set to rights. I would have the comfort of a bed this night. Have the slave brought to me for further interrogation.”

 

Furius spurred his horse to see the orders issued. Once they were attended to; he made his way to the detail charged with watching the prisoner.

 

The unlucky soldier who had been saddled with responsibility for Simon stood as he approached. “I see no rebels. Does Cassinius send order to put the slave out of his misery?”

 

“Not yet.” Furius said. “Spartacus was camped here. Cassinius orders the slave brought to him.”

 

“Better we should end him now.” The soldier said. “If the rebels are gone from here; that one is of no use. He knows not where they are now.”

 

“That is for Praetor Cassinius to decide!” Furius said. “See him to the villa. We shall see if his tongue holds words to yet hold death at bay again.”


	29. Clarity

“Ahmed.” Spartacus held out his arm in greeting. “I know the plan was to take what would be needed from villas; yet it appears you bring all from them save bodies of the Romans fallen to your blade.”

 

Ahmed let out a chuckle as he grasped the man’s arm in return. “This caravan has seen us safely from Pompeii and allowed us to bring much in the way of supplies. Yet now that you have rejoined us; it is time to shed façade and take on appearance of army we become.”

 

“Let us find the Gaul. I would have him present as I break words with you and Agron.” Ahmed said falling into step next to the rebel leader. “Your followers grow in number even faster now. Many of those who follow are unable to raise sword, yet they continue to trail after you.”

 

“I would see all freed who wish to be.” Spartacus said.

 

“As would I; yet they weaken your position.” Ahmed said. “You have an army of fighters trailed about by follower’s camp; much like the Romans.  Unlike Romans I don’t think you would leave them to fend for themselves should battle overtake you.”

 

“Find straightest path to point.” Spartacus said as he came to a stop and turned to face the Syrian.

 

“It is time to shape your rebel horde into an army.” Ahmed said. “And see dead weight shed to advantage.”

 

“I would not desert them.” Spartacus stated.

 

“Nor do I expect you to.” Ahmed said. “I suggest you give them blessing to take flight to freedom. Resources may be reserved for those who take up cause and the freed feed fire in bellies by virtue of success in seeing them freed.”

 

“That is why you have such a large collection of wagons and such.” Spartacus said. “It is plan that has been in mind for some days.  And what of Nasir; have you spoken with him?”

 

“Words I would break when final arrangements are made.” Ahmed said. “I’ll not have his mind conflicted in coming days.”

 

Ahmed looked up and saw Naevia and Crixus sitting together. “Let us gather the Gaul and rejoin Agron at my wagon. I would see a small improvement made toward giving appearance of organized army.”

* * *

 

Gannicus and Saxa made their way through the woods surrounding the camp in valley that lay between Vesuvius and the city of Herculaneum. It was the spot agreed upon where all would reunite after separate missions ended.

 

The sound of footsteps brought both to attention.  The man who appeared on the path appeared unarmed but for bow and quiver of arrows laid on his back. Seeing the two the man was obviously startled and wary but made no threating moves.

 

“Pardon.” The man spoke. “I mean no harm; but find the woods safer these days than the roads. Between the threat of Spartacus horde and the actions of Romans seeking to bring him to heel; one is not safe in these days.”

 

“My woman and I have heard tales of the rebel.” Gannicus said quickly grabbing Saxa to his side.

 

“If you hear such from Roman tongue; the tale is that he and his people are the titans of old broken free of Vulcan’s chains to rain destruction down upon all.” The man said. “The tale grows more fantastic with every telling.”

 

“And if you were to tell of it?” Gannicus asked.

 

“I’d claim them the Olympians themselves.” The man said. “Only a God could lay waste to the docks of Neapolis and but a day hence free men from ships in port at Pompeii while striking many of the richest in the city down at the same time. It will take more than Cassinius and Furius to stand against such as him.”

 

“Cassinius and Furius lead the legions against Spartacus?” Gannicus asked.

 

“It is the charge laid upon them by the Senate.” The man laughed. “So far they have but a single unknown gladiator’s head upon the gate at Neapolis along with small number that followed him.”

 

“So a gladiator brought to heel; yet not the Bringer of Rain.” Gannicus nodded.

 

“Although latest rumor says they head east on word of a slave who betrays the rebellion.” The man said. He straightened his bow and turned to the path. “Good journey to you and your woman.”

 

Saxa drew her dagger about to go after the man and stab him but Gannicus grabbed her arm. She gave him a questioning look but Gannicus just nodded at the brand on the man’s back.

 

“We have no quarrel with him.” The gladiator said quietly.

 

* * *

 

 

“Now that you’ve gathered us all about like errant children at their mother’s knee;” Crixus said. “What is the point?”

 

“The point is that our numbers swell. More are drawn to us each day.” Spartacus said. “Ahmed has voiced concerns about how we proceed from here.”

 

“What are your thoughts?” Agron encouraged. “Voice concerns.”

 

“An army is but an organized mob; kept under control by benefit of clear leadership.” Ahmed said. “You have your mob and your leadership; it but wants for clarity of organization to gain control.”

 

“Words of truth.” Spartacus said. “Troop movements follow where command directs.”

 

“Agron stays most often by your side; and the Gauls follow Crixus. Many follow Gannicus due to ownership of Rudis.” Ahmed explained. “Yet; many know not who is to be followed. Authority needs to be made clear, Nasir, I would welcome your aid.”

 

Nasir followed his brother to the back of the wagon just as confused about what Ahmed’s intention was as Agron and Crixus.  His brother’s intent was soon made clear as his arms filled with stolen Roman armor.

 

Spartacus seeing the pile of leather in the younger Syrian’s arms chuckled. “And meaning becomes clear.”

 

Ahmed pulled a breastplate from his brother’s arms. “I made a point of gathering the best armor I could find. “I think this will make you appear the leader of an army. Your people will be able to see their leader on the field and follow.”

 

“And this,” Ahmed said picking up what looked like nothing more than a bunch of leather straps. “Is all I could find of a size to fit a German giant. There is more in the wagon to see you and Gannicus outfitted also Crixus.”

 

Nasir was busy dressing Agron in the new armor.  Spartacus donned the breastplate. Crixus looked at the two. “I admit you both look more as commanders now.”

 

“See clarity met to establish organization.” Ahmed said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spartacus and Agron had to get that nifty new armor somewhere. And WotD Agron was smokin hawt in that new armor.


	30. A Spectacle

Agron, Crixus and Spartacus had taken Ahmed’s advice and entered the rebel’s new encampment mounted on horseback. While Spartacus and Agron had taken well to their new armor; Crixus had opted to keep his minimal; simply choosing a thicker shoulder guard. Nasir, Naevia, Ahmed and Lugo sat perched on wagons pulled by horse. Donar and Nemetes were at the rear of the caravan also on horseback as the group pulled into the center of the tents.

 

A familiar chuckle drew everyone’s attention to the arrival. “You present us spectacle! Seated upon horse as if leading Roman legion.” Gannicus said as he reached up to pat the black stallion Spartacus was mounted on.

 

“Ahmed is set upon seeing us equipped as army.” Spartacus said as he dismounted and handed the reins over to Agron. “See that they are corralled with generous grazing.”

 

Agron nodded as he took the reins and kneed his horse. Along with Crixus he set off in search rich grass for the horses to graze.

 

Gannicus chuckled again. “I am tempted to share drink with the beast. Carrying Agron’s bulk about would be a tiring chore.”

 

“Why he is mounted on the larger horse.” Spartacus said with a smile. “There is much to be done; we come well supplied with men and needed food and other goods.”

 

“A successful outcome then?” Gannicus said. “Welcome news; a balm for less welcome news to follow. Theseus and his band fell to city guard in Neapolis. Our brother’s head set upon spear at city gate as warning to others.”

 

“Not the outcome I wished.” Spartacus said. “He did fight with us to fell the house of Batiatus.”

 

“And had proven tendency toward liability in the time since.” Gannicus said.

 

“What of Simon? Has he set cause to worry?” Spartacus asked.

 

“He slipped away while we were preparing to move. Saxa and I followed his trail. He set foot toward Neapolis and if rumor is true; he is even now in the hands of the Roman legions.” Gannicus said. “We happened upon a slave in the woods who carried news from the city. Rome has sent their legions; command shared by Cassinius and Furius. Two fools who fell completely for your ruse of sending Theseus to Neapolis.”

 

“News of our presence in Pompeii will have reached the ear of the senate then.” Spartacus said.

 

“It has.” Gannicus said. “The slave spoke of it. Yet he spoke of no other generals being set to task in tracking us.”

 

“Then we take pause.” Spartacus said. “See everyone well-fed and the injured tended. We set camp here. I would have words at evening meal. Ahmed has spoken of the need for organization and his point is well made. Agron and Crixus join us. We set plans to move forward with our campaign.”

* * *

Ahmed led the horse over to where Agron was tethering the beasts together.  He handed the reins to the German before speaking. “I fear disagreement between Naevia and Nasir. There was unease between them as we left Pompeii.”

 

“What cause?” Agron asked as he gestured at an older boy to take over the task. “They have a bond of shared suffering born of her rescue from the mines.”

 

“He would not speak of it with me. Claimed it was of no import.” Ahmed said. “I too have seen the bond between them; as brother and sister. Something of no import would not cause such division.”

 

Ahmed stopped and took a deep breath. “Nasir regards you as a part of him now; as you regard him. Secrets kept from others are often revealed to the one most loved. I would have you break words with him; I wish his mind to be at ease.”

 

Agron looked at the Syrian. “His mind has been at ease since we have ceased to clash. What spurs this sudden need to break words over his state of mind?”

 

“I have spoken to Spartacus. Many who follow you now have no purpose. They are free but idle of contribution.” Ahmed said. “I will remain to help you mold your army; but I have no desire to die on Roman soil. I would fall from life on the sands of the desert where I was birthed.”

 

“You would leave? I would not see Nasir lose his brother again.” Agron said. “Such would crush his heart.”

 

“Agron, I consider leaving only because I know his heart is well cared for; by you.” Ahmed explained. “I long for my home; it is not such for Nasir. He has a different home; you. He will not leave your side.”

 

“Ahmed I cannot be the reason you are parted.” Agron said. “Gannicus and Crixus are capable.”

 

“The Gaul’s woman is cause for upset with Nasir; it is only matter of time before her man also falls to upset. The Celt is a drunken fool who follows with no dedication to cause.” Ahmed said. “Spartacus has a cause of great importance. He needs someone who will stand at his side when the Gaul loses reason; Gannicus is not the man to do so.”

 

“And you believe me to be so? I have proven more than once to be no more reliable than you claim them. The lust for Roman blood overwhelms me as easily now in battle as it did when Duro fell to Roman blade.” Agron said. “Spartacus has found me too impetuous and given to confrontation on more than one occasion.”

 

“I have witnessed the bloodlust consume you on field of battle. It is the proper place and when battle is over; your reason once again takes hold. Yes you are impetuous yet you heed the word of your leader.” Ahmed said. “But there is more to my reasoning. Spartacus has many followers; he has other generals to carry his commands; you stand as the only one who holds bond of friendship.”

 

“All of us who escaped from the ludus are friends with Spartacus.” Agron said.

 

“You are all friendly; but that is bond of brotherhood. Not friendship.” Ahmed said. “How often has Spartacus been set to task seeing to his people and neglected to take evening meal. When he does you will take portion to him and sit with to be sure that he eats. When there is no plotting to be done; simply and evening of rest who is it that shares quiet conversation. That is why you need stay by the man’s side. You remind him of his humanity; as my brother reminds you of your own.”

 

“I will leave but it is with purpose.” Ahmed said. “I will lead those who wish it to freedom in Assyria. While you shatter Roman yoke; I will find my people and build a home. When battle is ended; you will have home and family waiting to welcome you.”

 

 


	31. Soft Hearts

“I only fight because Oenameus believed in your cause.” Gannicus said. “I’ll lift sword and kill Romans; but I hold no interest in leading men to their deaths.”

 

“Many already follow you.” Spartacus said.

 

“You fight for freedom; they are free to be fools.” Gannicus said. “I’ll not encourage them.”

 

“Spartacus speaks truth.” Crixus said. “They follow you. Like the German fucks follow Agron; and the Gauls follow me. That will not change. But knowing what happens with the fools that follow you would be of help.”

 

“It would be easier if I could depend on reports from you; just as Crixus and Agron will report to me of concerns with their people.” Spartacus said. “It would raise warning if another Simon appears among us.”

 

“I’ll give report if it is of aid; but I’ll not seek to drag men behind me like a mother leading ducklings to pond.” Gannicus said and took a drink from his cup. “It is settled.” The Celt stood up. “But for now there is wine; and Saxa waits.” Gannicus grabbed the jug and made his way out of the tent.

 

“That went as was expected.” Agron said. “He fights; but nothing more.”

 

“We should count ourselves blessed he does that much.” Crixus said. “I expected the man to go his own way when Oenameus fell.”

 

“It is telling that he has not.” Spartacus sighed. “In time he still may embrace our cause. In the meanwhile I would have you both judge our new brethren. Naevia and Nasir are skilled enough to challenge them. I would have you observe; weigh their skill and enthusiasm.”

 

“And what of you?” Crixus said. “It would be better if you weigh their skill for yourself.”

 

“Perhaps; but Ahmed has need my assistance.” Spartacus said. “We must plan for his departure.”

 

“He is skilled. You would just let him leave without argument?” Crixus asked. “You seek to build an army and encourage desertion.”

 

“I would have him lead those who cannot fight to safety.” Spartacus countered. “You have spoken more than once about them receiving same portion and treatment as those lifting sword. They would no longer be of concern. And seeing them free will demonstrate the point of our quarrel with Rome.”

 

“And thin our ranks.” Crixus complained as he stood up. “I am for rest if I must spend the day watching house slaves knocked about.”

 

Agron stayed where he was sitting on a short stool. Spartacus turned toward the German. “You show no reaction. I cannot believe your heart does not weigh heavy; I know Nasir means much to you.”

 

“Ahmed will discourage Nasir from leaving; as he discouraged me when I spoke of joining him.” Agron said. “He sees things much clearer than many of us. He would have me remain to fight at your side.”

 

“You consider leaving with him?” Spartacus asked.

 

“For Nasir’s sake. I did not want to stand as reason for their parting.” Agron said. “Ahmed will not stand as reason for me leaving you to fight with only Crixus to rely on. He is yet uneasy of Naevia. He spoke of a rift between her and Nasir. I am to discover cause.”

 

“He sets us both to task then; I am to build an army and you are to soothe raised hackle.” Spartacus chuckled. “His wisdom will be missed.”

 

“But not his meddling.” Agron said as he stood. “I would see my task accomplished before seeking rest.”

* * *

 

Nasir had gotten the tent raised and laid out the bedroll. He entered the tent with a jug of water to find Agron waiting.

 

“Your meeting with Spartacus ends quickly.” Nasir said as he sat the jug down and went to embrace his gladiator and place a kiss upon his lips. Drawing back he smiled and ran his hand over the leather crisscrossing Agron’s chest. “It suits you. You appear as if Achilles set to lay attack against Trojan wall.”

 

“You place yourself as captured Trojan priestess.” Agron said grinning. “Should I place you upon furs and ravish you as Achilles ravished Briseus? Before giving you up to my commander as spoils of war.”

 

“It is lucky that you follow Spartacus and not Agamemnon.” Nasir said. “Spartacus would not have me.”

 

“Then I would ravish you at my leisure; secure in knowing that you would stand ready to be ravished at my will.” Agron said removing his sword. “If you would be my captured prize; should you not be removing armor?”

 

Nasir grinned. “A thing I am most eager to do; and have been since this morn.” Nasir began helping Agron remove the leather items. Once down to his subligaria; Agron poured water into a basin to wash himself before bed. “I had words earlier with Ahmed. He tells of rift between you and Naevia.”

 

“I told him it was of no import.” Nasir said as he poured a cup of wine. “It should not have gone further than that.”

 

“He is your brother Nasir; he worries about you.” Agron said taking the cup of wine. “As do I.”

 

“We exchanged words when she encouraged the slaughter of a small child after killing the child’s mother.” Nasir said. “The child was too young for memory to properly take root; no more than two or three summers. Naevia’s only reasoning was that the child was Roman.”

 

“It has been the reasoning that Romans use to kill the children of slaves.” Agron said.

 

“And does not following Roman reasoning make us no better than them.” Nasir pointed out. “I recall hearing those words from Spartacus lips when you and Crixus counseled him that I would be better put down join my Dominus in the afterlife.”

 

“A mistake long held in regret.” Agron said as he wrapped his arms around his little man. “One I thank the gods Spartacus had sense not to embrace. You have proven yourself great asset to him; a great source of comfort to me. Heart seizes at the thought of not having you by my side.”

 

“Agron; I owe my life to a Roman; as do you.” Nasir said. “Had Lucius not gone with you that day to meet with Glaber would not all of you fallen? I cannot look at all Romans the same. They do not all stand as Batiatus or my Dominus.”

 

“Your kindness of heart makes itself known.” Agron said as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind Nasir’s ear.”

 

“Naevia broke same words to me.” Nasir said. “She named it a weakness.”

 

“It is far from a weakness my heart.” Agron said. “It is a strength you share with Spartacus. Lucius proved ally to us; yet all I could see on first glance was a Roman shit. And yet he tended to you. He embraced our cause. Not being able to see beyond a Roman shit is the true weakness.”

 

Nasir started to speak; but Agron gently placed a finger on the smaller man’s lips stopping the words before continuing. “I never had chance to speak with Naevia while at the ludus; but many had. They spoke of a girl holding a soft heart. She but needs time; the soft heart is still there; buried under rough treatment as was yours in the beginning. Hers will return as did your own.”


	32. Simon Says

“Praetor! The scouts have reported back to us.” The soldier said as he came to attention. Cassinuis and Furius were searching through the fallen villas outside of Pompeii.

 

“Well find tongue.” Cassinius demanded.

 

“Wagons abandoned along the road leading from Pompeii. Some goods inside assumed from the villas.” The soldiers said. “Also I bring a message from the magistrate. He wishes to meet with you. He says that he knows how Spartacus was able to enter into Pompeii without being seen.”

 

“Let us be quit of this place.” Cassinius said looking around at the dead bodies. “I would hear the man’s words.”

 

The soldier led them out of the house and to the edge of the docks where a man stood wearing the robes of a magistrate. At his side another man stood quietly head down.

 

“You are Praetor Cassinius?” The magistrate asked.

 

“I am. I was told you wished to have words.” Cassinius said. “You have knowledge of how Spartacus made entry into the city?”

 

“This is Claudius; slave to Marcus Verillius a merchant who lies among the dead.” The magistrate introduced the slave who stood at his side. “The tale is his to tell. But knowing of Verillius proclivities; I find no reason for doubt.”

 

“Well slave find fucking tongue!” Furius ordered.

 

“My master was deceived into opening his home to two men; brothers and their slaves. It was Spartacus men posing as merchants traveling from Antioch to seek trade.” Claudius said.

 

“And he took these unknown men into his fucking home?” Cassinius demanded.

 

“It is not unusual for merchants to gain additional coin by offering hospitality to visitors.” The magistrate answered. “Pompeii is known throughout the Republic for our hospitality to visitors. Ones appearing as men of business would not be left to seek rooms in the brothels.”

 

“It would seem it is a trait proven foolish by recent events.” Furius said.

 

“One of the Syrians was young and comely.” Claudius continued. “My master’s eye was caught. He offered shelter in effort to seduce him. On the day of the attack; he sent me to see to his concerns. I am his man of business. The older Syrian and the more dangerous of the two slaves left during the dawn to meet with expected caravan on the road.”

 

“The fool’s cock led to Spartacus entering the city?” Cassinius snorted. “I find myself less impressed with Pompeii as your tale proceeds.”

 

“On that day; my master’s body slave, Silas, bore message to me that He did not wish to be disturbed. It was not unexpected as my master had voiced his intention to have the Syrian that day as he was left without protection of brother.” Claudius said. “Nothing was thought to be amiss by his absence.”

 

“Did the fool not have guards to attend his villa?” Furius asked.

 

“He did but half the numbers attend his shop while business is conducted.” Claudius swallowed. “It was only when we returned to the villa the next morning that we discovered the guards dead and my master upon his bed; cock and head severed from body; that we knew of the treachery.”

 

“Alarm was immediately raised; and the extent of the carnage revealed.” The magistrate said. “If not for the two slave ships emptied of their cargo; no thought would have been given to the rebel.”

 

“It seems that no thought is given to fucking sense in this city!” Cassinius said. “Come Furius; let us see if our captive can see light shed upon these Syrians!”

 

* * *

 

 

Simon immediately got to his feet as Cassinius and Furius made their way down to the storage area where he was being held. The two walked with a determination to their step that made him uneasy.

 

“I would discover if there it yet reason for you to draw breath.” Cassinius said. “I would hear of Spartacus closest collaborators. Speak who stands at his side; give name to them.”

 

“There is the German called Agron; like Crixus the Gaul; the German escaped the carnage at the house of Batiatus.” Simon said. “Then there is the Celt; Gannicus.”

 

“The same Gannicus who was in the arena of Capua when it fell to flame.” Furius asked.

 

“Yes. It is said he holds the rudis.” Simon said.

 

“No Syrians in his inner circle?” Cassinius asked.

 

“Syrians? They are not his inner circle. Ahmed the elder was freed from the forge where I served.” Simon said. “Spartacus’ raid saw him reunited with his younger brother; Nasir. Nasir belongs to the German, Agron.”

 

“A slave with ownership of another?” Furius questioned.

 

“Nasir warms the German’s bed.” Simon snorted. “And is most closely guarded by the man. Blows were nearly exchanged between him and Ahmed many times although Ahmed stands as Nasir’s brother.  If Syrians were mentioned it would have been those two.  Spartacus and the rest of them hold distrust of most Syrians. It seems that Nasir earned their trust; and Ahmed holds it only by virtue of being Nasir's brother.”

 

“They cannot be the ones responsible.” Furius said. “If this Nasir is the German’s boy and lays with him for protection; he would not have hold means or skill to deal the death witnessed in the villa.”

 

“Forgive me but Nasir is accomplished with sword and spear.” Simon said. “He and the German lay together as their preference. He has no need of Agron’s protection; Agron guards the boy through reason of jealousy. He would have no other hands upon Nasir but his own.”

 

“Well. I believe we now know why the merchant was found with cock severed from body.” Cassinius said. “You’ve earned your portion of bread this night.”

 

* * *

 

“By the gods!” Crixus swore as the large man fell to the ground at a blow from Naevia’s sword. “It would be a mercy to run this lot through.”

 

“They lack skill.” Agron agreed. “Yet skill can be taught.”

 

“The oaf trips over his own feet.” Crixus argued. “Would you instruct him to walk also?”

 

A young boy ran to Nasir’s side gasping as he spoke; his words stirring Nasir to alarm. The Syrian turned toward them and yelled. “Roman soldiers on the road to the south!”

 

The two gladiators immediately set mind from testing recruits to defending the camp. “Alert Spartacus and send men to meet us where road turns upon itself.” Agron ordered as he and Crixus took off running to assess the threat.


	33. Welcome back

Agron scooted over to allow Spartacus the space to drop to ground between himself and Crixus. Gannicus stayed back with the group of fighters farther down the hill hidden from any eyes that might look up from the road.

 

"A sizeable group; more than a scouting party." Spartacus said.

 

“Led by fucking Centurion.” Agron noted.

 

“We have the men to take them,” Crixus pointed out.

 

“The numbers yes; but not enough skilled fighting men.” Agron argued. "We risk losing too many."

 

“I would not lose those we have in a battle best avoided.” Spartacus said. “Even if we can take their number; others would soon follow searching for their missing Century.”

 

“You would just let them pass?” Crixus demanded. This is a chance to strike blow! Much as the burning of the arena!”

 

“And consequences we are not yet ready to face.” Spartacus said. “We let the century pass unmolested to better defend ourselves when we face the legion.”

 

“Spartacus.” Agron started then pointed down to the road. “You may want to reconsider.”

 

At the back of the column surrounded by several Roman soldiers was someone who had recently been among them; Simon. The man’s hands were shackled and he was continually being prodded by a soldier on horseback.

 

“Crixus take your men” Spartacus said as the Gaul perked up. “Get ahead of them on the road. Use the horses if you must.”

 

“Finally sense descends.” Crixus signaled to a couple of the men gathered to follow him.

 

“Nasir; you and Ahmed take our new recruits from Pompeii and set them to task packing all they can carry.” Spartacus said. “I would see us encamped deeper in the valley and put distance between us and road.  Send the rest of the experienced to join us.”

 

“Agron, Gannicus; we kill them all. Even one carrying word to the legion would mean the death of all; including those unable to fight.” Spartacus said. “We cannot afford to be found by reinforcements.”

 

* * *

 

“Leave it!” Nasir said as he grabbed the woman trying to carry a basket full of keepsakes and shoving her into the arms of the first person passing by heading away from the road.

 

The sound of horns from the direction of the road spurred many more to action as they realized that Romans were close. Screams soon joined the sound of panic. “Ahmed; find Lugo. I will protect our rear!”

Ahmed nodded before looking at the spear in his hand. Seeing Nasir’s retreating back; he called out. “Nasir!” When Nasir turned Ahmed tossed his spear to his brother. “Show them the devastation a spear in the hands of a desert Bedouin brings to Roman shits!”

 

Nasir grinned as he caught the weapon. “You yet attempt to make a proper Syrian out of me.” Nasir turned to the group of men and women who had gathered. He let out a growling hiss that was answered by war cries from the group as they ran towards the rear of the line of escapees.

 

The source of screams soon became apparent. Naevia along with a handful of rebels were engaged with a score of Romans. Nasir wasted no time running into the fray along with those following him. “Kill them all! Let none escape!”

 

“The soft-hearted boy learns.” Naevia said as she slit a Roman throat with her sword.

 

“I follow Spartacus order.” Nasir said as he used the spear to pull a soldier off his feet before spinning the weapon to let the blade pierce the man’s chest. “He would have none escape.”

 

“So you will make effort to kill them all.” She said.

 

“There stands no child on the field of battle.” Nasir said as he grabbed Naevia’s arm and pulled her behind him and caught another soldier’s throat with the spear head. “Only Roman shits who raise sword against us; they deserve to die.”

* * *

 

Crixus snarled at the Roman as the horse fell out from under him. Not that it slowed the Gaul down; in fact Crixus found himself happier with feet on the ground.  Gladiators weren’t meant to fight from the back of a horse; but with feet firmly planted on sand.

 

Looking around Crixus located the man giving the orders to this particular group. He immediately set upon the first man in his way. Crixus let his body take over. Years fighting in the arena had honed his reflexes to an edge as sharp as his blade.

 

“Matius!” Crixus yelled then pointed his sword in the direction of a soldier attempting to flee into the woods. “Let none escape!” He yelled as he ducked a blade feeling the wind of its passing close to his flesh. He let his sword lash out running the soldier through and then using his foot to push the lifeless body away from him.

 

He lost himself in the rhythm of thrust, parry, and duck. A dance of death set to the music of screams and roars. Sooner than he expected the sounds died down to the moans of the dying. The rhythm now changed to dealing the final blows that would send the Romans to the afterlife.

 

Crixus looked around; seeing the rebels quickly dealing merciful death to the fallen while gathering their own fallen to be delivered to medicus or pyre. He smiled as he realized the pyre to honor the fallen would be small this night.

* * *

 

Donar fought at Agron’s side. Occasionally the flash of a breastplate would reveal Spartacus position on the field as the Bringer of Rain became the Bringer of Death. Amused chuckles occasionally drifted across the battlefield proving Gannicus was dealing a fair amount of death himself. Donar stepped forward swinging his axe and knocking another soldier from his horse.

 

The sound of metal connecting with flesh drew his attention as Agron followed the blow from his shield with a swipe of his sword opening the Roman’s belly. Donar grinned as he swung his axe again; realizing that the number of men between the two of them and the traitorous Simon was down to two.

 

Donar quickly downed the man he was fighting with stepping in to grab the final man’s attention; freeing Agron to give chase after Simon as the coward attempted to flee. Simon didn’t get very far before he was grabbed and spun around by the German.

 

“Spartacus would have words and give you proper welcome back to our ranks.” Agron grinned before slamming the hilt of his sword into the man’s face dropping him where he stood.


	34. Dissention

Spartacus grabbed a young girl hurrying past them her arms full of silken fabric. Others followed her carrying various objects.

 

Reaching out he grabbed the girls arm. “Order was given to move in other direction.”

 

“And it is obeyed.” the girl said as a young boy dropped a handful of carvings on the ground before turning back the way he came. “Order also given by Ahmed and Nasir to take items not needed and leave them along the way to the road.”

 

Spartacus grinned. “Follow instruction from Nasir but use caution. Do not be seen or captured. More Romans may yet follow.”

 

“We will be quick.” The girl said.

 

“I begin to think the gods led us to Nasir and his brother.” Spartacus said as Gannicus stopped at his side. ‘Gladiators are unmatched in wielding sword; yet our Syrian brothers are proving unmatched in wielding wits.”

 

Gannicus chuckled as he watched the older children and elderly scattering items through the woods. “While we settle deeper in the valley; false trail will send Romans to hunt shadows.”

 

“Unless you pause to take burden; move!” Gannicus found himself pushed aside by a grumpy Agron who had Simon tossed over his shoulder. “The shit’s weight is not inconsiderable.”

 

“You should have considered how he would get back to encampment before you knocked him senseless.” Donar pointed out. “If you would but use your brain half as much as you do your size and strength...”

 

“Still fucking tongue!” Agron said and grunted as Simon began to stir on his shoulder. The German growled then relieved himself of the burden by callously dumping Simon on the ground.

 

“He wakes. Let his own feet carry him forward.” Agron said as he yanked the man to his feet and shoved him forward. “If not for need to know what he spoke of to Cassinius and Furius he would yet lay upon road; his entrails spread about like those of the shits he kept company with.”

 

“A wise decision, come to by one who uses his brain and his strength.” Spartacus said. “Let us make haste to rejoin our people.”

 

“I will tarry yet a while.” Gannicus said “And offer protection to the children and elders.”

 

“I will stay also.” Donar said. “They cannot wield blade but give to our effort as they can.”

* * *

 

 

Spartacus, Agron and the others who had continued to the encampment with them came upon a flurry of activity. Nasir was loading scavenged weapons on a small wagon while younger children stripped the bodies of the dead Romans. Spartacus moved to find Ahmed and learn where the rebels had been directed during the battle.

 

Nasir looked up as Agron gave Simon a shove on the back causing the man to stumble forward. The Syrian hurried over with a grin on his face to give his love a kiss. “Your new armor protects you.” Nasir said as Agron bent down to touch his forehead to Nasir’s.

 

“Worthless Roman shits.” Agron said as if they were nothing. “How many did you send to the afterlife this day? You are bathed in blood not your own.”

 

“My share, as did Naevia.” Nasir answered. “Even Silas bested one. Your teachings have found fertile ground among them.”

 

Simon was now loudly complaining at the abuse he had suffered at Roman hands only to suffer more at the hands of Agron and Donar. Saxa made her way over to where Agron and Nasir stood.

 

She slapped the larger man hard on his chest. “You bring back complaining thing; why? He left us. Should have left shit to Romans. Let them put head on pole.”

 

“Thought did enter mind.” Agron admitted as he turned to face Simon with Nasir tucked against his side. “Only need for Spartacus to know what his lips have whispered into Roman ears stayed sword.”

 

She gave a dismissive snort. “Where is Gannicus? Battle has set blood to boil; I would have wine...and cock!”

 

“He stayed behind to protect the children laying false trail.” Agron said with a smile and a shake of his head.

 

“Words from Saxa’s lip could set blush upon cheek of the busiest cunt peddler.” Nasir noted as he watched set off in search of Gannicus.

 

“Women from east of the Rhine are brash and fierce.” Agron said. “Saxa more than most. She is the equal of the crudest of our men. Germania has yet to be conquered. Even with tribes divided; Romans have yet to make progress in subduing us. They gain but a ship or two of slaves here and there.  We yet hold them at the Rhine.”

 

“Will you yet leave me in shackle?” Simon complained loudly.

 

“Your voice sets head to ache.” Agron said. He gave the man a shove causing him to fall on his ass. Taking a length of rope; he tied the man to a tree before turning to Nasir. “Saxa is brash; but I think I would follow her example. It has been many hours.”

 

“And yet many more to wait.” Nasir scolded. “Spartacus will break words with him and have need of you by his side. I have yet more to do; including raising our tent in the new camp. See to your duties and I will see to mine.” Nasir stretched up to press a kiss to Agron’s lips. Agron was still standing watching Nasir walk away when a snort was heard at his side.

 

“So do you plan on telling your boy to toughen up” Crixus asked. “Naevia warns his heart is too soft to survive this. Perhaps he should follow his brother to Assyria and freedom. I’d rather he be far from the field than fall because he shows mercy to a fucking Roman.”

 

“Naevia speaks against one who stands like a brother to her now?” Agron said. “Has she truly grown so bitter that she strikes out against one who risked his life to see her from mines and gave shoulder to lean on even when in need of a shoulder for himself?”

 

“It is because he came so close to the afterlife she worries.” Crixus said. “She would not see his foolishness lead to his death.”

 

“Foolishness? Does Spartacus also stand a fool?” Agron demanded. “Spartacus saw in Nasir what neither of us could at first. I stood with you then; and we both have been proven wrong in our assumption.”

 

Agron turned to Crixus; temper beginning to heat up. “Naevia speaks of his soft heart; remind her it was his soft heart that revealed she languished in the mines. It was his soft heart that moved him to go with you to her rescue. It was his soft heart that saw him take Roman blade in her defense. Perhaps she should still her fucking tongue or turn it to offering gratitude that she still draws breath!”

 

“You are right; it was Nasir’s lips that revealed the lie that fell from yours.” Crixus said stepping into Agron’s space. “A thing that yet remains in mind.”

 

“Crixus! Agron!” Spartacus voice cut across the tension. “You give unwanted spectacle to captive audience.” Spartacus nodded toward Simon as he pushed the two apart. “It is my understanding that this is a thing settled; I’ll not have it be cause for dissention once again.”

 

The two snarled at each other before separating and going their separate ways. An amused chuckle broke the silence. “I see the two return to form. You should just give them swords and see them settle it. One would fall; yet there would be peace within camp.”

 

“I would see neither fall.” Spartacus said. “They have come to terms before and will again; once we find ourselves presented Romans regularly before sword.”


	35. A Different View

Agron had dragged Simon into Spartacus tent and then took a position standing by the entrance as far from Crixus as he could get. Crixus in turn let out a snort before locking eyes with the German. The two were involved in a glaring match as Gannicus stumbled inside. Taking in the looks between the two he made his way over to a chest in the corner and sat down taking a big gulp of wine.

 

“I should have brought Saxa along to warm bones.” Gannicus said. “I believe the temperature has dropped as low as possible with icy looks cast between you.” He took another gulp of wine. “Although temperature outside of tent is not much better. Nasir and Naevia will soon call down blizzard with looks they cast.”

 

“And how do you find yourself concerned?” Crixus asked. “Nasir proves foolish and Agron more so.”

 

Agron straightened from where he had been leaning intending to launch himself at Crixus when Simon burst out laughing.

 

“Why do you continue on fighting Romans? Theseus was right; the gods themselves must bless your madness because you all prove to be lacking sense.” Simon noted. “Kill each other here and now and stop dragging the innocent down with you.”

 

“We free the innocent of Roman yoke you miserable shit!” Agron said. “Although I believe I should have run you through when chance was presented. If only to be spared the prattling of your tongue.”

 

“Who says they want to be free?” Simon spat. “You shits go raiding villas and spewing your fantasies of freedom and bring down the label of Fugitivus on every slave there. Do you think these fools are following you because they want to be free? They are following you because they are already dead!”

 

Crixus now stood up and backhanded Simon. “You fool. You spent your time bowing and scraping for the Romans, weaseling your way into position of favored pet. What do you know of being a fucking slave?”

 

“You know nothing of having your life mean nothing.” Crixus snarled. “My woman was torn from my arms and sent to the mines on the whim of our Domina. I watched a brother, forced to kill another on a child’s whim. Even that Germanic fuck Agron saw his brother struck down.”

 

Crixus grabbed Simon and pulled him up from where he had fallen over. “None of us were born on Roman soil. We were dragged here absent choice; we but take the choice back.”

 

“Then you choose to die.” Simon said. “Cassinius and Furius have two legions to command. They will wash over you like a wave crashing on shore.”

 

“They know how you got into Pompeii. They know of Ahmed, and Nasir.” Simon said. “It has been decided. Their heads will not sit upon gate atop spear. They will hang from cross.”

“You told them of Nasir?” Crixus snarled.

 

“The merchant had at least on slave with the fucking sense to be elsewhere when you raided the villas and dock. He remembered the young Syrian and his master’s intent to have the boy. I but confirmed what was known.” Simon said. “If it puts end to your reign of terror I’ll thank the gods that others will not suffer for your madness absent choice.”

 

Agron had left his spot and grabbed Simon intending to plunge his dagger into the man’s throat. Gannicus managed to grab his fellow gladiator before he could see the man to the afterlife. “Spartacus may yet wish to have words.”

 

“To fuck with having words!” Agron snarled. “I’ll have his fucking blood spilled on the ground!”

 

“As you had the merchant’s cock severed from body?” Simon asked. “You lose all reason where Nasir is concerned. Maybe the Roman’s will be merciful and hang you from a cross next to him.”

 

Gannicus tightened his hold as Agron struggled to get his hands on Simon. “You lack the sense to know when to still your fucking tongue!” Gannicus said as Crixus also grabbed Agron to hold him back.

 

“No, the shit is not stupid.” Crixus said. “He speaks with intent. He goads the lumbering oaf to end life before Spartacus speaks with him.”

 

“I will seek someone to find Spartacus and Nasir.” Gannicus said. “Keep him from killing the worthless fuck.”

* * *

 

“Nasir, we should break words.” Ahmed said. “I have come to a decision and would speak of it with you.”

 

“Why do I feel that your words will be unwelcome?” Nasir asked. “You need not break words concerning Agron; they will fall upon deaf ears.”

 

“I pray they do not.” Ahmed said. “I have spoken to Agron; now I would speak to you. I accept that Agron is your destiny; that is not the subject that I would break.”

 

Nasir put the bundle of blankets and furs he had been holding down on a chest before sitting down. He looked up at his brother. “Sit. Your manner suggests this will be a conversation of some length.”

 

Ahmed dropped down to face his younger brother. “I remember when you were barely steady on your little legs; and yet you were as my shadow. You would attempt to follow where my feet led.”

 

A look of sadness crossed Nasir’s face. “I do not remember such.”

 

“Through no fault of your own. You were too young for memory to take hold.” Ahmed said. “Just as memory of our home was not able to truly take root. You know nothing of Assyria beyond that you were born there.”

 

“You remember our homeland.” Nasir said. “All I remember is serving in Dominus household.”

 

“Your childhood is but another thing stolen from you by the Romans. You do not know the beauty of the desert.” Ahmed said. “It is something that I have missed; yet I now have the opportunity to return.”

 

“You wish to return to Assyria?” Nasir said. “I thought you wished to fight against the Romans.”

 

“I find that I have less desire to fight them than I do to see those now free who do not wish to fight to safety.” Ahmed said. “I would lead them to the desert far from Rome’s reach.”

 

“Will you wait at least until Spartacus has his followers trained?” Nasir asked. “Agron would not leave until they have been trained. It will take time to convince him.”

 

“There is no need to convince Agron; he will remain with Spartacus just as you will remain with him.” Ahmed said. “You do not need me to protect you Nasir. You have grown into a man I am proud of; a warrior.”

 

“You are my brother; we have only just found each other again.” Nasir said.

 

“I was blessed to have found you held in high esteem.” Ahmed said. “I can return home knowing that you are happy and blessed. My mind can be at ease. I would search for our mother and if she lives; put her mind at ease as to your fate.”


	36. Stay or Go

Nasir and Ahmed were sitting in the tent with Nair trying to process the fact that his brother wished to leave when Lugo parted the opening to stick his head inside.

 

“Little man; come with Lugo. Keep Agron from killing Simon.” He said.

 

“What has the fool done now?” Ahmed demanded.

 

“Gannicus only tell Lugo that Agron is in rage. Go find Little Man.” Lugo answered.

 

“I must go calm him.” Nasir said. “We will have further words before you leave.”

 

Ahmed nodded. “Go calm your giant gladiator; one in camp consumed with rage is enough. The Gaul’s woman fills that need.”

 

Nasir joined Lugo as they hurried toward Spartacus tent. Along the way they met Donar urging Spartacus in the same direction.

 

“Evidently the worthless shit has named not only you, Crixus, and Agron; He has also named Nasir and Ahmed.” Donar was saying. “Gannicus only said that Crixus is just as disgusted as Agron and wishes your presence before the Gaul realizes it and puts feud with Agron aside in favor of helping Agron kill the shit.”

 

“Nasir do what you can to calm Agron. Donar I trust you take Crixus away from the situation.” Spartacus said as he opened the flap and found the inside of his tent in total disarray. Simon was struggling to get away from Agron who had hold of the traitor’s ankle while Crixus all but sat on the larger man. Gannicus had hold of Simon attempting to help free him from Agron’s stubborn hold.”

 

“Agron! Come to senses and fall from sight!” Spartacus ordered. Agron’s response was to snarl and redouble his efforts at getting proper hands on Simon.

 

Nasir stepped into the tent and knelt next to Crixus bulk. Reaching out a hand he turned the German’s face toward him. “Agron, come. Leave the shit to Spartacus and the others.”

 

It was clear that it was a battle for Agron to follow the gently given command from Nasir; but as was well known Nasir had the ability to get through to his gladiator when others could not. Crixus released his hold and let the other man to his feet. Nasir took Agron’s hand and led the glaring German from the tent.

 

Gannicus let out a breath. “Were violent glance a true weapon; Agron would have killed him many times over.”

 

“A thing I would not fault him for.” Crixus said. “This shit spoke the names of many to Rome’s dogs. He named Nasir and Ahmed as the ones who opened path into Pompeii.” Crixus took the opportunity backhand Simon. "Cassinius calls for them both to hang upon cross.”

 

Donar put his hand of Crixus' shoulder. "I believe I saw Naevia gathering meat and wine; she would feed you I think."

 

“A fate once deserved only for you.” Gannicus said to Spartacus. “You train the boy too well in following you.”

 

Spartacus looked down at Simon. “You have made an enemy of a man most of us fear to anger.”

 

“Agron is not the only one who thirsts for his blood.” Crixus said. “I would also see it spill for words broken to Roman shits!”

 

Donar shrugged and gave Spartacus a look. He had tried. The German stood just inside the tent in case he was needed to control the Gaul.

 

Spartacus poured a cup of water and up-righted a low stool before sitting down. “And yet we find him led along the road in chains. His words prove of no worth to Cassinius or Furius as he remains slave and captive.”

 

“A condition he enjoys.” Gannicus said. “He also stands captive among us, for the moment.”

 

“Yes he does.” Spartacus said.

 

Simon wiped his bloody mouth on his sleeve and sat up. “I have always stood captive among you. I but threw myself on the mercy of Rome.”

 

“And what form has that mercy taken?” Spartacus asked. “Does Cassinius place you at his side or seek your counsel?”

 

“The shit is just as treacherous as Asher yet a bigger fool.” Crixus said. “At least that Syrian fuck demanded the freedom of loose leash from Glaber. This one hasn’t the sense to negotiate for removal of shackle.”

 

“Perhaps he has yet to reveal anything of worth?” Spartacus said. “Two Syrians named Nasir and Ahmed doesn’t point to anything more than a location of birth. To be truthful; I would be more interested in what Simon has learned from his Roman captors.”

 

“The only thing I have learned is that you and your followers will die.” Simon said. “Either upon field of battle or crucified as example to others who would seek to remove collar placed upon neck.”

 

“I hear nothing worth sheltering him from Agron’s rage.” Crixus noted. “That Rome sends fools to hunt us down is no revelation but a thing already known.”

 

“Cassinius and Furius are not the fools that Glaber was.” Simon said. “They spoke of the man and his defeat at Vesuvius with contempt. They pointed out his foolishness in attempting to starve you from its peak instead of killing you all before you reached the summit. They will not allow you to run from them to fortified position.”

 

“Is that so?” Spartacus noted. “Who says that we will run?”

* * *

 

“Did the tree perhaps bend in errant breeze and brush upon your hair?” Ahmed asked Nasir as he watched Agron viciously swinging an axe against its trunk.

 

Nasir couldn’t keep the small laugh from escaping his lips. “I would have a fire to warm myself in morning’s chill. Agron would have target to spend his wrath upon. Tree lends itself to sating both desires.”

 

“Yet in the short time I have known him; I have discovered that it is his way to lose reason when he thinks there is danger to you.” Ahmed said. “He does not handle threats to his Little Man well.”

 

“Don’t call me that!” Nasir said. “We are of an equal stature!”

 

Ahmed chuckled. “And yet I have greater claim than any to do so.” Ahmed said stepping back as the tree suddenly toppled over. “So what was the cause of his wrath this time if the tree did not cause offense?”

 

“That shit Simon! He gives name to Nasir, and to you.” Agron huffed as he moved into position to continue chopping at the hapless tree. “Cassinius now searches for you.”

 

“Cassinius and Furius search for you also, and for Spartacus, and for everyone else in encampment.” Nasir said. “Do not seek to make trouble more than it is. If they come; we will cut down Roman shits together.”

 

Ahmed took a deep breath. “Was Simon not shackled by Romans as they traveled? I believe you should listen to Nasir. Had he told them anything of true importance; he would either be freed or traveling as a part of the group instead of a prisoner.”

 

Ahmed took the axe from Agron. “Perhaps you should put Simon from mind tonight. Take rest while you can; Romans so close to our position will see duties increased to guard against attack. I will seek out Spartacus and have words. It may be for the best if I postpone my departure.”

 

 


	37. Antioch Bound

“Agron, I would have you take Donor and your people to attack here.” Spartacus pointed out a spot on the map. “Crixus I would have you and the Gauls attack here.” Spartacus pointed out another point.

 

“You would have us press this group between us?” Crixus said.

 

“A small portion of the men following Cassinius and Furius; but manageable for our forces.” Ahmed said. “And it moves us further north toward the Alps.”

 

“I would move as close as we can to offer protection for as long as we can.” Spartacus said. "Your people will be able to move under cover of the battle."

 

“I still do not understand why you would seek to cross the Alps instead of bearing East to Assyria.” Crixus said. “It would cut many weeks from journey.”

 

“And put them under greater threat of discovery by Roman forces.” Agron said.

 

“Gannicus and I will keep the main force busy here.” Spartacus said. “I will leave the decision to the two of you; you will have a century divided from the legion.”

 

“A century that will be annihilated.” Agron said. “If the fucking Gauls do their part.”

 

“Worry about your own Germanic fucks.” Crixus said. “I’ll not see a single Roman shit leave the battle with breath yet in their body.”

 

“Then we are in agreement.” Agron said. “I would see them all to the afterlife also.”

 

“Then there is but one thing left to discuss.” Ahmed said as he pulled out a map and laid it on the table. “I head to Antioch. Our mother once made her home there. Nasir and I were taken a day east of the city then marched to Damascus.”

 

“Yet you speak of the desert.” Agron said.

 

“Most of my life was spent in the desert. Make note.” Ahmed said pointing out an oasis marked on the map. “It is three days travel east of Antioch. This oasis serves many families who live in the desert. The camel trader Oded; he is uncle to Nasir and I, brother to our mother; I will leave word with him or his children if he has passed on.”

 

Ahmed glanced at Spartacus. “When you have finished your fight; if you search for a place of safety; make your way there. Rome for all her might has not conquered the desert; and never will.”

 

“Plan is set.” Spartacus said. “Now let us hunt. I would see this night spent with feasting.”

* * *

 

 

“Spartacus must be found!” Cassinius said. “Again his hand moves and we follow in his wake!”

 

Furius wisely kept silent. The stench of the dead was overpowering. The century meant to move the slave to Rome had been found. Their bodies littered the ground.

 

 “We discovered a trail; heading to the southwest.” The scout said.

 

“He moves again toward the coast.” Furius said. “He will find no escape by sea.”

 

“Have not the Cilicians presented thorn in side of merchant and warship alike?” Cassinius said. “We cannot discount the possibility of Spartacus having made deal with them. He has attacked ports before now.”

 

“And what of the slave, Simon?” Cassinius asked.

 

“Not among the dead, Praetor.” The scout said.

 

“Unexpected that he would not kill a traitor.” Furius said.

 

“Unless the man was no traitor.” Cassinius remarked. “For all we know; he but passed on information meant to reach us.”

 

“He seemed sincere in his words.” Furius noted. “Spartacus seeks to confound.”

 

“We will yet uncover what plans Spartacus has.” Cassinius said. “Send more men with the scouts. I would have a full century to cross steel with these rebels.”

 

The scout saluted and ran off to see the orders followed.

 

“Come Furius. My cousin holds villa not far from here.” Cassinius said. “I would take advantage of his hospitality.”

* * *

 

Marcus Crassus laughed as he read the papyrus handed to him by a house slave. “The fools lose a century of men to Spartacus and his rebels; and lose slave upon road with shackle to hand and foot.”

 

“A century lost?” Tiberius snorted. “To mere slaves? It speaks of the quality of men under their command. No Roman of worth would find themselves so bested.”

 

“Cassinius and Furius approach this as a military campaign of conquest.” Crassus said. “It is anything but. Spartacus and his horde fight under powerful motivation. They are slaves; many brought here from the lands of their birth.”

 

“A thing that should warrant gratitude.” Tiberius said.

 

Crassus poured a cup of wine. “If that is your belief; you appear to stand as foolish as they do. Yet you can be forgiven for youthful outlook. They are of an age to have gained some measure of wisdom.”

 

Crassus handed Tiberius a cup of wine. “In time you will learn that all men hold pride in the land that gives them birth. Spartacus hails from Thrace; to him Rome will never be Thrace. Glaber ripped him from his home and brought him here.”

 

“Is there point to be made father?” Tiberius asked genuinely confused.

 

“Spartacus has nothing to lose; Glaber ripped all from him; Batiatus but made point clear. And now those two fools with the backing of the Senate but remind him that all has been taken from him.” Crassus said. “If Cassinius and Furius would succeed in bringing him to heel; they must accept this fact.”

 

“What does it matter? He is a slave and should be thankful that he keeps his life!” Tiberius said.

 

Crassus shook his head. “One day Tiberius; you will come to understand. When you take all from any man; you but free him of concerns that would gain you control of a given situation. A man with nothing left to lose is the one that will take the biggest risk; and many times secure the greatest gain.”

 

Crassus drained his cup. “The arrogance and pride of the Senate will allow the rebels to strike deep wound before this ends. Indeed, deep wounds have already been struck.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Nasir.” Ahmed stepped up next to his younger brother and looked up at the stars. “This is for you. I would have you remember me this time.”

 

Nasir turned to see his brother holding out a dagger. “You wield spear skillfully; yet a dagger is better suited for a closer foe.”

 

Nasir took the dagger then wrapped his arms around his brother. “Agron knows how to find our family. I leave you only because I know he will care for you as closely as I would. When it is over, or should he fall; know that I will be waiting.”

 

“We will see each other again.” Nasir said.

 

“If the gods will it.” Ahmed said. “Go to your Agron. Let him ease burden in your heart.”


	38. A Terrible Cost

Gannicus and Spartacus had managed to successfully keep the main part of Cassinius and Furius army occupied far south of the forest where Ahmed would lead the refugees into the forest. The reason for their success was in the way they fought. With an almost surgical precision they would lure a small group of man into engaging them drawing them farther from the main force and then slaughtering them to a man.

 

“We are losing too many men.” Cassinius said. “The forest gives advantage to the rebels. We must draw them to open terrain where the advantage of numbers serves us!”

 

“We have tried!” Furius said. “They remain in the woods except to tempt more of our men to their deaths.”

 

“Then we must regroup.” Cassinius said. “Sound retreat. We will move to more advantageous ground away from these accursed woods.”

* * *

Gannicus chuckled as he heard the horn. “The cowards flee from us in terror.”

 

“They but realize the woods give us advantage.” Spartacus pointed out. “They would draw us into following. Let them retreat this day. We will engage them again on our own terms.”

 

“And should they turn north?” Gannicus asked.

 

“It would mean entering the woods.” Spartacus noted. “We hold the woods. Should they attempt it; I would see them convinced of the folly of doing so. Agron and Crixus have limited forces although they are skilled. I’ll not see them overwhelmed by numbers.”

 

* * *

 

 

Crixus grinned as he caught sight of Lugo swinging his hammer. The fact that he had spotted one of Agron’s people so close spoke to the fact that Roman numbers were dwindling between the dual attacks. He battled his way through a handful more of the Roman shits and caught sight of Agron himself; Nasir at his side Roman blood being spilled by them both.

 

Crixus yelled out encouragement. “Let us finish them!”

 

Agron glanced to the side and grinned seeing the Gaul in the thick of things. Seeing a Roman aiming sword for Nasir’s back; Agron swung his shield and backhanded the man catching him in the jaw. Nasir spun and speared the soldier as he stumbled off balance.

 

With Gauls and Germans working together the number of Romans was quickly dwindling; while the rebels’ spirits lifted. The sound of a horn announcing the arrival of more Romans soon smothered the elation.

 

* * *

 

Ahmed led the group of elderly, children, women and those capable of but with no desire to fight. There were but a handful that would be of any use in battle; most of them liberated from Pompeii’s villas.  He drew to a halt hearing Roman horns sound in the distance.

 

Looking down he felt his heart rise into his throat. The crowd of roman soldiers now bearing down on Agron and Crixus forces was at least a century and fresh to the field. The rebels had already weathered one hard fought battle. This would leave them battling not only fresh troops; but the fatigue of the previous battle.

 

“Silas!” Ahmed yelled and handed the man a scrap of leather bearing the crudely drawn map to freedom. “Take charge. Lead these people to the oasis east of Antioch and ask for the camel trader Oded. Tell him you come in the names of his sister’s sons, Ahmed and Nasir.”

 

Ahmed quickly freed a horse from cart and swung onto the beast’s back with spear in hand. He turned the animal toward the Romans in a direction to flank them. He was not expecting others to also fall from the caravan and to his side. “Let us kill the Romans and secure escape for others!”

 

The group thundered down from the hill; most on foot but wildly swinging the weapons they held falling on the reinforcements. The tide of battle turned once more in favor of the rebels.

 

* * *

 

 

“Nasir!” The Syrian looked up at Naevia’s cry. Seeing her face he felt his heart stop. “The Medicus tent. Hurry!”

 

“Agron!” Nasir cried out and took off running toward the tent. Finding Crixus standing outside with a look of sympathy caused his feet to come to a halt and a sob to tear from his throat.

 

“You should enter. He will not last much longer.” Crixus said laying a hand on his shoulder in support. “He clings to life only to break words with you again.”

 

Nasir pushed aside the opening to the tent; eyes blurred with tears. It took him a moment to figure out what was wrong. Agron stood next to the medicus gripping the hand of another.

 

“Ahmed.” He said softly.

 

Nasir quickly moved to his brother’s side. The medicus blotted Ahmed’s brow then looked up at Nasir. “I will grant you privacy.”

 

Ahmed’s midsection was wrapped tightly with bloody bandages. He turned grief stricken eyes to Agron. The gladiator moved around the cot to take the Syrian in his arms.

 

He cradled the smaller body against his own then spoke softly in Nasir’s ear. “You should comfort him with your presence.”

 

Agron gently urged Nasir closer. Ahmed’s eyes opened. He looked at the two and a pained smile made its way to his lips. “I leave my brother to your care. I will find your Duro and let him know that you have found reason to live.”

 

“Ahmed.” Nasir started to speak through his tears.

 

“No little brother. Dry your tears.” Ahmed said. “I will see you again in the afterlife. Do not fall to despair. Live and wrest what joy you can from life; let me not lay eyes upon you again until you are old and frail.”

 

Agron tightened his hold on Nasir as he watched the light fade from Ahmed’s eyes and Nasir’s legs grew too weak to bear his weight.

 

* * *

 

 

“Donar.” Spartacus greeted as he and Gannicus entered the camp to find the mood somber. “Did we fail in seeing Ahmed’s people to safety?”

 

“They are safely away.” The man said. “But at terrible cost. We lost a number of men.” Donar glanced toward the medicus tent. “Agron tends to Nasir.”

 

“Nasir was wounded?” Gannicus asked.

 

“Nasir suffers wound to his soul. Ahmed turned back to assist us when he saw that Roman shits had reinforcements.” Donar said.

 

“He turned the tide for us.” Crixus said. “At cost of his own life.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	39. An Honorable Goodbye

Gannicus stood quietly watching as Lugo and Nemetes dug a deep hole in the earth. He stirred as Crixus joined him in watching the activity.

 

“They send him from this life as one of their own; with great honor.” Gannicus said quietly. “They all take part in the rite.”

 

“He was a good man.” Crixus said. “A friend to many; and a great help to us all. Naevia and Saxa give aid in preparing him for final rest.”

 

“They would have him upon pyre.” Gannicus said. “Only Roman presence so near position prevents it.”

 

Lugo had climbed up out of the hole. He and Nemetes now stood quietly speaking to each other. Soon many of the other Germans including Donar arrived with a cart filled with rocks. Lugo and the others made their way to the medicus tent where Ahmed’s body was being made ready for the grave.

 

“Come Spartacus would have us present.” Crixus said. “If for no reason but to offer comfort to Nasir.”

 

Agron, Donar, Lugo, and Nemetes bore the shrouded body to the grave and lowered it into the ground. Agron reached up and removed the leather cords he wore around his neck. He dropped them in gently on top of the body.

 

“So Duro will recognize you.” Agron said. “The ear stud is his own.”

 

The Germans all stepped up dropping various objects into the grave; wine, food, weapons, cloth.

 

“They bury him as they would a chieftain of their own people.” Gannicus said. “They send him to the afterlife with things he may have need of.”

 

Eventually Lugo and Nemetes began filling the hole with dirt. Once done the reason for the wagon full of rocks became apparent as everyone claimed a stone and laid it on top of the grave creating a makeshift tomb.

 

Nasir finally stepped forward a spear in his hand. He drove the shaft into the still loosened earth at the head of the grave. He stood shedding quiet tears for a few moments; until Agron gently laid a hand on his shoulder and turned him away.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days after Ahmed’s funeral to allow for mourning and treating the wounded Spartacus called his generals together. There may not have been any grand ceremonies such as the Romans would hold; but it was clear to all in the rebel camp that Agron, Crixus, and Gannicus stood as such. Agron commanded the respect and loyalty of the German faction, as Crixus commanded the same from the Gauls. Gannicus by way of being a ‘free’ man commanded the respect of those without tie to ludus or tribe.

Spartacus held the respect and loyalty of the three other men. The three were quick to join him when called to meet within his tent. 

 

“I would send clear message to Cassinius and Furius.” Spartacus said. “Enough time has been spent wallowing in grief. I would see the anger and hatred of Rome set to purpose.”

 

“And how exactly would you see it done?” Gannicus asked.

 

“Agron, Duro and I broke words once in the ludus.” Spartacus said. “He spoke of blood sacrifice among some tribes in your lands.”

 

“There were stories of a tribe in the far eastern lands who would sacrifice enemies captured in battle; then present the butchered corpse to lay fear on those would oppose them.” Agron answered. “It was a story often told to us as boys to teach us to fear the eastern woods.”

 

“I would have the Romans learn to fear us.” Spartacus said.

 

“Rome gains loyalty through fear and terror.” Agron reminded him. “You would now turn back on those words?”

 

“No I would but see reward earned finally given.” Spartacus said. “I would have Simon released.”

 

“You would let that shit go free?” Crixus demanded.

 

“I would have him released, from shackle and from protection.” Spartacus answered. “What befalls him after is will of the gods.”

 

Agron and Crixus shared a look that spoke of Simon’s death at one or the other’s hands.

 

“A word of caution.” Spartacus said. “He is not to die by any hand in this tent. I would not have any of us kill our own if we are to stand as leaders. However I will not withhold freedom’s choice from others.”

 

“You would stand by and let him die by angry mob?” Crixus asked.

 

“As I would stand by and let another take up burden of protecting him.” Spartacus said.

 

“Small chance of that occurring. I would suggest that we all find ourselves busy in loving arms when crowd seeks to set upon him.” Gannicus said. “We cannot be blamed if we are held in loving embrace when he leaves this world.”

 

* * *

 

 

Cassinius and Furius stood at the edge of the Roman encampment. There on the ground lay a broken body.  Cassinius looked thoroughly disgusted.

“They are animals!” Furius said. “He was one of their own.”

 

The Roman man who had made his way back from the rebels’ encampment had identified the body as Simon, the slave. Then he told them a strange story.

 

Spartacus had ordered Simon released. The highest ranking of Spartacus men had led Simon to the center of the encampment and removed his shackles. They had then turned and walked away leaving Simon there alone.

 

Simon had looked around seeking a friendly face. He had been ignored until he called out a name, Lugo.  The man, this Lugo, had turned around and snarled something in a language unknown to the Roman man.

 

Whatever words had been spoken; had ignited the rebels against Simon. They began throwing things at him; rotten food in the beginning. That had given had to more dangerous things like rocks. Eventually the crowd of rebels had descended on the hapless slave kicking and screaming. The crowds frenzy only sated when the man had been beaten beyond recognition and life.

 

Cassinius and Furius had been so engrossed in the story and then attempting to verify the corpse’s identity; the Roman man had slipped away by the time they thought to turn and ask him a question.

* * *

“You would do yourself well to set foot to path and travel as far in direction opposite ours as possible.” Spartacus said as he pulled the blindfold from Simon’s eyes. “Agron wishes your blood spilled; as does Crixus. I’ll not stay either hand again.”

 

“You just let me go free?” Simon asked.

 

“I fear what you see as freedom will be far from a blessing.” Spartacus said. “Cassinius and Furius are under the impression that you are dead. We even arranged to have your ‘body’ delivered to them. Should you attempt to return to them now; you will carry share of blame in the deception. You are a slave absent Dominus; if you attempt to approach any other Roman you will be branded as Fugitivus. You could have had protection and a place to call your own as a free man. You preferred Roman yoke; you now enjoy the reward of effort; bitter though it be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the final moments of Ahmed's funeral mirror the final moments of WotD when Nasir puts his hand on Agron's shoulder to turn him away from Spartacus' grave.


	40. Life Goes On

Spartacus stood on the outskirts of the rebel encampment. The figure approaching from the direction of the road caused no alarm. Indeed Spartacus was expecting the young man.

 

“Is it done?” The Thracian asked.

 

“The body delivered and tale told.” The man dressed in Roman robes said. “They think us animals for butchering one of our own so brutally.”

 

“They believed the tale?” Spartacus asked. “You are sure of it?”

 

“I stood within the camp of Cassinius and Furius with nothing more than my cock for protection.” The man laughed. “I believe the fearful knocking together of my knees convinced them of my terror at the hands of Spartacus and his horde.”

 

“You have done well.” Spartacus said as he laid a hand on the man’s shoulder. “See yourself to rest. Our reign of terror will soon begin.”

 

“And to clothing that does not bear the stench of Roman shits!” The man said as he made his way into the camp.

 

Spartacus stood looking in the direction the man had just come from. The Roman encampment lay less than a score of miles away. Close enough to attack. His mind was busy trying to work out how to lay an attack strategy to best advantage when a loud bellow interrupted his thoughts.

 

“SPARTACUS!”

 

The rebel leader let out a sigh as he turned to face Crixus. The wrath of the Gaul was not unexpected. What was unexpected was to see that wrath combined with the wrath of the German at his side. Agron and Crixus had once again come to accord.

 

“Do you seek to rouse the entire camp?” Spartacus asked. “I would lay odds success lies within your grasp.”

 

“Did you think that we wouldn’t notice Simon missing?” Agron asked. “Where is the shit?”

 

“I said I would see him released.” Spartacus said. “It has been done.”

 

“Under cover of night?” Crixus questioned.

 

“I simply removed temptation before the burden grew too great.” Spartacus said. “And a powerful temptation is proves to be. Peace settles between you once again through shared desire for his blood.”

 

“Do you hold so little trust in us?” Agron asked. “You made it clear that we were not to stain our hands with his blood.”

 

“So I did.” Spartacus said. “And yet; neither of you stand by my side because you are fools. Or without means to see him dead and keep your own hands from the deed.”

 

Agron and Crixus cast glances at each other.

 

“Perhaps I have saved other hands from being stained.” Spartacus said. “Although at least one pair of those hands has just cause. I would see us set to different purpose than petty revenge against one as powerless as Simon has proven to be. Our focus to be set against Cassinius and Furius and their army.”

 

Spartacus turned back toward the encampment. “I would see us become as feared as Hannibal crossing the Alps.”

 

“A wondrous goal to be accomplished without Hannibal’s great beasts.” Crixus said. “Or would you bedeck Agron with the trappings of a beast of war and set him loose upon the Romans?”

 

“I would do exactly that without the suggested adornment.” Spartacus said. “And then set you upon them immediately after.”

 

“You would split our forces?” Crixus asked.

 

“Not exactly.” Spartacus said. “I would harry the Romans. Attack randomly, swiftly; without pattern. Let us collect Gannicus from his wine and women and I would share plan with you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Why would Spartacus call us together like this?” Naevia asked.

 

“I do not live in the man’s skull any more than you do.” Donar said. “All I know is he wanted me to find you, Nasir, and Saxa for some reason.”

 

“Then he closets himself with Agron, Crixus, and Gannicus while we sit here and wait.” Naevia said. “Lovely.”

 

Saxa ignored the other two and dropped to sit down next to Nasir. The Syrian had been quiet and closed off since Ahmed had been laid to rest and Saxa, along with the rest of the Germans, worried for the Little Man.

 

“Little Man should eat.” She said holding out a bag filled with dates and figs. “You waste away to nothing. Agron will not be happy and will make us all unhappy with him.”

 

“She has a point Nasir. Agron unhappy makes Sedullus look like a tamed beast.” Donar said. “I’ve witnessed the man in the grip of madness once. If he has to deal with losing you I fear he would start bashing every skull within reach against large stones and not just Roman skulls.”

 

“My appetite lies in grave with lost brother.” Nasir said.

 

“A brother you have only known for a few months.” Naevia said. “Be thankful you didn’t have him at your side for your entire life. You mourn someone you barely know but spared no more than a few days for a woman who was supposedly your friend.”

 

That got a reaction. Nasir let out an irritated hiss before jumping to his feet. “You dare mention her? There wasn’t a single person among you that mourned her. Don’t bring her up now as example of how or who I should mourn.”

 

“Still fucking tongues! Both of you!” Donar yelled. “You act like children! This is not the Naevia and Nasir we all saw on Vesuvius.”

 

Donar glared at them both in their turn. “It’s bad enough your men are at each other’s throat most of the time. The two of you don’t need to fucking follow their example. The last thing that any of us need is to be divided. Rome sends legions after us. Settle this or put it from fucking mind before you get us all killed!”

 

“Problem Donar?” Spartacus asked as Agron and Crixus made their way over and separated Nasir and Naevia.

 

“I think it has been handled.” Donar said.

 

“Good.” Spartacus said. “Agron left us last time to Pompeii. Crixus; I would have your people move at earliest opportunity.”

 

“I will gain their attention as sun climbs sky.” Crixus said.

 

“I would set to capture their attention when it reaches highest point.” Agron said. “I’ll not leave fucking Gauls to see all Roman shits to the afterlife.”

 

“Well it seems tomorrow’s attack is well covered.” Gannicus said as he reached down and grabbed Saxa’s arm urging her to her feet. “I would see myself to wine and a woman of equal desires.”

 

“Donar gather Lugo and Nemetes and meet us at my tent.” Agron said as he slipped his arm around Nasir’s shoulder. “I would explain Spartacus’ latest mad plan.”


	41. Plan Revealed

“So Spartacus comes up with another scheme for us?” Donar asked as Agron stood over Nasir watching the Syrian picking at the bowl of stew he had handed him.

 

“Eat Nasir.” Agron said. “Tomorrow brings opportunity to kill Roman shits and avenge Ahmed.”

 

“What is it we do?” Lugo asked.

 

“Crixus marches his people to the east. When sun rises he will lead raid against the Romans.” Agron explained. “Tomorrow at noon; we will raid them from the north. Gannicus will move to raid from the south next sun rise.”

 

“Cause Cassinius and Furius confusion in trying to anticipate our next attack.” Donar said “Again he proves brilliant mind.”

 

“Yes, and pattern to change each day in where and when we move against them.” Agron added.

 

“Our numbers will appear greater than they are.” Nasir said quietly. “I would see as many Romans to the afterlife as possible.”

 

Agron knelt down and lifted Nasir’s chin to look into his eyes. “You will my heart. We all will; in honor of Ahmed.”

 

“The Romans will pay many times over Nasir.” Donar said. “For taking the lives of so many; as if fucking gods themselves.  We will see them convinced otherwise.”

 

“Little Man must be strong.” Lugo agreed.

 

Nasir got up from the cot he was sitting on and went to a chest along the side of the tent. Reaching inside he pulled out a small cloth wrapped bundle. Unwrapping it Nasir spilled a necklace of fetish charms into his hand.

 

Agron recognized the necklace having seen it around Ahmed’s throat. Three small cocks strung on a leather thong. Agron now reached out and took it from Nasir’s hand and gathered the Syrian’s hair in his hand lifting it out of the way.  Nasir understood without hesitation and took the mass of hair into his own hands allowing Agron to fasten the piece around his neck.

 

“Ahmed said the Romans believe each charm is a symbol of power and strength.” Nasir said as the weight of it steeled against his chest. “I will wear it. And use their own beliefs against them.”

* * *

 

 

Gannicus looked up as his tent opened to find Saxa standing there with two other women. The Celt chuckled.

 

“I thought you were going to join Agron for the raid tomorrow?” Gannicus said as the woman entered the tent and immediately straddled his lap and sucked his tongue halfway down her throat.

 

When she finally was in dire need of air she leaned back and spoke. “Agron has our kinsmen to attack with.” Saxa said. “He told me to stay with you and join your attack but not until tomorrow ja?”

 

She motioned the other two women to come further into the tent. “My friends watched games when they were still wearing collar. I told them I would let them meet Gannicus and they grow moist between legs.”

 

Gannicus chuckled and lifted the jug of wine to Saxa’s lips. “Many women grow moist when my name is mentioned. But you are the only one who enjoys moist women as much as I do.”

 

Saxa grinned then called to the two. “Come here. We do not want timid things in our bed!”

 

Gannicus chuckled and struggled not to spill the wine as Saxa pushed him back on the furs and the two women joined her in running their hands over his body.

 

* * *

 

“Spartacus has lost mind!” Naevia said. “We march all night to get here and it is only us?”

 

“He orders with intent Naevia; as he always has.” Crixus said. “We are to deal nagging wound only; not seek to defeat a legion.”

 

“He swore to us that Rome would tremble before us.” Naevia said. “And now he would see us be as fleas on a cur.”

 

“He would have us keep Cassinius and Furius from developing plan of attack while our numbers grow.” Crixus argued. “Marching head long into attacking Rome would but see us all dead.”

 

“And Romans with us!” Naevia argued.

 

“He does not fight just for revenge. The man knows well Roman brutality; as do we all.” Crixus said. “Did not his wife die in his arms upon the sands of the ludus?”

 

“Then he should want her death avenged!” Naevia spat.

 

“He would rather that no man has to stand in his place; all happiness ripped away at the whim of a Roman.” Crixus said. “He would rather no other couple stand as we do; condemned to being ripped apart and suffering for loving each other. He’d rather not see good men die due to the lies of treacherous slaves seeking to advance themselves. He’d rather not see a young man considered of such little worth that he must choose between the brutality of an animal or ending his life at the end of a rope as happened with Barca and Pietros. He’d not see a good man sacrifice his life to the whims of a child as Varro did. He would not see a younger brother breathe his last saving the life of an elder brother when a Roman coward sought to plunge blade in back as happened with Duro.”

 

“Do you deny they are owed vengeance?” Naevia asked.

 

“They have had vengeance.” Crixus said. “The line of Batiatus and Glaber are ended. Asher’s head was separated by your own hands. And the Roman shits that had hand in everything that took place in the ludus were massacred in the villa. We have to let the dead rest.”

 

“Am I dead Crixus? Are you?” Naevia questioned. “Those of us who yet live; are we not owed vengeance?”

 

“Yes and it is taken by point of sword on field of battle.” Crixus said. “Our numbers will grow in time we will become an army to be reckoned with.”

 

Crixus grabbed her pulled her down to sit in his lap. “Until then, we must use wits against greater might. We must weaken Rome in any way possible to us.”

 

“It is not weakening I would see Crixus.” Naevia said as she settled back into his arms. “I would see it fall.”

 

“And it will.” Crixus said.  “One day we will storm the very gates of Rome itself.”


	42. Den of Fools

“Spartacus whittles our numbers little by little.” Furius said. “Another attack from the west as sun set.”

 

“The Senate assured he had but a handful of slaves. He loses men as we do.” Cassinius said.

 

“One man for every ten of ours that falls!” Furius said. “We cannot continue to sustain such losses! We must ask the Senate for more men!”

 

“And where would they find them?” Cassinius argued. “Legion upon legion is dispatched under Pompy and Antonius. Even that upstart Caesar has been given a legion.”

 

Cassinius poured a cup of wine and gulped it down. “Would you have them shit out men to join our campaign?”

 

“The Senate barely had the coin to outfit this group.” Furius said. “However Crassus has wealth enough to outfit several legions.”

 

“Crassus? Crassus?!” Cassinius tossed his cup onto the table. “I’ll not go begging to that bastard for his scraps.  Crassus is overly ambitious and needs to learn his place. He trades coin to see his whelp trained as the privileged son of Rome’s greatest generals; as if the cur will ever amount to anything but a merchant; like his father!”

 

“Then entreat the fucking Senate before our corpses lay rotting on the field!” Furius demanded.

 

“No we will see Spartacus to deserved end.” Cassinius said. “With the frequency of his attacks; the slaves hide somewhere near. Send out a scouting party to discover their location.”

* * *

 

 

“The patrol sighted them quickly.” Agron said. “Donar sent word back to camp. I thought it best to attack them rather than allow any to return to carry tales to Roman ears.”

 

“They came too close for comfort.” Crixus said. “Donar spotting them was the luck of the gods.”

 

“I can find no argument with your logic.” Spartacus said. “They came too close for comfort.”

 

“Perhaps those of us not involved with attack should post patrols.” Agron said. “We need far more warning of Roman advance.”

 

“This small of a force speaks of scouting party; not advance.” Spartacus said. “Still for Cassinius to order such a force to action speaks volumes. Our efforts bear expected fruit.”

 

“Having them sneak up on us?” Crixus asked.

 

“Having them fear us.” Spartacus answered. “We’ve killed scores of men and captured a couple of standards. They fear that their numbers fall more quickly than our own.”

“And they do.” Agron said. “And yet not fast enough. We need more than a handful of stragglers joining us in a week. We but keep our numbers steady. We need them to increase.”

 

“A thing that I have also noted.” Spartacus said. “We need to show cause for slaves to shed collar and join us. We need to mount and win a larger campaign.”

 

“A larger campaign?” Crixus asked. “Are you not the one who spoke against it recently saying that we did not hold the numbers for such?”

 

“We do not have the numbers to face Cassinius, however a Roman leading a smaller yet still significant force.” Spartacus said. “Such a victory would draw the willing to us.”

 

“You have someone in mind.” Agron noted. “Your thoughts appear well settled.”

 

“They are. I would move us further south, to Thurii.” Spartacus said.

 

“Thurii? To what purpose?” Crixus asked.

 

“Away from Cassinius and Furius for the moment.” Spartacus said. “And towards a well manned Roman outpost. One small enough to easily defeat with the men we now have yet large enough to draw attention.”

 

“And very little in the way of opposition.” Agron finished. “With Cassinius here; Pompey, Antonius and Caesar fighting on foreign soil, and Arrias safely behind Rome’s gates; slaves from the south could join our cause without impediment.”

 

“And see our numbers swell by the time we return to face Cassinius.” Spartacus said.

 

“You continue to prove yourself a mad fuck.” Crixus said. “But not without intent.”

 

“Agron see word spread and bodies set to purpose. It will be a long march.” Spartacus said. “Crixus I’ll not have us surprised by Roman scouting party hunting for them.” Spartacus gestured at the bodies.

 

“What would you have me do about it?” Crixus asked.

 

“See them put to cart and taken from our path.” Spartacus said. “Have their discovery offer us aid by sending Cassinius in the wrong direction.”

* * *

 

 

“The fools bring embarrassment to the Republic.” Crassus said. “Spartacus continues to lead them about chasing shadows and the Senate sits and debates.”

 

“It is but a revolt of slaves soon to be quelled.” A Praetor commented. “I would see Spartacus robbed of glory he seeks. We must make clear that any slave who follows him will face dire consequence!”

 

“Public stoning, placing head upon pike, and crucifixion all stand punishment for any slave who rebels against their master or speaks of Spartacus treachery.” Crassus said. “And yet report from field is of growing numbers under rebel banner.”

 

“Cassinius will soon bring the cur to heel and his followers with him.” Another senator spoke up. “Winter is soon to be upon us. Empty bellies will take the fight out of many. They will realize that absent master to provide for needs they will fall to the afterlife through starvation.”

 

“Winter has come upon them before and their resolve has only strengthened.” Crassus said. “Now they move south preying on the villas in their path like locusts. While Cassinuis seeks to remove arm from ass and follow. And you sit here and speak of added punishment.”

 

“Consequences will be raised until point is made.” The first Praetor said. “When enough of them fall to deserved end peace will again settle over the Republic and Cassinius will return triumphant.”

 

“I am truly surrounded by fools!” Crassus said. “Spartacus and the gladiators than began this revolt did so because Batiatus was a fool. In his quest for power he allowed an even bigger fool in the form of Glaber to tighten yoke upon neck to the point of breaking.”

 

“You would lay blame at the feet of a Praetor?” Mettelus questioned. “Glaber sought only to ensure his Patronage to be without incident.”

 

“Was it not Glaber who brought Spartacus to our shores? Was it not Glaber’s unreasonable ambition that spurred him to turn from agreement with the Thracians to march upon the Getae in favor of furthering his own ambitions?” Crassus asked. “And when he stood as if without blame; the gods saw him and his line dead for it. And it seems the lesson has not properly taken root as the Senate would take the same steps to end this rebellion that was the cause of it!”

 

Crassus stood up and adjusted his robes. “I would take my leave of this den of fools and pray that sense and reason soon find you!”


	43. To the South

“You speak against punishments for errant slaves?” Mettelus asked as he exited the Senate building hot on Crassus heels.

 

Marcus stopped and turned to face his fellow senator. “Punishment grows more brutal with each passing day; and with each passing day more slaves slip away in hope of joining Spartacus.” Crassus said. “You but prove grievance claimed. Such will not quell rebellion while the man yet draws breath. Slaves are but convinced that lives hold no meaning.”

 

“They are slaves Marcus.” Melletus said.

 

“No they are people!” Marcus countered. “Bound to our will but people no less for it. Rome foolishly seeks to place all enemies under thumb and yet only manages to import discontent. You expect men dragged from their homes absent choice to see you as superior because you were born Roman.”

 

“It is fact that we are superior.” Melletus said “Because we are born civilized. Spartacus and his kind are barbarians!”

 

“And yet these barbarians are not so easily quelled.” Marcus said. “Tell me how long has Rome sought to breach the Rhine? What have we to show for it? A handful of slaves who fight us to standstill while their people regroup to repel next incursion. Spartacus holds a fair number of Germans among his rebels.”

 

“We will see victory in Germania as we will tighten hold in Britannia.” Melletus argued. “Even now Romans settle the land.”

 

“A tenuous hold at best. Should the tribes put aside old feuds; the blood of Romans will spill upon her soil.” Marcus said. “You fail to see the power of the man. Spartacus has quelled feuds of blood between his people and sees them united in common goal. Is not the undefeated Gaul at his side and rumor of a German also by his side?”

 

“I see no importance to this.” Melletus said.

 

“Of course you do not. You are far too short-sighted.” Crassus said. “Gauls and Germans have been at each other’s throats long before we conquered the Gauls and the strife burns as hotly now as it always has. Yet they come to accord under Spartacus. As do slaves from all foreign climes. Spartacus is dangerous for reasons that you do not comprehend.”

 

“Then clear confusion.” Melletus asked.

 

“I have looked into the source of this rebellion. Glaber in his foolish pride took a man well trained in military arts of the Thracians and our own auxiliary and then was careless enough to see him fall to Batiatus ludus. There he learned not just to wage war; but to kill without thought.”

Crassus explained. “And was he not among those Glaber met with to secure Thracian aid? He stood a leader before he ever came to these shores. And he draws others of all tribes and nations to join him in rebellion and you consider him nothing but a common slave.”

Crassus shook his head. “Cassinius and Furius have failed, will continue to fail because they see him the same. Eventually they will fall to him; let us pray it is before he amasses an army capable of laying siege to Rome herself. He will make Hannibal seem as nothing should that occur.”

* * *

 

The latest villa to fall to Spartacus was much larger than the last and many more slaves were added to the rebel army. This meant many more enthusiastic but unskilled fighters in need of training. Under the watchful eyes of Spartacus, Agron, and Crixus; Nasir, Donar, and Gannicus tested them.

 

“Matius returns with report.” Lugo said as he quickly hurried to Spartacus side.

 

“What news Matius?” Crixus asked.

 

“Romans three days march to the south west. Over a thousand by the looks of it.” Matius said. “It is said that they are led by a Roman shit called Scrofa.”

 

Agron snorted at the smirk of Spartacus lips. “You expected such. This has all been to draw him out.”

 

“I admit that I hoped the man would not prove coward.” Spartacus said. “He is one of those met in Thrace; I would see acquaintance renewed at point of sword.”

 

“Gannicus I would have you stay here and continue to train our new recruits. Agron, Crixus; we’ll take 2000 of our number and move to meet Scrofa.” Spartacus said. “Such an overwhelming defeat in the south will give Cassinius something to consider.”

 

“You would advance towards him?” Agron asked. “This is not territory that we are familiar with Spartacus. We have no idea of what lays ahead.”

 

“There is a river less than a day’s march in Scrofa’s direction.” Matius said. “It would make the advantageous ground you wished me to search for.”

 

“Cease worries Agron.” Spartacus said. “I sent Matius not only in hopes of finding the man himself; but also in finding battleground to our advantage. We will press attack with river at his back.”

 

Agron nodded. “The Roman shits gain no foothold east of the Rhine for this reason. The river gives added defense. Duro and I were taken on our third battle at the Rhine.”

 

“I would leave at soonest opportunity to scout river.” Spartacus said. “I would hear your thoughts on how to best meet Scrofa’s attack.  Crixus gather the rest of the men to follow with Matius.”

 

“We should take a large enough group to answer scouting party.” Agron said. “Scrofa would be familiar with the terrain and also see advantage.”

 

“We do have a day’s advantage.” Spartacus said.

 

“And time is needed to learn to river if we are to turn it to our advantage.” Agron said. “Those born east of the Rhine know our river. We learn its currents and landmarks. Not all Roman’s seeking to cross the Rhine fall to blade. Many are drowned in its depths.”

 

“You drown the fucks?” Crixus asked with a snort.

 

“Force Roman fucks into river where hidden currents run strong and the weight of their own fucking armor will see them to the depths. It also helps that only a small portion of them swim. Fucking soldiers avoid stepping into bodies of water larger than their fucking baths.” Agron laughed. “Duro and I learned to swim almost as soon as we learned to walk. Even the smallest streams east of the Rhine boast of currents that can sweep a man off his feet.”

 

“Then let us see if this river holds familiar blessing.” Spartacus said with a laugh.


	44. Scrofa's Shame

Spartacus stood behind a crouching Agron looking out across the water. Agron was peering at the calm surface as if it held the secrets of the universe. For someone who had been raised in close proximity to the Rhine; perhaps it did.

 

Agron finally stood up and spoke. “The water runs calm here; a good point of crossing.”

 

The German turned and walked over to Nasir who handed him a flat bundle of twigs fixed together to create a small raft. Walking back to the river’s edge; Agron launched the tiny device on the waters watching as it drifted from the river’s bank.

 

“There is purpose to setting your toy to sail?” Spartacus asked as they walked along the bank following the little raft’s progress.

 

“To map the current.” Agron said. “If we know what direction the river flows and where it flows strongest; we can set our attack close to stronger currents that will lend aid to battle.”

 

The group walked for a bit until the raft hit a strong current and was swept forward forcing Agron to break into a run to keep sight of it.  Spartacus and the rest caught up to him at a bend in the river.

 

“I take it we’ve found our strong current?” Spartacus asked.

 

“Very strong.” Agron agreed with a grin. “And desirable for Scrofa as the river narrows. If he is no more observant than most Roman shits he will try to cross here.  Narrow turns such as this are the most treacherous on the Rhine.  The river will tend toward deeper water in places like this.”

 

Spartacus thought for a moment. “If a group of men were on the far bank; they could encourage Scrofa to cross here at point of sword.”

 

“The currents would take many.” Agron agreed. “And those blessed to escape the depths to be met on this shore at point of sword. But it would call for us to cross; I have no count of those among us with skill to swim.”

 

“As long as I remain upon dry land.” Nasir said. “I would not care to be swept away; stomach stands too small to drink such a vast amount of water.”

 

“Lugo agree with Little Man.” Lugo said watching the water warily. “Too much to drink even if we both try. And we not want to see what is beneath.”

 

Spartacus chuckled. “I’ll see you both far from river’s edge.”

 

Agron wrapped his arm around Nasir. “You stand afraid of the water Lugo?”

 

“Lugo not tempt Nix.” Lugo said with a shudder and then launched into a spate of rapid German causing Agron to laugh.

 

“They are but tales told by elders to make children behave.” Agron said then explained what Lugo had said for the benefit of Spartacus.

 

“Many who live far beyond the Rhine believe that evil spirits called Nix live in its depths. The Nix tempt the unwary into the river and then drown them.” Agron said. “Not a tale I hold to heart.”

 

“Well, let us hope the Nix favor the Romans no more than we do and lend aid to our cause.” Spartacus said with a smile as he clapped Lugo on the shoulder.

* * *

 

 

“The madness is contagious! Swim across fucking river?” Crixus had joined them with the rest of the men. Spartacus had outlined the plan that he and Agron had discussed and Crixus had lost it.

 

“There is no need for all to swim across.” Agron said. “Cease complaint and stay on this bank. I would cross with any other who holds the skill to swim.”

 

“I’d not risk you before this battle.” Spartacus said. “You hold experience; it must be someone else. I know how to swim.”

 

“Now you stand not only mad but begging for death.” Crixus said.

 

“The plan stands as option only.” Spartacus said. “If you have another option; break words.”

 

“We gain no ground with arguement. Goal is still the same.” Agron said. “To convince Scrofa to cross in the narrows.”

 

“Would not fire force them to our desire?” Naevia asked.

 

“It would.” Spartacus agreed.

 

“And how do you suggest we start a fire from here?” Nasir asked. “Pray for Jupiter to cast errant bolt at our whim?”

 

“No. Jupiter would not be necessary if we could see pitch to the other side.” Spartacus said. “Archers could see a fire lit from this shore.”

 

“And do we simply wish pitch on opposite shore?” Crixus asked.

 

Nasir suddenly stood up and spoke. “We could float it across.” Nasir began picking up sticks and twigs. “We have enough hands to make quick work of building a raft.”

 

“And rope.” Agron said. “We could swim across raft tethered to us and spread pitch upon ground.”

 

There are many among us who hold skill with bow.” Naevia said. “We could fire arrows across and set flame at opportune moment.”

 

Spartacus grinned. “Let us see it done.”

* * *

 

“The scouting party returns with word of Spartacus. He set camp on the north bank of the Cavone.” The soldier stood reported.

 

“He does not seek to cross?” Scrofa asked.

 

“No. He gathers a large force; but far from the numbers that have been reported.” The soldier answered.

 

“Sound horns call the legions to formation. I would press forward at soonest opportunity now that he presents himself.” Scrofa said. “I would see the man to ruin.”

 

The soldier nodded and made his way from the tent.

 

Scrofa donned his armor and made his way outside to where his commanders had gathered in response to the call to arms.

 

Looking around he spoke. “Spartacus finally gives us opportunity. Unlike Glaber I will not be fool enough to waste it due to foolish quest to satisfy ambitious cunt.”

 

“Glaber let his cock lead campaign in response to that cunt he called wife.” Scrofa continued.

“Spartacus would never have darkened our shores if not for that fool heeding ill-counsel from her.”

 

“She gave birth to the menace that terrorizes Mother Rome with her schemes to see Glaber rise in the Senate.” Scrofa added. “She was the one who filled his head with thoughts of stealing glory by turning from the Getae.  A campaign that sees us all covered in shame while Albinius used his political power to see Glaber rewarded and raised to Praetor.

 

“The laurels he sought to gain through rash action will fall to us.” Scrofa said. “The taint of Glaber to finally be removed from us through the defeat and death of Spartacus. We will see the man dead and his body delivered to the Senate by our own hands!”


	45. A Plague of Locusts

“Press fucking advantage!” Agron yelled as he used his foot to shove an advancing Roman backward to gain room to strike with his sword. “Do not let them gain ground; force them back!”

 

Nasir’s hissing growl to Agron’s right let him know that the Syrian was cutting down Romans as they battled Scrofa’s men pushing them to the water’s edge. Crixus pressed from the left pushing the Roman force toward the water. Farther down the bank Spartacus fought against to hold them from gaining the ground to get more men on shore.

 

“Scrofa’s standard has fallen!” A voice yelled out.

 

Agron redoubled his efforts. Without the standard to follow the Romans would soon fall to chaos if Scrofa had fallen along with his standard. A thing almost guaranteed as the man was Spartacus goal.

 

Crixus was soon fighting close to Agron’s side driving more of the Roman numbers into the river.  While the river was dragging many to the depths; the number of bodies in the water did give some aid to the Romans in the battle.

 

“Crixus! Hold them here.” Agron said. “Scrofa’s standard is fallen; I would press line toward Spartacus and crush the shits between us!”

 

“Go! I will see these to the afterlife.” Crixus said with Naevia fighting at his side.

 

The Romans were realizing as they were pushed further along the bank that the water was growing more treacherous; causing them to fight in desperation as they realized that they were caught between certain death in the river and Spartacus’ deadly army on land.

 

It was not long before Romans began dropping their weapons. Seeing the Romans surrendering Agron called out an order for the rebels to stay their hands from killing the unarmed men. Spartacus stood holding a man at the point of his sword.

 

“Scrofa surrenders!” Spartacus yelled to cheers from the rebels.

 

“Spartacus wins the day.” Crixus said as his joined Agron. “We have the victory he desired. Word will spread.”

 

“Victory yes; yet the Roman shit still draws breath.” Agron said. “I do not favor Spartacus decision to seek surrender over death. The fuck will yet be at our backs.”

 

“I stand with you on this.” Crixus said. “Yet he would have us hold to loftier goals.”

 

“Which may return to bite upon ass.” Agron said. “Nasir, Naevia; see the dead stripped of weapons and armor.”

 

“Let us see what terms he would agree upon.” Crixus said.

 

“Lugo keep watchful eye for Roman treachery. I’ll not have us taken unaware.” Agron added as he and Crixus moved to join Spartacus.

* * *

 

Crassus laughed as his spy relayed the latest news. Tiberius could not hide his confusion and worry that His father had lost all reason.

 

“You gain amusement from this?” Tiberius asked. “Spartacus gains victory in the south against Scrofa!”

 

“Yes he does.” Crassus agreed. “And in doing so; he shows himself as more than the simple slave the Senate thinks him to be. They will come to understand that all their well-trained generals will fall to the man.”

 

“Then speak to them!” Tiberius said. “They must see that your offer makes sense.”

 

“They would but take the men I offer while again giving insult.” Crassus said. “No, the offer was withdrawn.”

 

“You would stand by while Spartacus destroys Rome?” Tiberius asked.

 

“Patience is a thing that comes with great difficulty to the young.” Crassus said. “Spartacus will not destroy Rome. I would however stand back and celebrate each victory that stands as embarrassment to the vaunted Senate and to those fools Cassinius and Furius. They have not the skills needed to best Spartacus. A thing that will soon become clear to them.”

 

“And you would have patience.” Tiberius said. “While all we hold dear falls under threat of slave rebellion?”

 

“They will tire of constantly ceding victory to Spartacus; each victory sees their numbers lowered. Foolish as they are they will eventually realize that only with the reinforcement of more men do they have hope of defeating him.” Crassus said. “On that day they will entreat the Senate who will come begging upon bended knee to the only one in the Republic that can provide what is needed.”

 

“Marcus Crassus.” Tiberius said. “You would make them come to you.”

 

“I would make them see the folly of their pride.” Crassus said.

* * *

 

 

“Fucking cunt!” Agron said. “I told Spartacus that coming to terms with Scrofa would return to bite us in ass!”

 

“Agron I have survived worse; as has Naevia.” Nasir said as the medicus held a cloth to her forehead. “We will heal. This is but scratch.” The Syrian indicated the bandage around his upper arm where the Medicus had stitched the wound closed. “And Naevia’s head is much too hard to be damaged.”

 

“A mistake that will not be repeated.” Spartacus said. “Scrofa proves that we cannot trust their word.  Agron set men to purpose spanning river.”

 

“Spanning fucking river?” Agron asked as he held Nasir tightly against his side. “To what purpose?”

 

“To teach Scrofa a lesson in why terms agreed upon should be honored.” Spartacus said. “Nasir, Naevia take rest. I have sent Crixus north to gather the rest of our people.”

 

Agron pressed a quick kiss to Nasir’s mouth the walked over to the Thracian. “Spartacus, crossing the river will put us at disadvantage.”

 

“Which is why I set task to find a way to cross.” Spartacus answered. “A difficult task but one I trust you will conquer. I would set upon Scrofa at earliest opportunity.”

 

“You set impossible task.” Agron said. “There are only two ways to get thousands across the river. By ferry or bridge and ferry would take time that we do not have. The only option is to find a bridge that spans it.” Agron shrugged. “A task that may take days. Scrofa runs with tail tucked between legs and pursuing him takes us farther from Rome.”

 

“You would forgo the chance to make him pay for injury to Nasir?” Spartacus asked.

 

“Scrofa is but well trained attack dog.” Agron said. “I would rather take fight to the one that lays command and see no one left to give fucking command. To do that; we need to strike at Rome!”

 

“You would lay siege to Rome?” Spartacus asked.

 

“In time; yes.” Agron said. “But for now we still have obstacle of Cassinius and Furius. We have the numbers to give him challenge and more will flock to us now as word of Scrofa’s defeat spreads.”

 

“I would still see message sent.” Spartacus said. “If we turn from pursuit of Scrofa; what would you put forth as alternative?”

 

“Head north and take out every villa in our path.” Agron said. “A message even the Senate cannot ignore. Couple message with renewed attack upon Cassinius force and our rebellion will be upon every tongue in the Republic whether slave yearning for freedom or master given to fear in owning them.”

 

Spartacus gave a rare smile. “Your tongue breaks words but choice of them seems as of Ahmed. Nasir teaches you restraint as it seems Ahmed gave lesson of logic. Come let us become as plague of locusts.”


	46. Simon's Reward

“You let Scrofa escape.” Crixus said. “Was he not one of those who tore your wife from your embrace?”

 

“Scrofa stood among them; yes.” Spartacus answered. “But as pointed out Scrofa is but Rome’s instrument. A small dog unleashed beside wolves. Cassinius and Furius stand as wolves; and the greater threat.”

 

“You believe we stand ready to face them now?” Gannicus asked.

 

“Our numbers continue to swell and we gather bounty from the villas we raid.” Agron said. “We will gather more as we move north. We will have men and arms of a number to face challenge.”

 

Gannicus sighed. “I have said before; I follow where Spartacus madness leads.”

 

“And I would lead us to the defeat of Cassinius and Furius.” Spartacus said. “As Agron has said; we have supplies, men and weapons. Enough to face him upon field of battle. We grow into army it is time we fight like one.”

 

Spartacus made his way to a table where a map of the region had been set out. The three other men made their way to gather around it. Spartacus picked up a marker and set it on the map.

 

“Cassinius has been in no hurry to follow us south.” Spartacus said. “He remains here within fortified encampment.”

 

“He sits upon ass?” Crixus asked. “And you counseled that we should avoid him?”

 

“He sits upon ass because he believes that we will return by same route we took south.” Spartacus said. “Instead we will sweep east and west of him; continuing to take what villas maybe found there.”

 

“You would have us split forces?” Agron asked. “I thought you had set mind to simply passing on the east?”

 

“I had.” Spartacus said. “Then realized that this will bring us twice the recruits and supplies. And enough horses to outfit a cavalry.”

 

“Goals rise high as the heavens themselves.” Gannicus said. “We have newly freed slaves barely knowing which end of a sword to grasp and you would have us build cavalry?” Gannicus lifted the jug of wine to his lips and took a deep drink. “I fear I have grown sober, or drunker than imagined.”

 

“There are many among us who hold skill atop horse; I would have it coupled with skill with sword.” Spartacus said.

 

“Cavalry would see many now unable to stand and fight due to wounds once again take up arms.” Agron nodded. “Those that already hold skill with sword or spear.”

“The very thought that stirs action.” Spartacus said. “A man atop horse in battle can be worth several upon foot.”

 

“Another mad scheme springs from the mind of Spartacus.” Crixus said. “When should we begin this one?”

 

“When dawn breaks sky.” Spartacus said. “I would have you take route to the east while Agron and I make our way west. Gannicus I would have you take the balance of our people north. Remain with Crixus until you have passed beyond Cassinius position here.”

 

“Is there purpose to me not remaining with Crixus?” Gannicus asked.

 

 “I would have you press on to the Valley of Campania and set encampment to while away summer months.” Spartacus said. “Find a spot where we can have advantage of hills and space yet with narrow pass easily defended should Cassinuis grow bold enough to approach. We will rejoin you there and set purpose to training our new recruits and our cavalry.”

* * *

 

 

“Spartacus moves us yet again north?” Nasir asked as he and Agron lay together within their tent. “He allows Scrofa to escape?”

 

“The blame for that falls upon my shoulder.” Agron said. “I was the one who counseled him to such.”

 

“You?!” Nasir leaned up on his elbow to look at Agron’s face. “Since when does Agron counsel against chasing down Roman shits to put them to blade?”

 

“Scrofa is but a minor annoyance; one who has been well schooled in our resolve.” Agron said. “Cassinius and Furius remain the true threat and instrument of Rome. We have gained numbers to give hope of victory over them.”

 

“Then do we not hold numbers to assure of victory over Scrofa?” Nasir asked.

 

“We hold number that would erase Scrofa and his men from this world; yet it would not put end to war, it would not see Rome fall, and it would not avenge Ahmed death. Only the deaths of Cassinius and Furius would see vengeance filled.”

 

“You counsel Spartacus to turn toward Cassinius to avenge my brother?” Nasir asked.

 

“It is not just vengeance that moved me to such; but to see us strike deeper wound to Rome.” Agron said. “It is added bonus that their defeat sees Ahmed honored in the afterlife.”

 

Agron moved Nasir to rest against his chest and continued. “I know that Ahmed and I were not of accord in the days when you were first reunited; yet respect and understanding grew between us and he stood as brother to me. We found common ground in desiring all good things for you.”

 

Agron ran his fingers through Nasir’s hair. “He became as one born east of the Rhine. It is not just us who seeks vengeance; but all those who call themselves my kin.”

 

“They held him in such esteem?” Nasir asked.

 

“As they hold you. You have proven yourself as fierce as any born of our lands.” Agron explained. “And Ahmed proved himself wise as any elder chieftain. Tomorrow he head north with Spartacus laying waste to roman villas within path. And when we once again reach Campania; we will lay waste to Cassinuis and Furius.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Praetor!” The soldier approached Cassinius on horseback. “We come across slave absent master during latest foray. He begged mercy claiming offense against him by rebel army. When your name was spoken; he attempted to flee.”

 

“He begs fucking mercy and then attempts flight?” Furius asked.

 

“I would set eyes upon this slave.” Cassinius said. “Come Furius let us see what manner of man holds such fear of me.”

 

The soldier turned his horse and headed back the way he came followed by Cassinius and Furius. They soon came upon a group of soldiers surrounding a man slumped on the ground.  At a signal from Cassinius two of the men reached down and took the slave by his arms dragging him to his feet drawing a gasp of disbelief from Furius.

 

“I understand now why he sought to flee.” Cassinius said. “Simon well expects proper reward for his treachery.”

 

“Proper reward?” The first soldier asked.

 

Furius slowly smiled. “See cross prepared outside gates of encampment and see him nailed to it.”


	47. To Campania

“Gannicus.” Spartacus called out to the Celt. “I would have words before you set foot to path. Come.”

 

Gannicus shrugged and handed the reins of his horse to Saxa. “I will return quickly. Should Crixus ask, say that I am on my way pausing only to relieve belly of too much wine in light of day.”

 

“The German woman nodded. You do not wish him to know you speak with Spartacus?”

 

“He asks to break word absent Crixus presence.” Gannicus said. “Intent is clear that Spartacus wishes privacy.”

 

Saxa nodded. “Go so that you more quickly return.”

 

Gannicus made his way to where Spartacus stood waiting then fell into step by his side. “You would break words absent Crixus and Agron?”

 

Spartacus chuckled. “Agron will be at my side; words to be broken at leisure. Yet I would have words with you I would not have reach Crixus ear.”

 

“I follow your cause; yet I would not be pulled into your intrigues.” Gannicus said. “I must put up with the man’s constant grumbling that you place Agron by your side. He fears the German now holds more sway than he does.”

 

“Crixus but stands in the place that Agron once stood; constantly grumbling that Crixus and his Gauls held more sway than he did.” Spartacus. “The reason so many from east of the Rhine fill our ranks. Agron has shown uncanny ability to locate ships newly arrived on Rome’s shores filled with the men of his own lands, or any not filled with Gauls. Yet these are not the words I wish to break.”

 

“Then give voice to those that spur intent.” Gannicus said.

 

“I would have you keep watchful eye on Naevia.” Spartacus said. “Ahmed held caution where she was concerned. Now I see rift between her and Nasir; the reason I send you with Crixus. I would see them separated for a time in hopes that whatever contention lies between them dies during absence.”

 

“She has been through much. But the girl is well known to me from my time at the ludus.” Gannicus said. “She takes to heart things best forgotten yet they soon lose hold. In time she will once again become the joyful flower she once stood.”

 

“Why I send you with them.” Spartacus said. “I hope your presence serves to calm and see the girl we knew restored to us.”

 

“In time it will be so.” Gannicus said. “A kind heart yet beats within breast.”

 

“Until Campania.” Spartacus said as the two clasped arms in farewell.

* * *

 

Agron sat atop horse holding the reins to a second as Spartacus approached. “We are ready to journey.” Agron said as he handed over the reins.

 

“I would make all possible progress before the sun sets on us.” Spartacus said as he settled into the saddle. “Nasir is not at your side?”

 

“He and Lugo will travel with those less able to defend themselves.” Agron said. “I thought it best they have protection since they herd the balance of beasts.”

 

“A wise decision.” Spartacus said. “One that would not have come to mind not so long past. You have changed brother.”

 

“Not so much. I simply begin to understand things differently.” Agron said. “I fear I become as my father; finally. A thing that would bring him much pride.”

 

The two urged their horses forward joining the flow of rebels. Agron chuckled. “I think he despaired of me ever gaining the wisdom to accompany years in standing as a man.”

 

Spartacus also chuckled. “I sometimes think that it is the way of it that we gain years yet wildness of youth lingers. Until we meet the one who causes us to put away the ways of youth in favor of proving ourselves worthy as men. So it was with me until I met my wife; and so it seems for you until Nasir made his presence known.”

 

“Nasir?” Agron questioned. “How does he make way into fucking conversation?”

 

“Only concern for one who stands as a brother, and a sister.” Spartacus said. “I have noticed a distance between Nasir and Naevia of late.”

 

“Born of different ideals.” Agron said. “Nasir fights as fiercely as any of us; yet holds concern for the innocent; much as you do. Naevia would rather see all Roman shits to the afterlife; a view that I can understand as it not so far removed from my own. I but stay hand because it furthers no cause to put such effort into seeking out Roman shits when they willingly present themselves to me upon field of battle.”

 

“Then the unrest between them does not concern you?” Spartacus asked.

 

“Nasir puts it from mind.” Agron said. “I would not shine light upon it. They do not come to blows and seem to have come to an accord that they can both live with.”

 

“Then I will not let it concern me.” Spartacus said. “Let us speak of plans toward Cassinius and Furius.”

 

“Two Roman fucks I’d see fall from this life at earliest opportunity.” Agron noted.

“As would I.” Spartacus said. “I would have our cavalry trained before we make attempt however. They expect us to stand upon ground and take sword to them; they will not expect us to have mounted force.”

 

“An element of surprise then?” Agron asked.

 

“Yes, when we finally engage them; all attention will be on those answering advance.” Spartacus said. “A cavalry could flank them and attack from rear.”

 

“Placing the Romans between our jaws for once.” Agron said.

 

“And without warning of what we plan.” Spartacus added. “Giving us a much needed edge in the battle to come.”

 

“I have spoken to several men who would take up sword again in your cavalry.” Agron said. “An idea that has brought life and purpose to those too long considering themselves burden.  It will take some time to train those unfamiliar with horse.”

 

“We will see to their training when we reach Campania. I would take time and opportunity to hone our skills.” Spartacus said. “I asked Gannicus to find a location that will be easily defended. We can continue our raids on their forces while we see ourselves strengthened.”

 

“Then we should make haste to the valley.” Agron said. “I see Rome quake sooner rather than later.”

 

“As would I.” Spartacus agreed.


	48. Finally Prepared

Saxa watched as Nasir and Lugo helped direct the large group of people and animals. Horses and goats were herded toward the makeshift corral near the center of the encampment while wagons bearing grain, wine and other supplies were set to space under the watchful eyes of slaves used to running their former master’s villas. The rebel army would be well-fed and well supplied until autumn arrived.

 

Nasir seeing that Lugo had things well in hand; said something that made Lugo laugh and slap the Syrian on the shoulder. Saxa watched as Nasir headed off toward the hill where Agron’s tent had been set up near Spartacus, Crixus, and Gannicus also had tents set up. Saxa grinned to herself. Agron and Nasir had been taking advantage of every spare moment while the rebels had been focused on training and intermittently harrying Cassinius’ force.

 

Shouts from the entrance to the valley caught her attention and it seemed the attention of everyone else nearby. Saxa began making her way over to find out what the uproar was about. She arrived just as Nasir did; surprised to see Agron speaking intently with Gannicus who had yet to dismount from his horse.

 

“Are you sure it was him?” Agron was asking.

 

“Well there was not much left upon cross.” Gannicus said. “The summer weather had not been kind but the tale Matius heard in follower’s camp is that it is him. The man was seen to deserved end.”

 

“Who was seen to deserved end?” Nasir asked.

 

Agron turned toward his lover. “It appears Cassinius made good on his threat to see a rebel crucified. Although not a rebel that I would claim. Simon met his end upon cross.”

 

“Rotting corpse yet stands outside of Cassinius encampment as warning.” Gannicus said. “I held no love for the man; but it is not an end I would wish on any man.”

 

“I’ll not lose sleep over it.” Agron said.

 

“You would have at least given the man a more merciful end.” Gannicus said.

 

“The man is for the afterlife and my hands are clean of his blood.” Agron said.

 

“Cassinius bears the consequence of his death.” Gannicus said. “Matius came back with several who chose to join our cause from follower’s camp.”

 

“Spartacus will want to know of this and break words with them.” Agron said.

 

“We are of the same mind in this.” Gannicus said. “I had Matius gather the whores who followed him here.”

 

“Then we should make haste in taking them to Spartacus.” Agron said. “Whores would have the best chance of hearing secrets from lips loosened by well pleasured cock.”

* * *

 

“The cock on him!!” Furius said. “Spartacus convinces even slaves and whores from our own follower’s camp to risk life in joining hopeless cause!”

 

“See those captured before they could slip away upon cross.” Cassinius said. “I would have retribution be swift and clear to any other who may take escape into consideration.”

 

“Executions are underway as we speak.” Furius said. “Patrols have also been dispatched to hunt down any stragglers we may find; and if the gods favor us, Spartacus himself.”

 

“If the gods had any inclination to do so; they would have seen the rebel’s end on Vesuvius instead of spiriting him down from its summit like winged Mercury himself!” Cassinius said. “Spartacus will not be quelled by the gods. It is even whispered in some dark corners that he is the instrument of their vengeance.”

 

“May those who do so face their judgment.” Furius said. “Spartacus is no instrument of the gods. He is a slave who thinks he stands above the might of the Republic.”

 

“It matters not what he is.” Cassinius said. “What matters is that he grows bolder with each day; and I tire of this campaign. I would draw him out and face him across field of battle at earliest opportunity.”

 

“A thing easier said than done!” Furius said. “He strikes when and where he will with no advance warning! All we have been able to do is answer the attacks. And when they do come it is but a handful of men.”

 

“Of course it is but a handful of men!” Cassinius said. “He leads a few errant slaves.”

 

“Reports from the south would oppose that.” Furius started.

 

“Have you laid eyes upon more than a handful since we killed so many south of the Alps?” Cassinius asked. “It is because you give him more credit than he is due! Inform scouts to look for smaller scattered groups!”

 

“Yes Praetor.” Furius said.

 

“Well what are you waiting for? Fall to fucking command!” Cassinius yelled before turning and hurling his cup against the wall.

 

* * *

 

 

Spartacus had once again gathered Agron, Gannicus, and Crixus in his tent. The weeks they had spent in the encampment had seen all of those able to fight well trained although some were not yet ready to take the field. The cavalry was also trained and eager to rejoin the fight. It was time.

 

“Cassinius and Furius prove themselves bigger fools than first thought.” Spartacus began. “They have yet to learn our pattern of attack and have suffered significant losses. Coupled with severe underestimation of our numbers; we now hold advantage.”

 

“Then we attack?” Crixus asked eagerly.

 

“We will face them army to army.” Spartacus said. “Agron, Crixus; I will have need of you to firmly take up mantle of leadership on the field of battle. We are without signaling horns as the Romans hold and will have to encourage and order from battle’s midst.”

 

“I fear your army will fall to confusion.” Gannicus said. “Rome’s strength is in the ability for orders to be relayed instantly to all.”

 

“By fucking cowards who sit upon horse safe distance from sword and send men to die on their behalf.” Agron said. “They hold nothing to heart that would spur them to fight. Everyone who takes the field with us has cause holding meaning to them. We do not need fucking horns to tell us to fight.”

 

“Agron is not wrong in this. Whether they have been torn from the soil of their homeland or born into slavery to watch loved ones torn from grasp they hold meaning in heart.” Crixus said.

 

“They also truly follow their generals.” Spartacus said. “Unlike Roman generals who keep themselves apart from the bloodshed; our people will see their generals on the field of battle; shedding the blood of our enemies. They will not only follow; they will fight fiercer than Cassinius’ legions because we will set the example.”

 

“When and where do we begin?” Gannicus asked.

 

Spartacus pointed to a spot on the map. “Here at valley’s entrance. We will advance our army on the morrow and give Cassinius a glimpse of what has been kept hidden from his eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left


	49. We Declare War

“The gods bend us over to ram cock in ass without even the mercy of oil to ease way!” Furius cried. “Behold Cassinius! Your handful of errant slaves! They stand an army equal in number to our own!”

 

Looking down upon the entrance to the valley revealed an encampment stretching almost as far as the eye could see. And standing before the encampment; a veritable sea of rebels. And well-equipped with weapons and armor.

 

“The senate sends us to our doom!” Furius was still yelling.

 

“Seize reason you fool!” Cassinius hissed. “So numbers were underestimated. They are still nothing more than errant slaves lacking the training that our men hold. They will soon fall to us when greater skill comes to bear.”

 

* * *

 

“Cassinius and Furius sit on ass upon hilltop.” Agron snorted. “Rome’s generals appear too delicate to dirty hands with our blood.”

 

“Like Glaber; they prove themselves cowards.” Spartacus said. “Yet they still stand our true goal. We will see them fall.”

 

“And the ground awash in Roman blood.” Crixus added.

 

“A glorious death!” Gannicus chuckled.

 

Spartacus raised his sword then swung it down to point in the direction of the Roman forces in front of them. “Advance and cut them down where they stand!”

 

War cries filled the air as the rebels ran forward to engage the enemy.

* * *

 

 

Spartacus had held concern on how rebel would fight when called on to act as an army; yet they all afforded themselves well. All were standing fast against the Romans and sending many to the afterlife; yet the Roman ranks remained steadfast refusing to give ground.

 

Agron and Crixus had started the battle at his side yet each had been drawn farther away; cutting down enemies and urging their people to do the same. While rebels lay among the dead on the field; the greatest numbers were Roman. A quick glance toward the hill showed Cassinius and Furius remained watchful of the action below.  A snarl from Spartacus saw those nearest him redouble their efforts in gaining ground.

* * *

 

 

“Fuck the gods!” Furius yelled. Their troops were barely holding ground against the rebels; and now the left flank was falling to confusion as armed men fell upon them. “The fucking shit has a cavalry!”

 

“Sound signal to regroup!” Cassinius ordered.

 

“To what purpose?” Furius asked. “The rebels gain greater advantage with each passing moment! The flank is all but collapsed. If we attempt to stand ground our men will be caught between them.”

 

Cassinius glared down at the battlefield; impotently fuming at seeing the tide turn in favor of Spartacus. Furius had the right of it. Continuing to fight would only mean greater loss than a single battle. “Sound retreat!’

 

The horns sounded and Roman forces fled from the field; the sight met by resounding cries of victory from the rebels. This day would go to Spartacus; yet tomorrow would be a new day.

* * *

 

Spartacus walked toward the sounds of laughter and merriment. Celebrations had seized the encampment in wake of their victory earlier in the day.  Yet it was but a single battle and many more stood on the horizon; his purpose for heading into the encampment to locate Gannicus.

 

“Spartacus!” Agron shouted catching sight of his commander. “Come join us!”

 

The Germans were clearly in a boisterous mood; wine obviously flowing.  Agron made his way to Spartacus side with a second cup. “Cassinius and Furius shit themselves upon seeing our cavalry at their flank. They could not flee from the field fast enough.” The German grinned.

 

Spartacus let out a small chuckle. “They did retreat quickly. And yet by doing so escaped grasp.”

 

Agron clapped his hand on the Thracian’s shoulder. “They but delay the inevitable. A good portion of their men fell today. And generously donated weapons, armor and horses to our cause. The field was stripped after battle; a bounty worthy of Vulcan himself.”

 

Spartacus grinned as a tipsy Nasir stumbled in their direction. “And some celebrate as if in honor of Bacchus himself.”

 

Agron shook his head as he caught sight of Nasir’s unsteady steps. “I fear for all his ferocity on the field; he has yet to learn to hold his wine. I will see him to rest.”

 

“Do so. And pray the gods he greets the day clear of its grip.” Spartacus said. “The morrow will see us once again upon the field.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Gannicus!” Spartacus said catching sight of the Celt. “I expected you to give report alongside Agron and Crixus.”

“Report?” Gannicus asked. “I have told you. I have no desire to be set apart from the other men. Agron and Crixus seem to have matters well in hand. I would leave them to it.”

 

“I do not ask you to lead them upon field.” Spartacus said. “You have made you thoughts plain on the subject. I ask only that you report after battle’s end.”

 

Agron and Crixus prove too dim to do so?” Gannicus asked as he tipped the jug of wine to take a drink.

 

“Agron and Crixus stand as leaders and have other duties to be discharged after battle.” Spartacus said. “Having you give report would be a small thing; but of great help to them both. And to me.”

 

“You will continue to ask this of me won’t you?” Gannicus sighed. “Fine I’ll bring you your reports after battle.”

 

“Gratitude.” Spartacus said. “See yourself to rest; we have yet more battles ahead of us.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Fucking embarrassment is what it is!” Cassinius said. “A legion of the Republic’s finest soldiers sent scurrying from the field like frightened children! How do you think such news would be greeted in Rome?”

 

“Senator Metellus can entreat them for more men!” Furius said.

 

“Ground we have covered many times Furius.” Cassinius said. “The Senate has neither the coin nor the men to send reinforcements. We’d have to beg that fool Crassus for aid. Aid which will only come at a price.”

 

“So offer the man a token command under us to satisfy vanity.” Furius said. “We would have the resources needed. Once Spartacus is but a bad memory; we will deal with Crassus himself.”

 

“Even if we were to send request, it will take time for a response. Spartacus not only has thousands of fighters on the ground; he has a mounted cavalry.” Cassinius said. “He will press advantage gained this day. We cannot afford to lose any more ground to him tomorrow. Pass word to the Centurions; consequences will be severe should they falter tomorrow.”

 

* * *

The sun had risen over the battlefield once again.  The wounded rebels had been removed to the care of the medicus and wounded Romans had been dispatched to the afterlife. The dead had been dragged to the sides to clear the field for the days fighting.

 

Spartacus looked at the faces on the front line. The handful of surviving Gladiators from Batiatus ludus and those who had been present on Vesuvius stood proudly.  Nasir and Naevia stood next to their men taking prominent a place.

“A day past we showed Cassinius and Furius the strength of our numbers.” Spartacus yelled. “And they scattered before us like frightened rabbits. Today I would show them the strength of our resolve!”

 

Weapons waved in the air while the rebels yelled at their leaders words. Spartacus raised his sword. “Shall we begin?” he let his sword sweep forward and lunged toward the enemy ranks; a sea of rebels at his back.


	50. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This discussion occurs the day before the battle that opens the WotD season of Spartacus.

“Father; your spirits appear to be lifted to greater heights than normal this day.” Tiberius noted.

 

“You once asked why I continue to pay a man for news of Spartacus when I would receive such from the Senate.” Crassus said. “Tell me; what have you heard of the rebel’s movements lately; other than Scrofa’s embarrassment in the south?”

 

“Very little.” Tiberius answered.

 

“Yet I now know that Metellus hies himself off to meet with Cassinius and Furius near Campania at Cassinius request.” Crassus chuckled. “A series of humiliating defeats at the hands of the rebels spurs request.”

 

“You are not surprised that Spartacus prevails?” Tiberius asked.

 

“Against those fools; it was always fated so.” Crassus said. “They underestimate him just as they underestimate me. It is time to put plans in motion. I would have you make inquiry of arms dealers.”

 

“Inquiries, Father?” Tiberius asked.

 

“Collect Sabinius and see yourselves to market. I would have hard numbers on the costs of outfitting fighting men.” Crassus said. “The time fast approaches when the House of Crassus will end this uprising; and see our prominence in Rome and the Senate rise.”

 

“I will see it done.” Tiberius said as he turned and left the room.

 

Crassus turned to his personal messenger who had been ushered into the room by Kore once Tiberius had left. “I would have you take a personal message to Gaius Julius Caesar. Weight his palm with coin and give promise of enough to clear debt in return for a private meeting immediately upon return to Rome.”

 

“You would command Caesar himself with the power behind his name?” The man asked.

 

“Powerful name with no coin to speak of. The man drowns in debts made deeper by his wife during his absence.” Crassus said. “The Republic finds herself tottering on the precipice of collapse because of the actions of men holding vaunted names and empty purses.  Spartacus rebellion grants needed opportunity for those holding wealth.”

 

“Men such as you?” The messenger asked.

 

“And for men such as Caesar.” Crassus said. “Once he sees the size of the debt over his head and realize that I have the means to clear it; he will fall to purpose. He will learn that wealth is a power unto itself. Combined with the vaunted name of Caesar; it can make even the mighty Republic tremble with gratitude; or fear.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will more than likely write one shots for this series to cover a few ideas that did not fit in with the flow of the story.


End file.
